Galactic Expedition Yamato
by animefreak5483
Summary: Kodai and Yuki are confronted by fallout after the Yamato returns to Earth. Set in the Yamato 2199 timeline- right after the end of the anime. Earth is on the mends, but secrets from Yuki's past and a well-known enemy reappears to set their happily ever after on a newly restored Earth on pause. Galactic alliances, the battle for space superiority and survival hangs in the balance.
1. Needed

_Author's Note: Hello all! I've been wanting to get this fic up here for some time. I've seen all the many incarnations of the Space Battleship Yamato (Original anime, English Language version -aka Starblazers, the live action movie and Yamato 2199) and enjoyed them all in different ways._

 _This story takes place after the end of Yamato 2199. The plot bunnies would not let go of this idea, and so several years of fighting them off, and here we are! In case you haven't seen that version, I HIGHLY suggest you do so! I am going to stick with the Japanese names for this story and will tend to use last/family names with a few exceptions as they did in the anime._

 _So, I hope you enjoy this story. It has been in the works for at least a year and I needed to get it out!_

 _On with the fic! But first DISCLAIMERS!_

 _I don't own it, nor will I ever! Just a fan having fun! Also the rating is mainly PG-13, there will be some "implied" stuff and a twist for the dark for a time, but nothing that goes into the realm of meriting an M rating.  
_

 _We good? Shiny!_

* * *

She was alive. Kodai still couldn't believe it.

Even now, after seeing her open her eyes in the automatic navigation room and carrying her warm body to the bridge where love showered on them from the crew, he could not believe that a miracle happened to him.

She was alive. He felt a little embarrassed with needing to constantly touch her arm or remain in close proximity during the short celebration on seeing Earth on the radar, but he still feared waking up from a dream. Yuki didn't seem to mind, nor did anyone mention or even notice the contact.

When Doctor Sado gave the news of the captain's passing, the atmosphere of the crew dampened a bit. Kodai pulled Yuki tighter to him, thankful that at least she survived.

"He's the reason we succeeded." Yuki smiled trying like always to lighten the mood. "Captain Okita succeeded and the Earth will be green once again. He wouldn't want us to be sad."

"Three cheers for Captain Okita!"

"Yamato Banzai!"

The crew's cheers echoed across the ship and the mood lifted.

Kodai pulled his blonde haired angel closer to him as the doctor approached them, wiping a tear from his eye.

"It's a miracle. You were…" His look of astonishment met with a nod of complete understanding from the couple. Neither could explain what exactly happened or how it was even possible that Yuki woke up after being declared dead for nearly a full day.

"I don't know exactly how…" Yuki clung tighter to Kodai's arm as she felt her strength wean. Closing her eyes, she tried to think back on what had transpired. "I just remember a light and a voice telling me to return..." Leaning against Kodai, she felt her legs about to give out.

"Yuki?" Kodai's voice couldn't hide his worry. "Doctor, what's wrong?" He asked as he held tightly to Yuki, not allowing her to fall to the ground.

With a swift movement of his arm, the doctor ushered the two out of the bridge and away from the crowds. Knowing Yuki's lack of strength, the anxious tactical officer quickly lifted her back into his arms and followed the doctor's swift strides towards the medical bay.

"Just a few quick checks." He kept telling them as he moved to grab a few instruments; he couldn't help but smile as Kodai gently set Yuki on a bed and sat near her, holding her slender hand. His love for the girl was obvious to anyone who looked at them.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor stopped checking his computers and grinned at the two.

"Everything is back to normal."

"Seriously?" Kodai looked away from Yuki for the first time since they had entered the med bay. "Nothing's wrong, she'll be fine?"

Sado rubbed the renewed tears away from his eyes; he didn't know how to feel at the moment. With his dear friend's passing, finally accomplishing the seemingly impossible mission, the many others dead and now Yuki coming back from death… much like she did almost a year before the start of their voyage. It was all too much.

The doctor's desire to disclose his concerns and worries nearly spilled over, but the look of relief on Kodai's eyes kept him silent.

Nodding to the worried officer, Dr. Sado confirmed that Yuki was indeed out of danger while trying his best to alleviate worries of any abnormalities at play with the ship's affairs officer.

"Keep her off her feet for a while and I want to see her at the UNCF's main hospital the second we land," he added shutting off all the machines and giving them the all clear to leave.

Kodai took it all in as the doctor waved and left them alone in the private medical room. She was alive… she was fine. He could still have a life with meaning.

"Let's get you to bed." He smiled blushing a bit at her low cut dress and how it shifted during the doctor's tests. Making a note to talk with Nurse Makoto about what exactly she had dressed Yuki in, Kodai placed a kiss on her forehead. Instead of letting Yuki get to her feet, he effortless picked her up in his arms and turned for the door.

Yuki beamed with happiness as she snuggled into Kodai's chest, her fingers clutching to his uniform as if it was giving her strength. Shei felt safe and loved relying on her knight in a white and red space uniform to carry her back to her quarters. Normally being carried like a princess would have caused her to protest, but she could not deny the pull this man had on her. She knew a bond existed from early on in their voyage.

The pair traveled in silence through the passageways of the Yamato. No one bothered the two, instead the celebrations continued to roar throughout the ship on finally seeing Earth once more. In her mind, Yuki strained to figure out exactly what occurred prior to waking up in Kodai's arms. Her memory after the seeing Meizela about to kill herself seemed patchy. On top of feeling frustrated with her memory yet again, she struggled with keeping her eyes open.

Kodai couldn't be bothered with the rest of the crew or even the mission if he was honest with himself. The woman in his arms occupied his thoughts and hopes. With each breath she took, he felt himself relaxing and the euphoria of the reality that she wasn't about to fade away on him sunk in.

Both came out of their own thoughts as they turned a corner and found themselves in front of her door. Kodai allowed the exhausted woman in his arms to type in the door's key code. They swiftly opened with a swish, granting him access.

The warmth of the room surrounded him the instant he stepped across the threshold and entered. While it appeared pretty much the same as his bunk, it enveloped him in a softness, much like Yuki herself.

His had small personal effects such as photos displayed on his wall, but it didn't bring this level of comfort and detail. Yuki had soft looking sheets, pillows and other trinkets adorning her walls – it wasn't an overly frilly - much like he had expected a woman's room to be - but it fit her. Then again, he didn't know what to expect really, it was the first time for him to even look at her small space on the Yamato.

Setting her down on the bed, Kodai stood and instantly felt a flush of heat again on his face. They were utterly alone. Rubbing the back of his neck, he felt conflicted on whether to stay or go. She certainly needed rest, and yet he wanted to stay.

He stopped worrying about his internal struggles long enough to assist getting her under the covers. The smile she gave him made his heart flutter. Bending over, he chastely placed a soft kiss to her lips, not wanting to frighten her with their current circumstances.

"Better get some sleep." Kodai turned to look at the door, telling himself that she would be fine and wake up feeling better, he made a move to leave.

"Please…" The soft voice rang with a hauntingly fragile tone. "Stay." She asked, with a confidence that told Kodai she wanted him there.

She didn't have to ask twice.

* * *

He slowly mustered up the courage to touch the face of the golden-haired goddess lying beside him. A smile came to the lips of the man with messy chocolate brown hair and dark eyes finding this not some glorious dream. The delicious ache in his body remained like a buzz from drinking too much.

Her skin was warm and her breath came out in content puffs. He liked how it felt as it wafted across his chest, teasing his skin. She had been so cold when he held her in the automatic navigation room … she had been dead then.

And now, they were together. Alive. And they had celebrated that fact.

Underneath the covers, he enjoyed the warmth of their skin toughing, knowing that he made love to the only person left in the galaxy for him. His body reacted to the memories they just shared maybe an hour ago, ones to replace the heartache of the last several days… new memories and a chance at a new life together.

The questions that buzzed in his head disappeared as he felt the nude body next to him shift in her sleep. His hands trailed up and down her back, marveling at the softness he found beneath his hands. Stopping where he knew several laser shots hit her, he noticed nothing but lightly scarred skin. The Cosmos Reverser started the healing process as well as bringing her back to life. It was a miracle.

"I don't know how this all worked out… but I am grateful." He whispered as his lips gently brushed against hers.

Her skin tingled as his hands continued to trail along her back. Even in the light sleep that held her, she enjoyed the cocoon of his presence and the blankets all around her.

As he continued to touch her, she stirred a bit, enjoying the lingering feeling of his closeness and their new relationship. She knew they would be docking on Earth sooner rather than later, and then their lives could really begin.

Yuki's heart soared with promises of them together on an Earth so many longed to see again. In the jumble of thoughts, images of her coming home to a cozy place where he would be waiting surfaced. Others of meeting him for picnic lunches among the flowers like they had seen on Iscandar also gave her hope for the future. Maybe a wedding with the crew of the Yamato in attendance, a family of their own… in each of the visions she encountered in her mind, a happy hue radiated off their love for one another.

Another image pushed to the front of her mind, causing her to smile. Two children ran in a similar field, holding hands their long golden locks flew in the wind. Yuki smiled as she imagined what must be two daughters, the scene was peaceful, but it felt so real...not like the other images that she knew had been figments of her imagination. The giggles continued to ring in her ears, slowly increasing in volume until the intensity hurt.

The fields and sweet breeze quickly disintegrated into darkness and then explosions in the distance shook her to the core with fear. Images of schematics, data both in Earth languages and those she couldn't place flashed before her. Looking down to the blood that dripped from her hands, Yuki shook as her screams added to the chaos around her.

"Yuki?" The concern in his voice pulled her from the nightmare. Yuki's eyes locked on to the man propped up on his elbow looking down at her with frantic worry.

"It was all a dream?" She asked hoping that Kodai could reassure her they were not real.

"You're fine. I'm here." He promised, gathering her into his arms and rolling on his back. Yuki's body clung to his chest as she lay on top of him, the contact of their skin and his arms all around easing her troubles.

"I'm here my love." He continued as his hands ran up and down her back. They laid there for a time, not talking. It broke his heart every time her body shuttered until he thought she had slipped back asleep.

"You've been awake all this time?" Her quiet voice broke the silence and caused Kodai to shift so he could look at her face the best he could. At the moment, the long locks of her silken hair covered her eyes as she nuzzled into his chest.

"I wanted to be here if you needed me." Was all he could say not knowing what to do to help her. Truth be told, he had been awake for quite some time. His brain still had trouble processing the last twenty-four hours. From mourning a great loss to celebrating life with her, it was a lot to comprehend.

"What about you?" He asked a little nervous that she might have regrets. "Do you want to talk about... your dreams?"

"They were so strange..." She began as she lifted her head off his chest to look into his eyes. "At first they were wonderful. Of us on a green Earth..." A slight blush colored his cheeks as she brought her hand up to cup his cheek.

The love in her eyes cleared up any doubt in his mind about moving their relationship to the next level. Moving to kiss her hand, he smiled.

"I like this part of the dream my love."

"I was so happy too," She admitted. "And then two little girls came... I don't know who they were, but they weren't on Earth and it all felt so familiar. Like... like a memory."

Her wide blue tinted orbs searched his for understanding. Kodai watched as tears pooled and escaped her eyes.

"And then things shifted... there was darkness, explosions and then just weird images... some so very familiar... like I should know them, but I don't. Oh, what does it all mean? Why do I see these things now?" Kodai could only hold her as she sobbed into his chest. "What's wrong with me?"

Kissing her forehead, he shook his head. The cool tears dripped on his skin as he let her cry, hoping that she knew he would be with her through it all.

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it. The most important thing is that you are alive. Yuki... I love you so much." He told her with the most earnest and sincere tone he dared to use. Pulling her close, he swiftly rolled them so now she was beneath him, holding her face in his hands he kissed her chin, moving up to her ear.

"I want them out of my head." She pleaded shutting her eyes tightly while the voices, now quieter than before, continued to echo for only her to hear.

A wicked smile crossed his face; there was a way to get her mind off things. Shifting his ministrations on her skin, he captured her lips. Offering her a way to block out the haunting images, he lightly rubbed his hips against hers under the covers. She willingly accepted his diversion as her own hands ran down his chest, and lightly brushed against his manhood.

"I love you." Her breathy voice sent him over the edge.

* * *

"No more nightmares?" He whispered to her as he noticed her eyes opening after a short nap. Their thirst for exploring each others bodies had left both of them exhausted.

A genuine smile graced her lips as she shook her head in response to his question.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, I quite enjoyed it too," the tactical officer replied trying not to let his face redden. "I didn't hurt you did I? I mean... I've never..."

His mumbling was silenced with a kiss to his lips from the golden haired woman whose limbs were entwined with his in their warm and safe nest.

"I'm just fine. Although I am a bit sore." She admitted, an innocent blush lightly painted the pale skin of her cheeks. Kodai smiled knowing that their inexperience made it all the more special.

He couldn't help but marvel at the pull that he felt with this woman. Leaning in to capture her lips yet again, the young officer gave in to his feelings, wanting to taste her once again. Passions renewed, he didn't mind that their exhaustion and minor aches would continue, he needed to touch her, feel her, be with her. The beeping of his communicator, somewhere in the room broke the moment and interrupted the couple. It continued to make noise as the occupants of the bed looked over at the hastily discarded clothes littering her floor.

"I suppose that's the bridge's way of telling me I should get up..." He said rather reluctantly turning on his side, he felt the strong pull of hesitation with leaving the little slice of heaven in her bed.

"Do you have to go?" She asked, not wanting to be alone just yet.

"If I do, it won't be for long," He assured her sitting up in her small bunk. He found the communicator. "And I'll always come back to you."

Finding the device underneath his pants, he picked it up and pushed the activation button. "This is Kodai, come in."

"Um... sorry for the interruption, but acting Captain Sanada has requested that you, as second in command, come to the bridge. We're about to enter our solar system." Communication Officer Aihara's voice instructed.

With a sigh, Kodai acknowledged the command and set down his communicator.

"Duty calls," She said as she too sat up, pulling her sheet to her chest, trying to fight against the chill in the room with the loss of his body heat more than to cover herself.

"That it does... I don't want to leave your side."

"You're second in command now. You should be there when the Yamato finally approaches Earth. Plus you never know if we'll meet up with some Gamillan forces before we warp closer."

Kodai nodded at her logical response. She was right, as much as he would want to deny it, he was in a better position to protect her at the controls then sitting in her bed.

As he began to dress, his eyes would move back to her form leaning against the wall in her bed. The disheveled look of her hair made him want her more and more. "I have a feeling that everyone on the bridge will suspect that... um... our relationship status is of the intimate variety."

"Why would you think that?" Her tired eyes looked to him, trying to find proof of their recent activities on his body.

"Cause I can't keep this smile off my face," He responded as he leaned in for another kiss. "You're turning me into a dirty old man."

"Go." She giggled pushing him away from her teasingly.

"You're sure you'll be ok?"

"I'll be waiting right here." Her words encouraged him enough to walk to the door. Looking at her once more, she smiled to him as he let the door close behind him.

The world seemed different. Standing in the corridor of the women's barrack area, the metal walls and floor found new light to his eyes. Kodai jogged towards the bridge, not wanting the others to wait for him. He didn't know what to expect from his crew mates already on duty; he sucked in a breath and entered.

A raucous round of whoops and catcalls came from some of the younger crew members, all of the noise lead by his good friend at the helm of course.

"Way to go Susumu!"

Kodai looked at his best friend in the green and white uniform; his smile indeed confirmed their suspicions. His eyes went around the bridge finding nothing but well-wishers for him and Yuki, and need to defend her honor melted away as the positive atmosphere in the room beat out any other emotions he might have felt.

Moving towards his seat, Kodai stopped as the form of his subordinate Nanbu stepped up in front of him. The man was a year older than Kodai, but looked so young as he fiddled with his glasses – forcing a stern face instead of a crestfallen one.

"Please take good care of her," Nanbu said bowing to him. It was obvious that the man had a crush on Mori Yuki as well. The first time Kodai met Yuki, she had been with the other tactical officer. Throughout their voyage, Kodai also noticed the man before him had all but professed his affection for the yellow-suited Ship Affairs Officer… and crew dubbed Princess of the Yamato.

"You have my word," Kodai replied moving to shake the man's hand before taking his seat next to a smirking Daisuke Shima.

"Well then." Captain Sanada coughed getting attention back to the task at hand. "Shima, let's prepare for the warp into the inner solar system. I want a read out on any Gamillia activity in the area of our warp."

"Yes, sir!" The man to Kodai's side replied. The excitement in his voice and on the faces of everyone on the bridge renewed Kodai's hopes for the future. The year's long journey was finally nearing its end…

* * *

 _End Chapter One! I like to have updates happen weekly, but that all depends on how fast I can keep up with these plot bunnies. The story remains mostly mapped out, I don't think you will be left hanging for long.  
_

 _I hope you enjoyed the story so far, please feel free to leave any comments or concerns in a review... feel free to leave randomness as well. I am easily amused!_

 _See you space cowboy!_


	2. Not What She Seems

_And you're back dear reader! Welcome!_

 _I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and are ready for more. Lots of things going on here in chapter 2. I always wanted the show to touch more on Yuki and her back story. I don't buy that she just happened to look like Yurisha. Too big of a coincidence, so here we begin on my thoughts with that subject- Enjoy!_

 ** _Not What She Seems_**

* * *

The announcement of the imminent use of the Wave Core Engine rang out across the Yamato's communication speakers. Each individual began to prepare by putting on space suits and helmets in case of any malfunctions with the ship.

Yuki lay on her bed, already in her gear. Prior to Kodai leaving for the bridge, he assisted in getting her into a suit. Now lying on her back, Yuki held the small video capsule she carried with her since waking up from her comma back on Earth.

Listening to the message from Starsha, Yuki couldn't help but sense something trying to claw its way out of her memories, locked away… forgotten after the crash of two years ago.

Instead of answers, only questions swirled in the depths of her mind. Why did Yurisha act so casual and familial around her? How could so many people mistake her for one of the Iscandarians? And what was Commander Hijikata trying to tell her about a purpose or greater mission that she might find out about on that holo-message? Yuki underwent even deeper confusion when she tried to return the device to Yurisha back on Iscandar. The other woman only smiled and shook her head, stating that it belonged to Yuki, the other 'me' - whatever that meant to the Iscandarian.

Nothing made sense in her world at that moment and she didn't know of many places to get straight answers.

Once they returned to Earth, she could try and get more information from Admiral Hijikata, or even acting Captian Sanada since both of them seemed to know more about her past than others.

If she wasn't a Princess from Iscandar, then exactly what was she? They never really told her much other than she wasn't the alien Princess the crew thought her to be after the mini-coup d'etat. Remembering their words, they never explained how she was chosen to accompany Yurisha on Earth. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she decided to try one source that might tell her more information and now, with some determined inquisition.

Getting out of bed, and placing the message capsule in her suit's belt pouch, she slowly began her trip to the medical wing of the ship.

Thankfully, with the warp underway, not many people ventured out and about. Movement during the warp brought a new sensation - almost a contraction of extra weight in the body, but a light feeling of the mind- the difficulties didn't stop a motivated woman. She pushed onward with a need for answers.

As the ship sounded the alarm for the end of the warp trip, a great pressure hit Yuki in her mind - gone was the light feeling in an instant. Images and feelings rushed her causing her to fall. Yuki bent over, on her knees grabbing at her head as the images and sounds brought a wave of confusion and pain. Crying out, she slumped again the floor, curling herself into a fetal position as best she could with the bulky space suit.

Hearing a sound from outside the doorway, the recently married nurse Harada Makoto, now Mrs. Kato, rushed out of the medical bay. With the medical bay being a specially sealed area, the nurse didn't have the cumbersome suit to maneuver. Instead her pink short dress and tall boots remained her normal attire for the remainder of the journey.

"YUKI!" She screamed kneeling down near her friend. "Doctor!" The short brown haired woman shouted, hoping to get Doctor Sado's attention. Seeing Yuki begin to move, she supported her by rolling her to lay on the floor. The nurse tried to hold Yuki's hands still when she noticed her reaching for her helmet release clip.

"Just wait a minute, lay still." Makoto pleaded as the doctor came out and attempted to help get Yuki to her feet.

"It hurts… stop… please stop them…" Yuki whimpered as the short, pudgy doctor and petite nurse assisted her to her feet and slowly into the doctor's office.

"Makoto, get the sedative injector and the cranial scanner." The doctor moved expertly around his patient once she laid on a bed in a more private examination room.

"Here," the worried woman mumbled handing the doctor the injector as she held the scanner up to a distraught Yuki.

"I don't understand them… what does it mean?" Yuki still cried as the two helped get her helmet off once they checked to see if she had hurt herself in the fall. The pain continued to pound in her head and when she closed her eyes images flashed at alarming speeds.

"Don't worry Yuki. We're here to help. Just calm down. It'll be fine." Makoto tried to console her. Looking up she noticed the doctor over at the medicine cabinet mixing a few items. "Doctor, I don't see anything wrong with her… there was some unusual activity in the limbic system…"

"Her memories may be trying to surface." The doctor nodded expecting this situation would eventually surface. "With the shock of her coma, and whatever happened with the Cosmo Reverse System when she came back to us, looks like it's begun to unlock some of her lost memories."

"But it's causing her pain." Makoto exclaimed not liking to see her friend in pain. "Can't we do anything?"

"I'm mixing a sedative now," He replied moving over to his patient with a vile of liquid now in the injector.

"She'll be ok, right?" The worried nurse fought back tears. They had experienced a miracle to see the woman before them up and alive again. And now, it looked like that miracle contained some setbacks.

* * *

The Yamato came successfully out of the warp around the planet Mars. The long-range sensors shut off, no longer needed to see the Earth. Thankfully, no enemy forces had been spotted either.

"Set course for the UNCF Space Command Base near the 9th Division," Sanada said standing near his old spot and not the captain's chair – it felt odd for anyone but their former leader occupying that seat.

"Sir! I'm picking up multiple ships lining up. UNCF fleet ships sir." Miki, the dark haired woman sitting in Yuki's usual console called.

"We're receiving multiple transmissions." Lieutenant Niimi, the blue suited officer reported. "All are welcoming the victorious Yamato back home."

"Open a channel to the central command. Ask for permission to land."

A loud cheer echoed in the bridge at this order and it was carried out with with great pleasure.

"Sir, we've been granted permission to enter the Earth's orbit. The UNCF brass awaits us. Arrival estimated in 4 hours."

"We're home." Sanada sighed lightly as he couldn't help but remember all they lost along the way.

"Permission to announce this to the crew?" The woman glanced at her longtime colleague knowing exactly how he felt about the loss of their friend for real this time.

"Go ahead." Sanada nodded and the ship's counselor and science officer opened the communications line within the Yamato to relay the good news.

"I repeat, all crew are to prepare for landing sequence. All personnel, please report to battle stations for docking sequence. Disembarkation will commence shortly after the Yamato's dead are securely delivered and the ship moored." As the dark haired woman continued to instruct the ship in the final steps before they could fully relax with a complete mission, the brown haired officer in the red uniform looked up at the screen.

"So Kodai, you taking Yuki with you back to your hometown once Earth is clean again?" Shima smirked as he looked over at his best friend.

"I guess we haven't discussed where we'll settle just yet." Kodai scratched his nose a bit embarrassed. "The doctor wanted Yuki to head to the central hospital once we're off the ship. He says it's just routine... but I'm not so sure..."

"You're worried about her, but didn't she wake up from her coma just fine?" Daisuke Shima, like the rest of the crew minus a select few, didn't know the full truth behind Yuki Mori's miraculous recovery.

"I can't help but worry." The worried man shrugged.

"So this means the awkward bachelor days of Susumu Kodai are gone." Shima chuckled remembering Kodai never womanized much in their academy days. In fact, the man often tensed up when it came to interacting with the opposite sex. No matter how many times his fellow cadets would set him up, the inevitable dumping would occur shortly after. "Do you think Yuki will let you come out from time to time for guy's night?"

"I'm sure she will, but the question is will he want to leave her," joked another of the crew getting a few more catcalls in.

"She's an only child, right?" Another asked. "Too bad she doesn't have a sister."

Kodai blinked. She had told him she didn't have anyone on Earth and with the memory loss, she didn't have many family stories to share other than her interactions with the older military man, and his academy mentor, Hijikata. Looking over to their acting captain for clarification- the science officer seemed to know more about Yuki but didn't answer.

Instead of continuing on with the light teasing, Kodai's concern for Yuki grew as he noticed the man dressed in blue avoiding his gaze entirely. Something the other man knew about the woman he loved appeared to still be classified and withheld from them.

"She's one in a million I guess," Kodai responded, knowing for a fact that she was and that Sanada didn't want to broach the topic of exactly how special she may be.

"And by that smile on Kodai's face earlier, completely taken." Shima laughed as Kodai's attention came back to the group.

"Gentlemen, I would remind you that we aren't at boy's night out yet," Niimi said adjusting her glasses. "And I would think that Kodai and Miss Mori would not wish to be the topic of conversations at such a critical time. Our mission remains incomplete."

"Sorry Ma'am." Many of the male crew members who had been razzing Kodai apologized quickly. The woman's point that they should not relax quite yet clearly reached the crew.

* * *

"Yuki, how do you feel?" Makoto asked tucking the other woman into the bed, trying to make her comfortable.

"I'm much better. Thank you." She sighed, her hand on her forehead trying to rub the remaining headache away.

"What were you doing out of bed in the first place? I would have come to your quarters if you needed anything." Concern evident in her voice.

"I needed to talk to Doctor Sado…" She explained, her eyes told of a serious nature to the visit. "I need some answers."

The pink-suited medical officer looked over to the doctor sitting in the corner with his bottle of sake; as usual when things got quiet the doctor enjoyed a little relaxing with his favorite bottle.

"About what?"

"Me…" Yuki let her hand drop and turned her face to look at the doctor. Mid sake gulp, the older man sat frozen, not making eye contact.

"Doctor… I need to know. What do you and the others know that I don't?"

Both women looked at the doctor as he took a long draw on the sake bottle itself. The severe look from him as he turned around confirmed Yuki's suspicion that something was going on.

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you much. Even with disregarding orders like we did when we told the crew about Yurisha being on board the ship, I wasn't privy to much of the information you seem to want…to deserve." He sighed as he walked over to Yuki's bedside and took her hand. "I was the doctor called to assist in the aftermath of the attack that cost you your memories and put Yurisha into a coma. That's part of the reason I found a place on the Yamato. They would have assigned a younger doc, but I had the most experience with both of you if something happened on the trip."

"But what does that mean?"

"Yuki, my dear… I don't know if now is such a good time to talk about this." He stated, worry still evident in his voice. "We're about to land back on Earth… I think after you've had some rest, and we get the others here…. the story might finally all fall into place."

"What am I doctor?" Her voice demanded as she pulled her hand out of his- it was so unlike the normal Yuki Mori they all knew.

"What I say here does not go beyond this room. Makoto must have already suspected something. I wasn't able to adjust all the machines before she used them on you… Yuki, you're not exactly human."

A deafening silence filled the room after those last four words echoed around them. Yuki's eyes closed and the sting of tears hit.

"I never had all the information and what I did, was sworn to secrecy. What I ... You see..." The doctor struggled trying to find the right words. "I knew you weren't exactly human; your outward appearance is more human in coloring, but inside, you have a lot of commonalities with Yurisha's genetic makeup… not an exact match, but closer than you are to normal Earthlings."

"What does that mean?" Makoto asked reaching for Yuki's hand. While she tried to comfort the woman on the bed with a reassuring squeeze, the recipient didn't return the gesture and just lay on the bed unmoving.

A pained sob escaped Yuki's lips as her whole body began to shake. She didn't want to break down here, she tried to keep it bottled inside, but the force of the revelation brought back the feelings of pain and anxiety she felt when the mutinous Ito first confronted her.

'Not Human… NOT HUMAN!' her mind whirled and she felt as if she would faint.

"Should we call Kodai down here?" Makoto asked seeing Yuki's reaction to the doctor's words.

"NO!" came the first response from the woman on the bed. Her eyes instantly opened and went wide. Her shaking worsened at the thought of Kodai finding out… he tried so hard to make her think she was an ordinary human, she had no idea how he would react to proof that she indeed wasn't…

"Doctor, she's going into shock," the nurse looked at the heart monitors and quickly left Yuki's side to get other sedatives. "Yuki, you need to breathe… Yuki! Yuki, can you hear me?"

* * *

After several tense minutes, Yuki was asleep; her heartbeat and breathing returned back to normal levels. Makoto sighed in relief, looking from her patient to the doctor.

"Why did you keep this from her? Why didn't you tell her during the whole Yurisha waking up time? I wondered why she latched on to Yuki so much, it felt more than they were friends for a short time on Earth... but I guess if they both came from Iscandar… it makes more sense."

"I don't know all the details." The doctor uttered moving back to sit and take another drink of sake. "And it wasn't my secret to tell. You saw how people acted towards her when they suspected she was the cause for the sightings near the capsule. The captain wanted to spare her this until we returned."

"If she mirrors the Iscandar genetic makeups, why didn't you tell her so she could choose to stay there?" Makoto probed walking up tot eh doctor and getting in his face. Putting her hand on the cup of sake, for the first time she stopped the man from drinking.

"I suggested that to Captain Okita and Officer Sanada… but apparently there is another purpose for her. One that even I don't know about… I'm merely here to take care of her and the rest of the crew's medical needs." The newly married woman looked at the doctor with disbelieving eyes for a time before accepting his words as truth. Removing her hand from the sake, she returned to their still fitfully sleeping patient.

"Poor thing. Her reaction to just Kodai's name... do you think…" The romantic in her felt her heart breaking thinking about the possibility of Kodai reacting badly. Makoto's hands went to her chest, feeling the ache.

"That boy loves her. I don't think he'll care much about her past." The doctor smiled looking back at his patient, the one he felt a heavy burden of guilt and sorrow towards. Yuki Mori deserved better than what she found in the journey and even prior to the start of the Yamato plan. Her selflessness and kind nature made her easy prey to the militaristic minds back on Earth. The same could almost be said about her now lover; Susumu Kodai too faced hardships beyond his years. Between the both of them, they were a tragic couple.

"What do we do now?" Makoto quietly asked, deep down knowing Kodai not the type to run from this burden.

"We do our jobs and see to getting the wounded transferred to the UNCF main hospital the moment we land." Doctor Sado replied setting his bottle away. Please, he thought, let them find peace... somehow.

* * *

The bridge crew cheered once again as the Yamato effortlessly docked into the underground hangar where it had taken off a year ago.

From within the walls of the battle worn ship, the voices and shouts filled with euphoria reverberated from bow to stern. It could easily be assumed that once the engines began shutting down, those outside could easily hear those within- except the people waiting in the hangar erupted in cries of joy rivaling the Yamato crew.

All engineering staff and anyone without a specific job, under the watchful eye of the veteran engineer Tokugawa and Doctor Sado, assisted in off-loading the injured and deceased yet to be burred in space.

Shima and Kodai relaxed into their chairs as the Yamato began its power down sequences. Their jobs indeed felt over as far as they liked to believe. It was up to the acting Captain Sanada and his science team to get the Cosmos Reverse System up and running for the Earth to recover. Not many knew exactly how that was to take place, but the faith and hope of the species rested in their hands.

"I leave the rest of the ship's power down and disembarkation of the crew to you Kodai," Sanada said as he saluted the younger man. "I will see you at the ramp to help with the late captain's remains shortly."

"Good luck with the Cosmo Reverse System sir." Kodai stood and returned the salute.

"If there are any issues with the ship or crew, you know how to contact me."

"We can handle it, sir." Kodai nodded and looked over at the team as they began communications to different sectors of the vessel.

"Good," and with that the pair of researchers - both Niimi and Sanada- left the bridge.

"So 'captain,' where are we going to celebrate?" Shima asked standing up and stretching.

"Well, we docked successfully, but this old ship needs a few things done before we get to take off the uniform," Kodai rubbed his face with his hands, trying to find more energy to complete their tasks. Hitting a few buttons on the control panel, the highest ranking official on the bridge continued making adjustments so they could finally leave the ship.

Stopping for a brief moment, a look of confusion crossed his features.

"Aihara, are ship communications turned off?" Kodai asked the short-haired communications officer.

"No sir. All are functioning correctly."

"Weird," Kodai mumbled as he tried the button sequence again.

"Something wrong boss?" Shima asked looking over Kodai's shoulders to see what caused that perplexed tone.

"I can't seem to contact Yuki in her room… or she isn't answering…" He explained, showing his friend the screen.

"Could she be asleep and turned off the tracker?"

"No, the computer indicates no one in the room." Kodai felt worry creeping into his heart once more. "Analyzer, can you locate Yuki on the ship?"

"Officer Yuki Mori currently resides in the medical bay, under the supervision of Nurse Makoto Kato." The red robot replied from its docked spot on the bridge.

"Med bay?" Kodai asked. "Medical bay, please come in." Punching up the location's communication link, he waited for some answers. The video link came to life, and Kodai's worries seemed to lessen with the bright smile on Makoto's face.

"This is Nurse Makoto. Doctor Sado is busy transferring the injured off the ship." She added to the enthusiasm in an attempt to hide her uneasiness seeing a worried Kodai on the video screen. "Is there an emergency?"

"No, I mean, I hope not. Um, Yuki, is she there? She didn't answer her communicator."

"Yuki's here. She stumbled down to us a little before the end of the warp jump. She's resting… the doctor wants her transferred to the main hospital in a bit…"

"Is she ok?" Kodai instantly feared the worst. "I'll be right there!"

"Wait!" Makoto stopped him. "She's fine. Just a bit of shock to the system with the warp jump and all. She's sleeping now."

Shima placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, easing Kodai back into his seat.

"I'll send you her room assignment in the hospital and you can see her there. She won't be awake for another few hours. The doctor said not to worry."

"She's resting. And this gives you a chance to tie up a few ends here before heading to the hospital." Shima advised his friend as the communication channel closed.

"I hate not knowing what's wrong." Kodai admitted and looked up at his friend.

"Once things settle down and Yuki is feeling better, you should come to my mom's place. She makes the best Japanese food. We could all use some good home cooking."

"Sounds like a plan." Kodai appreciated his friend trying his best to distract him.

"Sir, Chief Engineer Tokugawa confirms that the dead are returned to their families." Aihara chimed in.

"Mission complete all!" Kodai smiled and high-fived his best friend. "Now we can give the general signal for joining the welcome party!"

"Aye aye!"

* * *

 _Thanks again for stopping by, hope you enjoy things so far and are ready to continue the journey the next we meet!_


	3. Reality Remains

_Very quiet community we got here :) Oh well, the plot bunnies demand to have this story put out there for all. Thanks to the reviewer for taking the time. As always, any comments or constructive criticisms are most welcomed._

 _Chapter three, here we go!_

 ** _Reality Remains_**

* * *

The Yamato welcoming party erupted into a grand affair. Top brass from all over the world came to see the saviors of the planet. Even the lowliest crew member transformed into a hero as they exited the Yamato. The crowds cheered at any glimpse of the returning champions; even with the limited resources the planet still contained, the festivities bordered on excess. Conserving energy or food didn't appear to matter as the citizens near the base and hangar celebrated a new chance for their home. Dressed in their finest, the bridge crew with a few of the others closest to Captain Okita gathered near the main ramp of the Yamato.

Kodai, Shima, Sanada along with their elders, Tokugawa and Tsuchida, all took a place along the side of the closed stretcher containing the remains of Captain Okita. The man they carried the final steps back home deserved so much more than this small token of their respect and appreciation; silence came over the crowd as many watched the fitting honor.

Looking at his stoic fellow crew mates, Kodai closed his eyes and solemnly returned their Captain to the Earth he helped save.

At the bottom of the landing plank connecting the ship to the ground, a vehicle waited to transport the Captain the rest of the way. A full military funeral and memorial service awaited.

"Captain Okita, Earth owes you and your crew a debt we cannot begin to repay. Your sacrifice will forever live on." A voice called out over the landing dock's communication system and a gun salute echoed in the cavern.

The crowd saluted the departing body and the crew.

Once he stepped off the Yamato and finished his job of seeing off his dead hero, Kodai took a deep breath of the Earth's air. Soon they wouldn't need to stay underground… soon he could really breathe in fresh air from the atmosphere and not a generator system.

High-ranking officials gathered around the Yamato, shaking hands with the crew as they left their year-long home. Compliments, congratulations, and other words expressed to the Tactical Officer hardly registered, nor did they matter much at this point. Looking back on the ship that had been his home for a year and brought about multiple life-changing events, he quickly left a need to find shelter within its metal walls. The admiring hoards and people wanting to talk to him kept him from getting to his desired destination.

Boarding the battle worn boat once again, he moved with a sense of mission. Grabbing a small bag of personal items from his bunk, Kodai continued to Yuki's as well. He knew she would need a few things in the hospital.

* * *

As promised, a location appeared on his communicator and he took off. Leaving the Yamato through the cargo bay doors, he slipped out of the docking area and boarded a transport towards the medical compound. Luckily no one noticed the now plain clothed man leaving. He certainly was not in the mood to mingle.

Walking through the sterile hallways, Kodai felt overwhelmed. Asking for directions, as to not blindly poke around the seemingly endless rooms of sick and injured, he was pointed to a more quiet and secluded wing. At first he felt panic set in when he passed the intensive treatment ward, but further down the hallway, several rooms sat shielded from the masses. A nurse at the desk smiled and allowed him to enter the secure doors.

The level of comforts and security told him it had to be reserved for special personnel and diplomats; Kodai wasn't sure what granted a communications officer such a status, but at least Yuki would get the best care possible.

"She's still asleep." The nurse had commented before she left Kodai in front of a door.

On the nameplate, it simply stated _Mori._ Unconsciously he ran his fingers through his hair making sure that he looked the best he could before entering.

The door opened with a soundless motion, as he approached and he stepped inside.

A curtain divided the room and shielded the occupant of the bed from the view of the door and hallway. He could tell someone was sitting at her bedside by the shadow on the fabric. Kodai walked further into the room until he got to the room's divider, his eyes went first to Yuki's sleeping form, and next to her guest.

"Admiral Hijikata." Kodai quickly stood at attention, letting his bag drop to the ground.

"At ease." The older man replied only briefly looking at the younger man. "I'm not here in an official capacity, just concerned for my niece is all."

"Niece? Then Yuki really does have family here... Did she know?" He asked excitedly as yet another piece of her past seemed within reach.

"No... Yuki was left in my care some time ago. I've been assisting her on her journey for some time; I've come to think of her as a niece. Maybe even a daughter." The older man took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "And what about you, young man?"

"Me, sir?" Kodai moved closer and opened his bag. He felt the eyes of the older man on him- gauging his next words with critical importance. "Yuki and I... we've been through so much together. I can't imagine a future without her." He began as he pulled out a mirror and comb set out of his bag. Placing them on the table across from where the admiral sat, he moved to place a kiss on her forehead, straightening some of her hair as he moved away.

"I'm glad she finally lightened up enough to allow herself some friends." The man with the gray beard and tired eyes smiled. "She is a tough girl at heart, but given her circumstances, it would hard to be anything otherwise."

"Sir, if I may... there are a few things I would like to ask you." Kodai looked straight into his former mentor's eyes. He knew the admiral to be an honorable man, one that had meant so much to him and his brother; he just hoped that the man would give him some straight answers.

"You may ask. I believe you have earned that right."

"What isn't the brass telling Yuki about her past?"

"What do you mean lad?"

"Sir, there are too many convenient holes and coincidences to what she remembers or not." The career military man stayed quiet so Kodai continued from across the bed to Yuki's right. "The first time I saw her, I thought she looked like Sasha Iscandar. But it wasn't just me. Even the Queen of the planet thought Yuki to be one of her sisters, not to mention the damn Gamullians when they took her. In the accident she lost all her memories and Yurisha Iscandar went into a coma. And not even two days ago she died, only to come back alive and now suffers from terrifying dreams..."

The look on the other man's face told Kodai that he had indeed stumbled upon something... big.

"Many things surrounding the Yamato plan and those that came before it are classified. Officer Mori did indeed play an intricate part to the lead up of this mission. Her presence on the Yamato was necessary due to her relationship with Yurisha during her stay here on Earth. We wanted her close in the event that the Iscandarian Princess awoke. While it is unfortunate that the injuries she suffered have left her without certain memories, I am not at liberty to discuss other classified information."

"You didn't see how upset she was when people on the ship thought she was an alien. I think she deserves to have her fears alleviated. Can't you at least do that for her? Captain Okita and Officer Sanada danced around the issue because with Yurisha exposed and later awoken in the ship, people forgot that Yuki had been accused of not being an Earthling... a human."

"I think this is a conversation that should happen when she's awake. Just know that she's not in any danger and should be fine."

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Kodai sighed feeling the frustration grow. "That's all I've heard from people for so long; it's driving me crazy! How can I not worry? I love her."

The anger and frustration were evident in his voice. There was only so much that he could take of the run around currently being handed to him regarding Yuki's past; his voice increased in volume.

"Su..." Her barely audible voice stopped him mid-rant. Moving in closer, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Yuki?"

"Ko... dai? Where..." Her eyes fluttered open and closed as she attempted to focus, the bright lights all around made it painful for a moment.

* * *

In the recess of her mind, Yuki ran. She ran away from the voice that seemed to chase her. It echoed all around and only increased if she stayed in one place.

'You're not human.' It chimed all around as she fell to her knees, hands to her head trying to block it out.

'I am human!' She screamed back. 'I have to be!'

'Remember... the other me.' A sweet and familiar voice calmed the others in her mind. 'You are the other me... so very important.'

'Who?' Yuki reached out into the darkness. 'Is that you Yurisha? But why are you...'

The darkness lessened a bit and Yuki found herself in a room with machines and technology that looked too advanced to be from Earth.

She lay in an open capsule of sorts, a lush pod with blinking lights surrounding her.

'Yurisha?'

'I'll follow soon. Don't worry; we can help Earth avoid extinction. Just remember...'

'What?' Yuki screamed to the ghost like figure of the princess. 'What am I supposed to remember? Is this a dream? Or... I'm truly not human, am I?'

The realization slammed against her like a wave in a hurricane. Her body shook as she sobbed. All alone, the other images of Yurisha and the room vanished. Before her were people from the Yamato and her past on Earth.

'Kodai?' She called and ran to him recognizing him easily from the mass of faces.

His expression, as well as everyone around her remained impassive towards her and her cries.

'What?' Her hand tried to touch the face of her lover, only to have him take a step back and away from her fingertips. 'Kodai… please, help me.'

Her world spun and she found herself in another place - it was Earth. A familiar room where briefings took place in the 9th Division. Admiral Hijikata was smiling at her from across the table. His the only friendly face among the group of mostly older men in uniforms.

'We welcome you to Earth. And thank you and the Princesses of Iscandar for their promise of assistance.' Hijikata spoke. 'Until such time as the other parts of your envoy arrives, you will be our guest here.'

'I wish to learn all I can about this planet before my lady arrives with the first piece of the Wave Core Engine.' Yuki felt her lips move as if she was in her body, but not in control of it. While she did not actively control her frame, the dialogue all seemed so familiar.

'Why can't you just give us the technology? You obviously know how it works!' Another commander angrily yelled standing up from his spot at an end of the table. 'You are from Iscandar!'

'It is not my technology to give. Nor is it our way to simply give such powerful information to those we do not know. Your species needs to prove that you deserve to exist. Think of it as a test, if you will.' The other Yuki spoke in such an unemotional tone, that the girl trapped in the dream could not believe it was her speaking.

'We mean no disrespect my lady. And we look forward to showing you our culture and our people.' Hijikata tried to settle the situation. 'For now, we will let you retire for the day. It must have been a long journey for you. And waking up so abruptly like that, we do want to make sure you are fine and rested.'

'I think the best way for her to understand our cultures better is to have her see it first-hand. What's left of it anyway.' Another suggested.

'You will live with me.' Hijikata said standing up. 'Tomorrow I will bring you back to the base as my assistant and you will see the work we do here at the UNCF.'

'Iscandar thanks you for your hospitality.' She bowed to the older man.

As the men around the table stood up, Yuki felt a pull on her mind and a flash of light blinded her.

A warm hand holding hers was the next the next sensation she felt. Two voices spoke over her as her head began to find clarity. Throughout her dreams her mind remained fuzzy and clouded, it was finally fading.

"How can I not worry?" She recognized the voice of the one person she longed and yet feared to see.

"Susumu." She forced her voice to work, but it could not complete the name of the one she wanted to see the most. A gentle squeeze reassured her he was near. He called to her, his voice full of worry and love.

* * *

"Ko... dai? Where..." Her eyes opened and focused on his smiling face looking down on her.

"Yuki! I was so worried." He leaned down and kissed her lips. His hands let go of hers and cupped her cheeks tenderly. All his love made her tears fall faster as she looked up at him. He didn't know… how could she tell him?

Kodai noticed her lack of response to his touch and backed up a bit to get a better look at her. The tears continued to fall from her brown eyes.

"Are you in pain? What's wrong?" He asked reaching for her cheek, only to have her grab it instead.

"Shall I get Doctor Sado?" Admiral Hijikata asked getting Yuki to look at the older man and away from Kodai. Her sad eyes hit him like a champion boxer's punch to the stomach. The older man knew that their secrets would be out sooner than expected. And the price to pay would be high for the young couple before him.

"You knew…" She breathed out in a shaky voice. All the stoic man could do was nod and her eyes turned to the younger man still holding her hand. "And you know now?"

Kodai saw the utter pain in her eyes. He had no idea what she was talking about, but whatever it was, he was the only one in the room left out of the loop.

"Yuki? What? What should I know?" The confusion evident in his voice.

The tears kept falling as she shook her head and tried to get her hand away from his. Kodai's grip tightened as if to not allow it. Instead he moved closer yet bending over the bed, trying to envelop her in a tender embrace.

"I'm really not human after all." She sobbed turning her back to Kodai, rolling on her side and burring her head into her pillow. A sob escaped her lips before she could muffle it into the soft sheets.

Kodai blinked at her words. He was frozen in his place not comprehending what she was talking about. As she rolled away from him and he lost hold of her hand, he looked to the admiral for answers.

The melancholy look in the older man's eyes confirmed Yuki's revelation.

"But…" Hadn't the captain cleared this all up with Yurisha's presence? What was going on? He wondered looking in shock at the two in the room.

"I don't understand." His voice low, his own tears stinging his eyes seeing Yuki so distraught… knowing her pain must be unbearable. "How is that possible?"

Placing a hand on her back, Kodai didn't like the reaction from the woman he loved. Her body stiffened, as if trying to reject his touch.

"Yuki.."

"Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!" She all but screamed into her pillow, trying to curl further into a ball. Kodai's hand remained in place, offering her his support – he needed to do something.

"I can't just leave." He stroked her hair, trying to get her to look at him. "Your past, it doesn't matter to me."

His words only seemed to make her cry harder.

"I have a meeting to attend. I'll be back later Yuki. We can talk then." The older man patted her shoulder and stood. "I leave her in your care then." Making eye contact with Kodai, the career military man nodded and left.

"Yuki, please… talk to me." Kodai quickly moved to the chair the Admiral vacated and pulled it closer to her bed. Resting his elbows on the mattress of the bed he traced her exposed jawline with the back on his hand. "I can't even imagine a life without you at my side. I don't care who you were before I met you. You are Yuki Mori, Ship Affairs Captain of the Yamato, a courageous and caring woman. A rare beauty inside and out."

Yuki laid curled into herself, she knew her eyes were going to be puffy from all the tears… and she knew that Kodai was not going to leave her alone. His stubborn streak had a will beyond belief, much like hers, in many ways.

His warmth gently called to her; trying to get her to open up to him. As much as she wanted to, the pain of those weeks aboard the Yamato where everyone thought she was an alien stung in her mind. Even Kodai had looked at her differently for a short time before doing his best to help her refute the whispers. However, now things took on a different tone. Deniability ended - reality remained.

'He says he loves me now… but won't he regret it later when the truth finally gets out to the world? He'll be treated differently because of me. Forced to defend me constantly… a target for those afraid or hateful.'

"I'm not going to leave you." His voice continued to coax her out of her self-constructed walls.

After a time, the even breathing coming from the curled figure in the bed told Kodai that she had fallen sleep. The mental strain exhausting for her, he thought as he took stock of his own feelings.

He felt old sitting in that chair. The weight of the mission and its price had not fully been realized until this very moment. It went beyond just physical fatigue, but his whole spirit felt drained.

Laying his head on his arms, he leaned into the mattress and closed his eyes.

"I'll be here for you Yuki, I'm not leaving, ever."

* * *

The artificial lights of the hospital continued to illuminate the room. Feeling a third presence in the room, Yuki opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to venture a look. Sleeping, still hunched over and resting his arms and head on the mattress was Kodai. A smile graced her lips knowing that the man truly did love her.

"I didn't mean to wake you." A nurse said as she checked a few machines and smiled at the couple. "Everything checks out for now. But the doctors want to keep you here till you aren't so tired. You were also a bit dehydrated. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you." Yuki whispered as she propped herself up in a sitting position with her arms. Thankful that her movement hadn't woken up her sleeping guest, Yuki watched as the nurse left the room.

"I love you so much Susumu… but I don't want to ruin your life. I don't know what I am… how can you be so sure I'm worth your affections?" Her hands balled up into fists on her lap, tears dropping from her tired eyes once more.

"Because I do." He replied startling her a bit. Her moments and conversation with the nurse indeed roused the tactical officer. Sitting up and taking her face in his hands he forced her to look at him. "I would rather die than not spend the rest of our lives together. No matter the hardships."

His conviction caused tears to escape faster down her cheeks and onto his hands. Using his thumbs to wipe them away he smiled at her.

"No more tears love. I'm yours forever if you want me. No matter what the future holds in store for us."

"But I'm not… human."

"Doesn't matter." He shook his head.

"I don't know what I am…"

"I told you before, you are Yuki Mori. The woman I love. And that's enough for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Never been surer of anything in my life." His voice as solid and constant. The tone contained so much confidence, that it gave her some as well.

His eyes too held strength. Yuki felt herself leaning into his warmth, allowing herself to feel protected and emboldened once more.

"My memories… Doctor Sado said they were starting to come back to me due to the shock of me dying… and then coming back." She nuzzled into his neck as he held her tighter.

"I'm here for you. You don't need to face them all alone." She nodded and closed her eyes.

"I was sent to Earth ahead of Yurisha. I knew her before… we were those little girls running in the field. I must have been born on Iscandar."

"Well, that makes sense then." Kodai looked down on her face the best he could. "I guess Shima and I thought correctly when we first met you. Let me tell you, I thought I needed a psych exam, even after I asked you on our first exploration expedition. And it never made sense why Yurisha fought so hard to get you back safely. Honestly, much of the things she said still don't make full sense."

"I don't know how it all works out… Yurisha kept saying I was the other her."

"Whatever happens, I'm here."

"Doctor Sado knew…" She continued. "He was assigned to the Yamato because of Yurisha and me. I'm not human, but not exactly like Yurisha either. I think I remembered a bit about how I got to Earth… I was sent ahead of them. I guess my mission included recon - learning about Earth culture in order to help the others understand and know how to best help."

"That must have been terrifying." Kodai sighed. "Do you remember much beyond that?"

"Bits and pieces. Admiral Hijikata took me in, that's a new memory. I assume I trained a bit on Earth technology… helped in the construction of the Wave Core Engine before the accident put a stop that."

"I'm sure it'll keep coming back. Whatever brought you back must have helped with mending your memories."

"I'm… scared." The woman in his arms admitted. "What will people think?"

"As far as I'm concerned, they don't need to know. And if they do find out, we'll show them how you sacrificed so much to help save us. How could anyone be prejudiced against you?"

"People aren't as understanding as you… even on the ship. Where you ever afraid or disgusted with me when people suspected? You…" For a moment her faith in the man holding her wavered. Pulling away from him, she needed to look into his eyes.

What she found in the deep chocolate orbs spoke of love and devotion - trying to assure his feelings for her.

Neither spoke as Kodai placed one knee on the bed. Pulling her flush against him, his lips kissed hers.

"Until my dying breath," he whispered as he kissed his way to her ear. "I will love only you."

* * *

 _Aww mushy stuff! That's it for this chapter! Keep an eye out for the next one soon._


	4. Demands of Others

_Chapter 4_ _ **Demands of Others**_

 _Welcome back for another exciting chapter of the story. Meant to get this up sooner, but things happened. Le sigh and all.  
_

 _Thanks for stopping by to see where I'm going with these characters- as always comments and constructive criticism always welcome! Enjoy!_

* * *

The pair lay under the covers of the small medical bed cuddled together some time later. Maybe their quick coupling in the hospital seemed a bit daring and outside their normal personalities, but Kodai needed to show her… He had told her once that he wasn't good with words, so he wanted his actions to clear any doubt from her mind.

Not that he didn't mind the activities either. She was so much a part of him now, he could not fathom life without her… no matter who she was or what it meant he needed to do to keep her at his side.

With a sigh she snuggled closer to him, holding tightly to his civilian undershirt, his dark jacket had since been discarded on the back of the chair at her bedside.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked knowing he laid there awake. The blonde haired woman knew he was looking at her.

"Well, we wait for you to get the all clear from the doctors. And then we go apartment shopping." His smile created an infectious feeling and she returned it. "Cause I don't want to go back to barrack living… and your quarters are with the Admiral, right?"

She nodded and allowed him to continue.

"Shima also invited us over to his mother's house for some home cooking. Which reminds me, I hope you can cook. I'm not particularly skilled in that department. My brother… he always said I could ruin boiling water. When we all lived together in Kanagawa Prefecture, he would always give me such grief."

"You speak of him with so much love… you were really close weren't you?"

"Not always. I am sure I was a typical annoying little brother- always bothering him, wanting to be like him. He put up with me though… and in the end we were all we had."

"It must have been nice… family."

"You have me now. We're family."

"Do you think we'll be able to? They won't keep us apart, would they?" She shivered a bit just thinking of the UNCF higher-ups and their possible plans.

"They better not, otherwise they'll have a lot of angry people to deal with!" Kodai assured her. "Besides, if it wasn't for you, the Yamato Plan would never have succeeded."

"I hope so." her fingers curled tighter around the soft shirt he wore.

"You feeling any better? No headaches?" His hands pushed a stubborn strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I'm fine. I think having you here made things better. Just finding out from Doctor Sado and worrying about your reaction… I lost it a little bit."

"I don't blame you. But seriously, whatever you find out in the coming days, nothing will change us."

"Thank you." Her smile thanked him and he kissed her forehead.

"Well, well," Came a voice from behind the curtain. The grinning face of Daisuke Shima peeked through the curtain's opening. "I see Kodai found his bunk for the evening."

"Shima." Kodai sounded surprised at the sudden visit. "What are you doing here? All of you?" He asked seeing that behind his friend were several others of the crew.

"Well, we haven't officially been dismissed, so we can't just leave the base… we wanted to pop in and make sure Yuki was doing better."

"And we brought you some food. Hospital food never seems to hit the spot." Kato said earning a frown from his new wife. "It's not the nurse's fault…" He added still receiving a slap.

"How are you doing Yuki?" Makoto asked walking to the bedside, her husband's comments all but forgotten.

Both Kodai and Yuki began to blush a little, they were quite thankful that he had the good sense to re-fasten his pants and adjust her hospital gown after their activities.

"Much better… thank you. Really." She turned to the nurse. The other woman slightly squeezed her hand and gave her a smile telling her that the secret she held remained well guarded.

"We also wanted to tell you that the official debriefing is going to happen at 0900 tomorrow. Acting Captain Sanada has requested all that can make it, present." Shima informed them taking a seat in the chair and looking from Yuki to his friend. The raised eyebrow he gave Kodai told the man siting in the hospital bed that it was clear on exactly what had taken place recently.

"We'll be there." The flush finally calming from his face, Kodai looked away from Yuki and to his friends. "So, no big bar party?"

"Nah, we wanted to wait for you. But seeing as you are in for the night…" The long-haired flirt of the fighter squad smirked. He then turned his attention to the dark skinned pilot next to him, "I guess Akira and I will have to be the hot new couple and life of the party." To this he earned a scowl from her.

"I think you guys will be just fine without us." Kodai laughed at the usual back and forth the two were known for.

"Well, I suppose that's hint enough for us to leave them alone." Saburo Kato, the recently married fighter pilot nodded, putting his hands in the pockets of his old bomber jacket.

"Doctor Sado will be along shortly." Makoto added quickly as the others began to trickle out of the room. "He says you'll be cleared, unless you've had other issues?"

"No, I'm better now."

"I'm glad." Makoto made sure the others were gone. "And I wanted you to know, you're still our friend, no matter what!"

A few tears fell from Yuki's eyes at the realization that her true friends didn't seem to mind her past. It felt good to be accepted, even when she had yet to fully comprehend and accept it all herself.

"See," Kodai smiled. "Nothing's changed. And now that we're off ship, we don't need to be around those who have problems with who we are."

"I'm so relieved at that." She confessed, relaxing back into his frame.

* * *

As warned, the doctor came in not long after the group made their exit. Kodai, now forced to sit in the chair at her side as the doctor and his nurses took some readings and data on Yuki's condition.

Once all that had been completed, the doctor cleared Yuki for duty, but not before apologizing for keeping the secrets. The young couple didn't think any less of the elderly doctor and thanked him for his help.

While he didn't know much more than he disclosed to Yuki on the Yamato, he showed them the slight differences in genetic make-up between Yuki, and the Iscandar royalty. After suggesting they attempt to contact the planet later to ask for specifics, the doctor bid the couple a good night.

Kodai awoke the next morning feeling relaxed and the most rested he felt in weeks. He knew that he wasn't in his bunk on the Yamato, the room felt way more spacious and open. In his arms still slept his golden haired goddess.

He knew that the road ahead would not be as simple as he mapped out in his mind just a day ago. While the majority of it would be the same- Yuki and him, married, together – there would just also be a need to keep her secret safe so she could live out a life she deserved.

His mouth curled up with happiness, as she murmured his name and let a sweet sigh escape her full lips.

Looking over at the clock on the wall, near the window that looked out on the vast nothingness of the remainder of their underground city, he didn't like the time he saw.

Their official debrief began in two hours. Their time remaining in their safe cocoon, felt short and not enough to satisfy him. Nothing could hurt them here- in this bed. Outside - the world imposed a cruel and demanding tone. Although they accomplished their mission, the review and debrief meant a day of exhausting meetings with no breaks.

With his understanding of the situation, Yuki would most likely find herself separated from him for most of it- her level of classification certainly higher than his own. In many ways, she might even hold a superior rank to him… after their initial fight on the seagull about rank, it never came up again.

The chance for Yuki to get more answers and better understand where she stood in the UNCF would be the only positive of the day, he mused continuing to watch her sleep.

They could easily make it to their destination in a short time, but she might need time to get ready. Seeing that a fresh set of uniforms waited for them on the table near the door, one issue found resolution for them.

Letting his head rest back on their shared pillow, he allowed himself to linger there just a few moments longer. The swift knock at the door and a clearing of a throat ruined that plan. With a groan, Kodai sat up as delicately as possible, trying to let Yuki at least wake a bit gentler.

The curtain pulled back slightly and the bubbly nurse from the Yamato entered holding a tray.

"You're still on the clock?" Kodai asked seeing who it was, before looking down at the slowly waking woman on the bed.

"For friends, I am. I also thought that maybe keeping the amount of people with access to her charts at a minimum beneficial. If someone would examine her, they would have way more questions than we want to give answers."

"Thanks." Kodai replied knowing that the fewer who knew or with the potential to know, the better. "Yuki, are you feeling up to going to the debrief?" His attention returned to her, gently rubbing her arms.

"Morning." She breathed out after opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings.

"Morning," he leaned in for a kiss. "You want me to tell the brass you need more time?"

Yuki blinked a few times before she shook her head and sat up. The dizzy feeling in her head a slight annoyance, but she knew it was better to get the meetings over.

"No, I'll go. How much time do we have?"

"Enough for you to get a quick shower, dressed and Makoto brought some food."

A nod of her head signaled her understanding and she began to get out of bed.

"I'll leave this here," their nurse friend, wearing her standard pink jumpsuit informed them. "And see you both at headquarters. Room 27b or so Kato was told."

The two watched her leave before either took another move.

"You go first," Kodai flushed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and gesturing for the bathroom with the other.

"You need to shower too," She turned to face him, holding a towel that was laid on the chair next to the bed.

"You're not thinking…" The once shy around women Tactical Officer stopped in his tracks not believing what he thought she insinuated.

"Your towel." She placed the other on the bed and patted it seductively before turning and walking to the room's bathroom. Kodai blinked not really expecting Yuki to be so flirtatious or bold. However, he kind of liked it. It was good to know she enjoyed their activities so far and it wasn't only heaven for him.

Making sure to hit the lock command on the door, he grabbed the towel and quickly followed.

Co-ed showers, he mused, this could be fun.

* * *

The young couple arrived at the scheduled room exactly on time. Both dressed in their formal uniforms – Yuki's white scarf tied at her neck, the medals and rank insignia glistening on her dark red jacket and skirt set. Kodai wore the men's deep navy colored jacket and pants, topped off with the orange neckerchief. He smiled as his hand brushed the back of the accessory as he scratched his neck after greeting his friends near the meeting hall.

Yuki had laughed at him and his attempts at knotting blasted piece of fabric. He admitted openly that he never got it right and on many occasions Shima stepped in to save him from being technically out of uniform. She smiled now seeing him trying not to mess up the knot she had done earlier.

Waiting for them already, the majority of the bridge crew and department heads stood all dressed in their finest. Before many greetings had been exchanged, several of the high council of the UNCF appeared behind the door.

"Commander Mori, acting Captain Sanada, the admirals would like to have a short word before the meetings commence." A man with enough brass on his chest to melt down and get a solid brick, spoke sternly. It was in a tone that sounded like a command rather than a request and one that would not allow for Kodai to request admittance.

"Are you going to be ok?" A concerned Kodai turned to Yuki and squeezed her hands, silently supporting her.

"I'll be fine. I'm not sure if I'll be able to sit with you all, but afterwards? Wait for me?" She asked, her deep orbs told of so many concerns, but also hope.

"I'll wait forever, my love." Kissing her hands he allowed her and their friend to head towards the unknown.

"What do you make out of that?" Shima asked as he stepped closer to his friend, who had not taken his eyes off the now closed doors where Yuki and Sanada went.

"Well, she was a member of the original Yamato planning team." Misaki, the young woman who experienced a rather unique bond when Yurisha took over her body, spoke up as she stood next to Hoshina. The young couple had both looked up to Kodai and Yuki, especially Misaki, who felt extremely close to the older woman due to that exposure to the Iscandar woman's thoughts and feelings.

"Why don't we head into the conference room and wait for them?" Kato suggested as he turned his head to look at the large doors to the room they were to report in. From where they waited, some activity near the entrance way caught their attention. It looked like more of the Yamato crew just arrived. He could see his fighter squad members waving at him as well. Walking over to Kodai, and placing his arm around the younger man's shoulders, the bridge crew headed to meet the others.

* * *

Yuki looked over the information someone handed her. The tablet in her hands showed of the dire situation the Earth suffered since the Yamato plan began.

"We've taken a quick look at the ship's logs of the voyage," Admiral Hijikata began trying not to look at the woman before him. He knew that the news they had was not the best to share with ones who suffered through many hardships. "It appears that while Captain Okita and others attempted to continue with the cover up of Commander Mori's origins, we need to see that those secrets remain just that."

"Sir," Yuki spoke up, knowing that what she wanted to ask was quite risky.

"The UNCF fleet command would like to reassure Commander Mori that her presence is still greatly appreciated. Through your assistance, the Yamato successfully completed her mission. For that, we grant you official status as a citizen of the Earth; if you so choose to remain here." One man, about the age of Hijikata, but more slender and with a graying hairline, continued.

"Earth is about the only home I can say I remember with much clarity." Yuki replied in all honesty. The flashes of fields and glimpses of recollections could not compare to the full year of memories she had of Earth. Or the experiences to come with Kodai at her side.

"We are glad to hear you say that." Hijikata smiled slightly. Several of the other officers in the room knew how close he had become to the woman before them.

"Does that mean you will give us the plans for rebuilding the Wave Core Engine and Cosmo Reverser components for another vessel now?" An angry voice bellowed out from the crowd of top officials. Yuki's eyes went wide as the voice sounded quite familiar. "She knows how to build it! She always has!"

"If she wants to be an Earthling, she should give us what Earth needs." Another chimed in and the group began to murmur and shout.

"Let's calm down please." Acting Captain of the Yamato stepped up to Yuki's side. While not present at the original meetings with Yuki after she arrived on Earth, Shiro Sanada understood the position she took on not disclosing such information to them then. He figured she simply could not remember it now. Her mission simply entailed ascertaining if the Earth was worth saving and safe enough for the Princesses to arrive.

"Her memories from her previous life have yet to return, so even if Mori-kun knew the information when she arrived, it was lost in the accident." He continued, slightly taken aback by the tone of the older man. While having access to the files regarding Yuki Mori and even meeting her several times prior to the terrorist bombing of her car, Sanada never had the impression of hostility between the command and their guest.

"I really don't know what you are talking about." Yuki spoke up, not liking the accusatory tone of voice. "Even if the flashes of memories I see meant something, I don't think the UNCF needs more weapons."

"We're still at war! Or have you forgotten the state of the Earth and things you, yourself survived on your journey? You owe it to those who have lost their lives!"

"I love this planet sir. I traveled billions of miles to come here and be part of the Yamato mission. I've seen the suffering and felt the pain firsthand."

"Then why not help us put an end to the destruction of the Gamillians?"

"Because both sides appear too willing to use excuses to continue the fighting."

"What?" An angry chorus of officers began and soon the uproar from her comments allowed order to break down for a time.

"I think what Ms. Mori is saying," Sanada spoke up, trying to calm the rabble, "is that the Yamato crew learned that Earth began the hostilities. Having a weapon like the Yamato's Core Gun makes things too easy for the angry masses to abuse." The scientist finished, knowing exactly what some in the military would do with a movable weapon. The Yamato, as far as he understood, no longer could function as a vessel. If they wanted the Cosmos Reverser to work, it could not move from its spot in the ground. In order for it to begin the regeneration of the Earth, it would use the spirit of Captain Okita and the energy from the engine and gun to power the process.

"Are you insinuating we wanted to use the technology for military gain?" Another well-decorated admiral asked.

"The pain we've all suffered should not be channeled into revenge or anger. Earth has a chance now and everyone alive needs focus that into the mission of prospering together." Yuki smiled as she held the data pad tightly over her heart, knowing that she wanted to do just that with the life before her.

"Leave it to the pacifist women of that planet to hold such a mindset."

"They don't have to worry about invasion with the technological powers and wealth of resources they hold!"

"They should suffer like we have! Maybe then they'll change their tone!" A third called.

"That is enough," Admiral Hijikata stopped the line of conversation. He had tolerated just about enough from his colleagues. While he understood their fear and need to form protection for their soon to be renewed home, attacking one of the women who played a vital role in saving them was not the answer. "Commander Mori has done more than enough to aid us in our mission to see a prosperous Earth again. I will not have her loyalties or efforts belittled."

The man stopped and turned to look at the woman he considered a daughter, "Commander Mori, I wish to apologize once again for these comments. It would be a honor to have you continue with us in the command center of the UNCF as both an officer and an emissary for Iscandar. Please continue to help us realize our dreams of a green Earth."

Yuki's eyes closed for a moment before she focused on the admiral. Her chin went up, and she stood tall and proud.

"I would be honored to see what a paradise Earth will become with all of our efforts. I will add one thing, I know you all must have read over the reports of the unified effort to bring about an end to the Gamilain war efforts. I do believe that Earth has many positive qualities that might bring some assistance to that dream of peaceful and connected galaxies."

"We will take your suggestion into consideration and in the future ask for your insight being the only one of us to have contact with the leader of the Gamila forces."

"Every insight into that mad man's plans and capabilities would be much appreciated." An older woman, dressed as a general spoke. Concern in her voice evident.

"Sir, I thought Dessler, the former king, was killed when his ship exploded." Sanada asked not knowing if the brass had other sources for thinking that Desslar could possibly still remain a threat.

"Given his ability to escape death, as we've read, and the reports of scouts seeing movement on a distant planet some distance outside of the solar system, we're not so sure to bury him just yet."

"Gentlemen and Ladies, shall we continue to discuss the matters at hand?"

"I still don't see the point if we can't use..."

"Enough," Admirmal Hijikata bellowed, "General Miyazaki, if you would set us back on topic." Without further ado, the meeting picked back up with acting Captain Sanada talking about the research on the Cosmos Reverser to the group.

Yuki took her seat and silently listened to the group discussion, not feeling up to the discussion at hand.

* * *

The meetings took up most of the day. Much to many of the crew's dislike, the decision to keep the truth behind the origins of the war would remain classified. Kodai felt his brother's death once again being demeaned, not only his brother's but all those who died in the attacks over the years.

The thought of taking the first steps in his new life with Yuki after this meeting kept him from losing hope in the questionable information that arose. Finding an apartment, locking them both inside for several days, adoring every part of her for hours on end… heaven.

For the afternoon session, the top brass entered the room and what they liked to paint as the future emerged. He could see her sitting up with Sanada and the other officials. Her face was stoic, much the time he first met her before they first boarded the Yamato. Now he knew her well enough to know that shell was not the real Yuki. He longed to see her smile, touch her face and bask in the warmth that she gave him with simply being near.

He must have sported a goofy grin on his face because the man to his left gave him a nudge. Shaking his head slightly, he turned to see Shima silently laughing at him.

"You've got it bad my friend," he mouthed out.

Kodai nodded, agreeing.

Their quiet conversation ended when the admirals stood and dismissed the crew. They all would be contacted regarding the second phase of the Yamato mission if needed; otherwise, the reward of leave appeared on the horizon.

Standing and saluting, Kodai moved swiftly for the stage area where Yuki clutched a tablet to her chest, listening to a conversation with Admiral Hijikata and another. Their conversation must have ended shortly before Kodai approached, as the other man, a general in rank saluted and tenderly patted Yuki's shoulder before leaving.

"I'm sorry you experienced that again." Admiral Hijikata's voice kept low as he placed his hand on her arm. "They are scared. The Gamila attacks increased as the Yamato pushed closer to Gamila and Isclandar."

"I do understand their fear." Yuki sadly smiled. "And I do want to help, but weapons never bring about peace."

Kodai came into the conversation at that point with a salute to the Admiral, and a concerned face looking towards Yuki.

Her eyes met his and he instantly knew the meetings had been worse on her, than him.

"Ah, Kodai. Just the man I wanted to see." The Admiral grinned as he once again noticed how the pair seemed to instantly move closer to each other.

"Me, sir?" The younger man sounded a little perplexed.

"Yes. I know that you both don't have a place of your own quite yet. As Yuki knows, my home is quite spacious and I would be most honored if you would stay with me for a time."

"Really sir, that isn't necessary. I'd hate to impose." Kodai began, not sure on where the pair would go until they could figure out a space that could accommodate them both. Certainly the men's barracks were not a place for cohabitation… but the admiral's home? That might not be ideal either for privacy needs.

"Well my boy, I will let you two discuss it, but it would make me happy to have Yuki back for a time as well." The good-hearted man nodded and gave the Tactical Officer a farewell salute. He then turned to give Yuki a similar gesture before hugging her gingerly. Walking away, the two found themselves in an awkward silence.

Yuki stood still, almost as if she didn't dare move or something might ruin the warmth that she felt from the Admiral and Kodai, standing next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Kodai asked, pulling her into an embrace. His lightly calloused hands rubbed against her back, trying to pull her out of her thoughts and get her talk to him.

"Can we leave here, please?" She whispered after catching a nasty glance from one of the top generals, who had accused her of not wanting to help the Earth.

Letting her bury her head in the crook of his neck for a moment, he felt his heart hurt. One hand went up to stroke her hair, trying to give her support.

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

 _And there you have chapter 4. Man those military guys can be total asshats! You'll have to come back and see what problems they cause for our couple._

 _Thanks for reading, see you in about a week!_


	5. Temporary Home

_Chapter 5: **Temporary Home**_

 _Hot and shiny off the revision table and ready to hopefully help brighten up your day. We have fluff, plot development and more fluff! Got to enjoy the fluff! Also to the reviewers, thanks so much. I do intent to finish up this baby and then hop back on an old One Piece story that I have neglected for a time. Have no fear, I always finish my stories... the plot bunnies won't let me just leave them. They do get sidetracked if other ideas become too persistent to be let loose._

 _Enough of that chatter, FLUFF!_

* * *

Kodai took Yuki's hand and after a reassuring squeeze, they took off to find a quiet place to talk. Doing their best to avoid the crowds, they both quickly realized that their uniforms stuck out in the streets of the underground city. Several groups of children and other citizens approached them, smiles on their faces, hope surging so much it almost oozed through their skin.

They did their best to accept the gratitude from those around them, and gently excuse themselves from the growing hoard. Ducking into the first clothing store they found, the pair purchased civilian clothes to allow for a less obvious escape.

Come out of the women's dressing room, Yuki found a simple brown pencil skirt and a red shirt top. A navy colored long cardigan and a burnt yellow looking scarf completed the ensemble. She would fit in rather well now; similarly, her companion also found clothes to blend better into the city. The dark pants, white shirt and worn, but sharp looking fighter style jacket made him look much like an ordinary young man. With their uniforms securely stashed in a bag Kodai carried, they struck out again to find a place to sit down, get a proper meal and figure out what was next.

Once they freely walked through the streets of the city, the state of the citizens surviving became clearer to them. In some ways, the town looked worse off.

Granted there were more people now in the city center - whether it was due to the Yamato's return or more and more of the other settlements collapsed- the city felt alive and teetering on collapse.

It was in the air, something that told Yuki the human race just barely hung on for one last hope. Walking arm in arm with Kodai, she allowed her thoughts to wander. For as long as she could solidly remember, she lived with the humans - even thought she was one of them for the majority of that time.

From what she knew, the human race had survival at their core. No matter how bleak things grew, hope never left sight for long. The pair silently continued down the path, Kodai knowing of a nice little café if it still existed. Instead of heading for bars and the like on their nights off before boarding Yamato, Kodai frequented places that reminded him of home. Feeling connected to those he lost sipping tea and having traditional Japanese sweets, instead of drinking his pay away and feeling numb with the others.

To his luck, the little shop remained open. The little back alley shop somehow kept business coming even when half the other shops didn't look familiar.

Holding the door open for Yuki, he smiled at the elderly woman who came to greet them.

"I thought you'd never return." Her smile welcomed him back as if he was family. Yuki looked the place over and felt a warmth to the décor and the old woman, hunched over slightly from age and hard work. Before the ship's internal affairs officer knew it, Kodai maneuvered them to a secluded table and tea and delicious looking treats were set before her.

"The Japanese sweets here remind me of what my mother made for special occasions." He closed his eyes as he took a sip of the tea. Matcha or a special type of green tea was rare. However, this little shop always maintained a supply – it didn't hurt that many people didn't have the time or the desire to keep some traditions alive.

"I've tasted similar at the Admiral's residence," Yuki replied savoring the taste of the mildly bitter tea and then the contrasting sweetness of the cake.

"The Admiral?"

"Yes, his house is in the old Japanese traditional style. I've missed some of that this past year." She confessed setting her fork down on the simply decorated plate. Kodai too stopped eating and watched her for a moment. Her hands went to rest on her lap, her head slightly bowed.

"Would you like to go back there for a time?" He asked reaching out to touch her. If recuperating at the Admiral's residence would allow Yuki any measure of peace, then it would happen- no question.

"It's not that." She sighed, looking up and meeting his eyes.

"Tell me," he requested, not liking her so withdrawn. It was selfish of him to want to share in her burden just so he could see her smile, but that didn't make it any less true.

"Nothing new." Her sad smile didn't tell much. "Some of the images in my mind appear to be plans for the Wave Core Engine. Many of the Admiral's colleagues and peers demanded that I surrender that information."

"So they can make more weapons?" Kodai hated that idea. The power of those weapons frightened him. He had been the one to fire the gun that destroyed half a planet and saw the destruction that Desslar's versions inflicted. If the Earth gained those again the consequences could be disastrous.

"I refused," she spoke with determination and fire in her eyes once more. "I didn't give them the information then, and now, even if I remembered all of the details, I wouldn't."

Kodai felt pride welling up in his heart for his love. She wasn't a weak woman at all. Yuki survived much more than he could possibly fathom, and still she continued to fight for everyone - humans, Iscandarians, and even the Gamilians. Her belief in a peaceful coexistence for all gave him hope that it would happen.

"Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No." He adamantly told her. "And that doesn't make you a traitor or anything else they called you either. I'm sure someone thought that your refusal meant you weren't on Earth's side."

"They did."

"Well, you are not."

"I know that in my heart. It just brought back memories of before the Yamato launched." She sighed. "The man who threatened me…"

"Wait a minute. Someone threatened you?" Kodai felt himself growing livid at the thought of anyone making Yuki feel insecure.

"Kodai," she took his arm, a little startled that his eyes went wild at the slight mention of the verbal tiff in the debrief. "I'm fine. Captain Sanada, Admiral Hijikata, and some others stopped it rather quick… but the man's face. It looked so familiar, like I saw him somewhere I shouldn't regularly… like near a vehicle… through the window." Her hand left his and reached into the air as if she attempted to touch something from her memory. "It doesn't make sense." Her voice turned frustrated and she shook her head.

"Before the Yamato launched?"

"Even before that… like long before that…" Rubbing her temples, Yuki felt a headache coming on.

"Hey, don't work yourself up over this." He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "If you remember, then you remember. Until then, take it easy and not force yourself to recall any of it."

The tired look in her eyes told that their day needed shortening. They would not be enjoying any grand strolls together, or looking at shared apartments in the area after all. Taking stock of his own energy levels, he would be lucky to make it through a session with the base housing authority officials.

"How about we do this," He began kissing her hand again. "You head to Admiral Hijikata's for a time. You relax there and rest."

"We," she corrected him not wanting to part from his side for a long time.

* * *

The pair took a military transport slightly out of the main housing complex area of the underground city. Kodai hardly left the main base zones, so the terrain and life outside remained new for him to experience. After the bombings leveled his hometown in Kanagawa and destroyed his family except for his brother, the young boy had eagerly joined the academy and began his training in the underground base. As the Earth's atmosphere and surface deteriorated, space once used solely for military purposes now became a refuge for the human species. Similar stations and situations scattered around the planet, making up what was left of the race and the UNCF forces.

The car stopped outside a quiet neighborhood. The bustle from the city center quite some distance away allowed for a feeling of relaxation and security.

And boy, did this area have security. Looking up at the residence they stood before, he marveled at the tall gate and high tech looking security measures. Yuki thanked the driver and walked up to what looked like the main entrance. Placing her hand on the sensor pad, a green light flashed and the door opened to them.

She turned to look at her companion, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder, and her bag in his left hand. Waking up from his moment of amazement, he moved to stand at Yuki's side. Together they walked through the gate and into the well-protected compound.

If he weren't already surprised, the house that stood within would have left him speechless.

There within the metal walls survived an old Japanese house. Traditional curved red clay shingles covered the slightly peaked roof. The single story house looked to be made of wood walls and paper doors. A plaque on the doorway hung with a delicate writing of Hijikata's name.

The smell of tatami mats – the mix of old and new straw flooring wafted into his nose the second Yuki called out and opened the door to enter the house.

Taking off her shoes, she reached out for her bag, from the still shocked Kodai.

"Admiral Hijikata took apart his family home long before the bombings destroyed his hometown," she informed the man at her side. Kodai smiled, enjoying the reminder of what his parents' home used to look like. "He's lived here for years before the base became a refuge for civilians." Yuki continued but then stopped as footsteps could be heard on the floor.

"Miss Yuki!" The voice of an elderly, but still quite energetic woman called out.

"Akiko," Yuki set her bag down and moved quickly to embrace the woman in a simple dress and apron. A white cloth was wrapped around her head like his mother used to do while cleaning the house. Kodai could only watch the reunion wondering if the woman was Admiral Hijikata's wife or not.

"I prayed every day you would come back to us! It's been so long since I've seen you girl. Now let me look at you!" The woman pushed back a bit to take in the sight of the younger woman, gone for a full year.

"You've grown more beautiful, a true sight for these old eyes." The woman smiled, his eyes twinkling with happiness. "And who do we have here?" The focus of her gaze now connected to the bewildered man behind the pair, still in the doorway.

"Akiko, this is Susumu Kodai. We're…"

"You got yourself a handsome beau, that's wonderful!" The woman walked over, and Kodai took a step into the house to meet her.

"I'm Kodai, it's good to meet you, ma'am."

"And such a proper one too. It's just Akiko, dear. I come over to the Admiral's home twice a week to help with cleaning and such. Good to meet you." The woman looked back to Yuki and gave her a quick thumbs up and a wink at her choice in a suitor.

"Now, where are my manners?" She sighed, "you two must be tired and hungry! And here I have you standing in the hallway! I'll fix up something in the kitchen."

"It's ok Akiko, we don't want to be any trouble or put you behind in your work." Yuki attempted to stop the older woman but found little success. "I'm going to put our things in my room, and we'll meet you. No rush, really."

Once the other woman was out of sight and busy in the kitchen, her cleaning forgotten temporarily, Yuki turned to Kodai and smiled.

"While I don't know if I ever had a mother, or what one is truly like, I think that Akiko is the closest I will ever come to one."

Kodai stepped up to her side and kissed her cheek.

"She certainly plays the part well." He pulled her in for a hug as well, hoping that she felt better being somewhere she felt safe. "How're you feeling? You look tired love," his concerned voice sent shivers down her body, combined with his hands pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"I'm fine, really. Let's drop off our bags." She responded, leaning in to kiss him quickly.

The two walked in silence as they rounded a few corners to the far right side of the house. Opening a paper screen door, Yuki walked into a simple, but cozy room. Kodai carried their bags and set them down on the smooth tatami flooring.

When he next noticed, Yuki had the screen doors on the opposite side of the room opened wide to reveal a porch and what would have been a backyard. Moving quickly to her side, he could almost picture the lush green that normally would color a Japanese garden. Instead, the area was simply decorated with objects the Admiral must have collected and saved from above-ground. And yet, a bit of green did catch his eye. In a small patch of land, flowers grew.

"They're still here," She whispered stepping off the porch and walking to the bulbs. Some were blooming while others had yet to fully open.

Kodai watched as a bright smile touched her lips as she inhaled deeply. Looking closer, he noticed that the plants looked quite similar to the ones Yurisha had given to Yuki as they left Iscandar. He made a mental note to ask how they got there, but, for now, was content to watch Yuki finally relax after all that happened to them the last year or so.

After getting a few things settled in their room, Kodai took Yuki's hand as she led them around the house and to the kitchen.

At a small table, several plates of food rested, waiting for someone to eat them.

"There you are." Akiko grinned at the pair. "I thought you decided to have another kind of snack." The devilish grin surprised Kodai as he tried to not flush too brightly at the insinuation. Granted he wanted to… the heavens only knew how badly he wanted her at all times now. Thinking back on things, maybe their inability to see the real feelings or act on them earlier in the voyage had been a good thing.

Yuki giggled at that comment and at once, Kodai didn't mind the embarrassed feeling. She so rarely laughed, that he would allow almost anything to happen to him as long as he could hear that sweet melody.

The trio sat down and ate together. The couple informing the housekeeper of some of their adventures aboard the Yamato, trying to keep the conversation light. No matter how much she wanted to stay awake and talk, Yuki found herself yawning throughout the meal, not really enjoying the food as she normally did when Akiko cooked.

"Want to take a nap?" Kodai asked, not wanting to make her do anything she didn't want.

"You look exhausted, the both of you." Akiko chimed in, helping Kodai's cause against a stubborn young woman. "I'm in the neighborhood, and I can come to visit tomorrow. It's not like a full year will pass before we see each other again dear."

Yuki gave in and complied with leaving the table.

"Your futons and bedding have been changed. The Admiral began getting your things ready some time ago. He really did miss you, sweetie." The housekeeper added before shoo'ing the pair away.

* * *

Once back in their room, Kodai began to pull out the futon style bedding, enjoying the feel of the traditional mattresses and soft blankets. The artificial sun only now began dimming as Yuki returned from the bathroom, dressed in a dull purple kimono. It matched her eye color Kodai instantly thought with a grin.

While she was away, Akiko brought another set of bedding, so that the pair could have extra room to sleep on. The dual futons laid side-by-side, ready for their occupants. Kodai stripped down to his shirt and took out a pair of long soft pants from his duffle. He sat on the mattresses waiting for Yuki to return to his side, just enjoying the feel of the room.

"You were right, it is easy to relax here." He beamed looking up into her eyes. The damp locks of golden silk dripped lightly on her shoulders and back.

"Sitting with the Admiral on the porch and sometimes Akiko make up the happiest memories I have of before boarding the Yamato and meeting you," she confessed kneeling on the mattress next to him. Leaning into his muscular frame, she enjoyed the feeling of his warmth. His presence and gentle hands rubbing against hers added to the sense of protection and reassurance that he loved her.

"You've been yawning all day, let's get some sleep," he suggested reclining back and pulling her with him. Yuki settled on her side, curled up against his chest. Their legs and arms entwined into a position where they were touching as much as possible, enjoying the feeling of the other's body so close.

"Sleep love," he whispered to her, as he stroked her hair. The contact and the warmth of the blankets had her drifting to sleep in no time at all. Kodai yawned as well, liking the idea of an early bedtime. Closing his eyes, he too quickly found the peaceful rest he needed.

* * *

The soft sounds of a screen door opening and footsteps some distance away roused the slumbering Tactical Officer. Not wanting to get up from his place beside Yuki, he turned to look out of the slightly opened door the best he could. Noticing the artificial sun had set and the night images used mainly to simulate a typical above ground habitat for the civilians reflected against the high walls, he assumed the noises were from a recently returned Admiral.

Extracting himself from the comfortable bed, and making sure Yuki continued her sleep, Kodai stood up, stretching. Walking slowly across the tatami mats, he opened the screen leading onto the back porch. As he carefully shut the door once he was out of the room, he found Admiral Hijikata sitting on the porch a ways down on the opposite end of the house.

"Sir," Kodai walked the distance between the two, not knowing if he should salute his old instructor or not. It was the first time the two met out of uniform or away from UNCF business.

"No need to salute when we're both civilians my boy." The old man smiled and patted the spot next to him.

Kodai sat mimicking the cross-legged stance of his mentor and leaned back against the outer wall of the quiet house.

"Thank you, sir, for inviting us here." Kodai started. "I think it will do Yuki some good to be somewhere familiar."

"Her memories are returning, aren't they?" The other man asked turning to his side and pouring a second glass of sake for his guest.

"Doctor Sado and Captain Sanada think it was the shock…" He trailed off closing his eyes, not wanting to think back on the time he felt her lifeless body in his arms. Shaking the thought out of his head, he opened his eyes to find a cup of sake extended towards him.

Typically not one to drink, Kodai felt the situation called for one. Taking the fluid down in one gulp, the burn down his throat had him coughing slightly.

"Sake isn't meant to be chugged," The older man instructed. "In this world, two types of drinkers exist. Those wanting to get drunk and forget and those who wish to savor the small pleasures in life."

"Don't forget Dr. Sado," Kodai added. "He just drinks to drink I think."

The two men shared a soft chuckle at their mutual acquaintance's trademark.

"Try another?" Hijikata asked, holding up the bottle. Kodai nodded and, this time, sipped at the cool liquid. "I don't blame you for wanting to forget some of what happened on your voyage. I don't know how I would have reacted to seeing Yuki taken and injured… I'm much too old to be running around in space to begin with."

"I feel like I've aged twenty years, to be honest, sir."

"You're still young. You shouldn't be admitting to feeling old just yet." The Admiral grinned. "Kodai, before we get on the topic I think both you and Yuki are owed explanations; I want to say that I am truly sorry for the mission your brother went on and the pain he must have endured at the hands of the Gamilan forces. I suppose I should be apologizing for the cover up of the origins for the war we've been fighting as well."

Silence hung in the air for a time.

"It feels like so long ago that I don't recall who jumped the gun or why they felt threatened by the Gamila forces. Humans seem to have a tendency to panic at the wrong times."

"I agree with you there." The younger officer replied. Noticing that his drinking companion's glass looked empty, Kodai motioned for the bottle and poured the glass as per tradition.

"So, where shall I begin?" The man asked after he took a sip of his now refilled cup.

"I've made my peace with the loss of my brother. Honestly, he would have gone on the mission knowing the low chance of survival. Mamoru was that kind of captain. I'd love to say I could be that brave in the face of danger, knowing I was sending my friends to sure death."

"Susumu, you commanded the fighters as a Tactical Officer. You sent them out and dealt with the losses."

"I did… and I didn't like it. When I had to choose the Yamato over saving Yuki, it tore at my soul. I didn't feel that bad with the others- I know that sounds horrible, but I got lucky." He took a larger sip of the sake. "I don't ever want to feel that way again. I don't think… I'm cut out for a captain-ship level responsibility. I couldn't send Yuki or Shima to their deaths…"

"The greater good never comes without a painful side."

Both men nodded in agreement.

"I have faith you would be a great captain, much like your brother." He began again. "And most on board the Yamato agree with me. Kato, Sanada, and even the late Captain Okita's records tell of your bravery and wisdom in combat. I know Mamoru and your family couldn't be prouder."

"Thank you, sir. It feels good to have others feel that way."

"And Yuki certainly understands why a rescue plan wasn't a top priority; although, from the records, it looks like she tends to get out of the trouble that finds her. She must indeed be a goddess of fortune to have survived all she has."

"She's incredible." Kodai breathed out looking towards the room where she slept.

"With the help of the Zaltz military man, she blew up Desslar's giant fortress. Assisted in befriending and earning the respect of several captains in the Gamila resistance movement for her bravery and kindness while captured. Our Yuki is quite incredible."

"It almost makes sense she isn't human," Kodai began. "I don't think anyone could be born so perfect. Although I wish people would see our side of that argument more clearly."

"I don't think I take your meaning." The Admiral questioned.

"On board," Kodai took a sip before continuing. "They all but shunned her when there were rumors of her being an alien. It was hell watching her eyes lose that spark of life for those weeks. Even after the Captain tried to clarify to the crew about Yurisha, some still didn't believe it. And now… now that we know for sure… I can't help but expect others to continue that fear, animosity, anger… ignorance."

"Sometimes I do wonder why those women gave us the means to save our species." He agreed, understanding Kodai's feelings. "There must have been something worthwhile in giving such a gift so freely."

"After meeting several of the Iscandar Princesses, I can attest to it being a trait of their kind. When we arrived on Iscandar, Starsha brought food, medical supplies and parts for the ship without out even knowing if we were worthy of the Cosmos Reverser."

"My limited time with Yurisha, and then being around Yuki, I can agree, it runs in the family."

"Sir, can you tell me more about Yuki? I don't mean her past so much- that is still important- but I need to know if she is in any danger now that the Yamato Plan is over. Her demeanor after the morning meetings… and her mention of the hostility…"

"Old Miyazaki?" The Admiral knew exactly whom Kodai meant. "He's all talk that one, but his followers prove their near-sightedness almost daily." Seeing that his comment did not help to alleviate the worry in his former pupil's eyes, Hijikata began again.

"If he were the only one on the council, I would advise you to run with Yuki somewhere you both could find peace. Thankfully, many understand Yuki's hesitance to openly providing the weapon information. I swear to you Kodai, I will always keep her safe from the UNCF brass. With you by her side, I am sure that she will finally find happiness here on Earth.."

"My biggest fear is that they'll take her. Something will arise and what she's sacrificed won't be enough." His voice took on a panicked tone. "They'll use her circumstances to blackmail her into giving them the plans or worse… she'll become a test subject to unlock the secrets of how she came back alive! None of the others came back when the Cosmos Reverser started up… So that means there might be more to her genes that could someday help humans too." Kodai poured out his fears to the point he nearly spilled the contents of his cup.

"How can you promise to keep that from happening?" He asked looking at the Admiral with anguish in his eyes.

"He can't." Came the feminine voice from off to the side.

* * *

 _And that is where we will leave you all :) Take heart, it won't be for long! Pinky promise!_

 _Also, life is quieting down a bit, so that means more creative writing time for me and more chapters for you!_


	6. Message from Home

_Chapter 6 - **Message from Home**_

 _And we're back! As with most of my chapters, FLUFF will be in ready supply._

 _Strong female characters and fluff - those are hopefully trademarks of my time on this lovely website._

* * *

Yuki woke from a confusing dream to the sounds of men talking. Feeling the absence of his frame against her side, and recognizing the voices after a moment of focused listening, she took stock of her surroundings.

The latest round of dreams came in flashes, fragmented and making little to no sense. The man's face – Councilman Miyazaki, she thought – glared at her from the window of another car as Yurisha and she left the central compound offices. They safely followed the same routine every day for months, she recalled.

Hijikata would see them both to the central headquarters in the morning where they would work with the engineers for several hours. After that, a short five-minute transport brought them to their next destination… except not that day.

Miyazaki recommended the two take a break after all their hard work. She didn't think anything of the out-of-character suggestion or if a connection existed to the latest round of verbal altercations. It was only a few days after that a nasty fight erupted, and she denied the group her knowledge on creating more weapons. She also refused the request – more of a demand- to teach the UNCF engineers more about the machine's inner workings.

From the limited bits of recognizable images, that was about all she could piece together. Intermittent blueprints, other people's faces talking at her – some she could name, other not so much, and the green fields… they jumbled together..

A shiver went up her spine as the realization hit - that man might have tried to have her killed. She certainly felt the hostility from him and that worried her. Would he try it again if she continued to disregard his wishes? Her memory of the things he wanted were a sporadic mess in her mind thanks to the accident all those years ago.

Sitting up, she tried to focus on something solid and real. The voices of the two soldiers were muffled by the distance and the screen door, but the discussion sounded serious in nature out on the porch.

From the sounds of it, they were drinking – which felt a little out of place for Kodai. Then again, she only knew the Kodai from the Yamato; in all their time together on the ship, he wasn't very forthcoming about his life during the academy… or what he did in his free time on Earth. Still, she could not picture the man who often tongue-tied himself something awful around women drinking with the boys, or flirting with certain scantily clad bar bunnies.

That seemed near impossible, given what she noticed on the Yamato and the teasing from several of the men on staff. She wondered if he even knew Akira, the accountant turned fighter pilot, at one point harbored feelings for the naive and inexperienced officer.

"When I had to choose the Yamato over saving Yuki, it tore at my soul. I didn't feel that bad with the others- I know that sounds horrible, but I got lucky." She listened from her spot still sitting down on their bed. However, at the pain in his voice, her heart felt heavy.

Pulling her light robe tighter around her frame, she listened to his insecurities; closing her eyes, she wanted to jump out and tell him how she felt. She always had faith that the Yamato and he would come for her. While she could not just wait for them, Yuki knew when she needed him the most, Kodai would appear.

And he had.

"She's incredible." At those words, a faint blush painted her face. She felt the same way about him.

"It almost makes sense she isn't human," Yuki froze for a moment, confused at his meaning. Moving off the futon, she stood up and walked to the closed screen door, needing to hear what he may not be able to say to her face. "I don't think anyone could be born so perfect."

Shaking her head, she wondered how he could think she was perfect. She felt far from it more often than not. With her limited memories, her uncertainties from her past, she could easily name many different parts of her life now that seemed the opposite of perfect.

Listening to her lover's words, she echoed his concerns about Miyazaki, even more so now with the pieces of her memories pointing to him knowing something about the bombing, the supposed terrorist attacks that to this day remained unsolved and classified.

"How can you promise to keep that from happening?" Yuki could no longer stand there listening. She felt compelled to go to him, reassure him that for now and as long as she could – they would be together.

"He can't," she uttered as she opened the sliding screen and stepped out onto the porch.

Both men looked up to see her slight frame in the human-made moonlight. Her eyes held a determined stare. Walking slowly towards the pair, she knelt down at Kodai's side. Taking the cup from his grasp, she set it on the wooden porch boards. She reached for his hands, pulling them close to her heart so he could feel the deep rhythm within her, Yuki smiled sadly.

"No one can promise a future without struggle. The only promise that I offer is that I will love only you until my final breath. And if that comes when we both are old and gray, or in a few months… I'll treasure our love, every second we get." Leaning in, she kissed him lightly.

Kodai moved his hands to cup her face. Their eyes connected in a silent conversation, both not wanting to think about all the bad that could happen. At that moment, they accepted it all – the pain, the joy, the fear.

"I love you," He whispered pulling her closer and kissing her soundly again.

The Admiral felt like an intruder in their private moment. The two young lovers faced a fate that felt more than unfair. Taking a sip of his drink, the old man, who faced heartbreak and loss of his own soulmate years before, prayed they find happiness more so than strife.

The two sat for a moment in silence, their foreheads resting on one another, sharing the same air.

"I'll be careful to not openly anger the council and assist as much as I can," Yuki promised. "With both of you watching over me, we'll face whatever the future holds." Turing her head slightly towards the older man, she extended her hand for the Admiral to take.

"You have my vow to assist you both anyway I can."

"We appreciate the help. You have been a trusted advisor and guardian for so long." Yuki said her voice full of sincerity.

The trio sat in a comfortable silence for a time, Yuki sitting at Kodai's side, resting her head on his shoulder, the nearly empty bottle between the two and the Admiral.

"Well, I don't know about you both, but these old bones need rest. You should have orders on your communicators to report into base tomorrow around 1300; so you've got the morning to have breakfast with me and then I'll answer all your questions."

"Thank you, sir." Kodai nodded in appreciation. While he wanted to continue with their conversation, he understood not everything needed to be sorted out that evening.

The older man stood and leaned down to place a kiss to Yuki's head before retiring to his room. After he had shut the door, the lovers remained on the porch looking out on the small flower patch.

"Did you sleep well? No more nightmares or..." Kodai asked pulling her closer to him.

"Nothing too painful, but I think I remembered something about the crash that put Yurisha into a coma and wiped my memories." She confessed, not sure the right course of action meant telling Kodai about Miyazaki or not. Knowing how he might react scared her. He might get angry and possibly lash out at the Council Member. That surely would mean the end of Kodai's career in the military. She could not let that happen.

"Really?"

"I'm not really sure what it all means. I remember being in the car that morning. We used a break from our work with the engineering team to see a new park in the city center. A special transport arranged… only a few people knew which car… I don't think it was outside terrorists."

"You think it was someone inside the council? Can you remember who knew about your trip?"

"Not really," she lied. Shaking her head, she could not stand to look at him while she lied, but she desperately wanted to protect him as well.

"It's ok." Kodai comforted her. He sensed she held back something, but did not pry further. "Why don't we head back to our room? I'm sure we could both get more sleep or maybe a soak in a real Japanese tub?"

Standing up, Kodai offered his hand to assist her to her feet. Linked arm-in-arm, they walked back towards the screen door leading to their shared room.

* * *

Sometime later that evening, as the couple spooned close under the covers, a sense of peace filled them, shutting out the worries of the day.

Placing a content kiss to the crook of Yuki's neck, Kodai let his hands absently traced across the skin of her stomach. He relished the ability to lay with her.

He was serious when he said that she neared on perfection. Recalling the last few hours of their lovemaking, and worshiping every inch of her again rekindled the need inside to express just how strongly he loved her.

Nipping lightly at her alabaster skin, he brought forth a giggle from the dozing woman in his arms.

"I'm going to start walking funny if you keep this up," she contently sighed as his mouth and teeth ran over her exposed flesh above the blankets.

"I can't stop Yuki." He groaned, trying to calm himself. "If we could stay in bed for the rest of our lives, I would be a happy man."

"There are many things we can't do if we stay here forever," she replied. "Like find a house, walk through the gardens that will grow soon or see any of our friends again."

"Worth it." He chuckled, nuzzling his face into her shoulder. "Speaking of house…"

"We won't have the funds to get a Japanese style house like this for some time." Yuki sounded a little sad at the thought, "But I don't need anything special."

She added turning around and facing him.

Her hands went to his face, one gently stroking his wild hair. "I only need you."

"Well, that makes the hunt rather easy." He smiled resting his forehead on hers. "It should be close to the base, maybe a two bedroom apartment – so we can have a spare room or an office for you, at least for a while before…"

The bright smile on her face told him he didn't have to expand on other reasons to have an extra room. Family. Yuki had once said to him that people create new ones. The Yamato certainly became a family – or most of it anyway – but now, they both understood where their relationship headed.

"A house. A family." She breathed, liking the idea of starting a family with the man before her.

"A couple of kids maybe in a few years. When we're ready," he added. "Maybe when the Earth is back to normal and we can figure out jobs so we can both be together with them."

"Do you..." Yuki stopped her question, not wanting to sour the happy visions with the cruelty of reality.

"What love?"

"Do you think I'll be able to? Have children, I mean."

"We can always ask Dr. Sado, but why wouldn't you? And if for some reason there are complications, we'll work through it. I promise you Yuki, we'll be happy."

"I already am." She leaned in and kissed his lips.

* * *

The trio sat around the table, enjoying a simple but delicious meal prepared by the Admiral. The conversation began off lively that morning after a leisurely wake up, recalling the times Yuki attempted to cook.

Kodai felt a hearty laugh erupt when the Admiral asked if he wanted to retract the previous night's statement on Yuki's perfection. Her kitchen skills still left room for considerable improvement. When she pouted at the Admiral's words, Kodai reminded her of the time she made coffee for an officer meeting - several of the crew instantly spit it out.

The flush of embarrassment touched her face and she crossed her arms over her chest at the good-natured teasing.

After clearing the dishes, an uneasy feeling began to emerge, signaling the time for real discussion to begin.

"Well my dear," The Admiral reached over and patted her hand. "I'm here to answer all that I can."

"I've accepted that I'm not human, and not really Iscandarian either. You were there when I first arrived on Earth?" She looked at the older man. He responded with an affirmative nod. "When I came to Earth, what did I say? Did I give you more information on what I was? My purpose other than preparing for Yurisha and Sasha?"

"You brought the knowledge to begin the work on the Yamato - a combination of human technology and that of Iscandar. At first, the council, myself included, doubted a skinny little thing like yourself could hold such information. However, the way you worked to solve issues between our understanding of space and the limited resources we possessed… we watched a miracle happen. Many of us thought you were a gift from heaven. You never mentioned how the Iscandarians knew so much about humans. We can only assume Starsha had watched us for some time… or found some of our early attempts to communicate with the cosmos – broadcasting messages, sending long-range unmanned ships out."

Kodai sat listening, saying nothing. Instead, he watched the expressions on Yuki's face change during Hijikata's account. Surprise that she had helped start the Yamato plan and even worked with Sanada for a great deal of time, sadness that her origins remained clouded, but happy to know she indeed set the Earthlings up to survive while the Yamato Plan left home.

"The tensions began shortly before Yurisha's arrival. Miyazaki suddenly decided that you held information back or didn't teach the project leaders enough. When you admitted to doing so, that only angered him more. When Yurisha arrived and you two began talking in your mother tongue, he felt.. I really don't know what he thought." The older man recalled a particularly livid Council Member and a cool and composed set of Iscandarians.

"Has he ever acted out against me, besides verbally?" Yuki asked looking at her hands, unsure of how much the two would connect with her line of inquiry.

"I've suspected his sympathizers of having some part in your accident if that is what you mean," Hijikata responded his voice grave. "Evidence proving that he had some part in it never surfaced or was destroyed."

"I don't want you anywhere near that man," Kodai spoke up with ice in his voice. "He'll try it again."

"While I agree that we need to keep an eye on him, I don't think we are in any position to confront him about it or retaliate." The other man quickly countered.

"Don't," Yuki set her cup down and took Kodai's hand. "Please don't do anything. Last night, I didn't want to tell you. I know it was him – I had a memory of him smiling at me through the car window before the massive explosion…"

"Yuki, how can I do nothing knowing this?" He stood up from his seat and looked down at Yuki. Kodai's eyes held a wildness to them that told everyone he would certainly attack the man if they crossed paths.

"Please don't. You'd be put in jail or worse." She voiced her fears strengthening the pressure on his hands. "I need to have you with me. You can't protect me if you're in trouble. And I can't protect you either… Promise me."

Kodai gazed straight into her determined orbs. They were pleading with him to comply, to assure her that she would not be the cause of his undoing.

"I want the Admiral, Sanada or myself in the room whenever he is there with you." The concession came, and she quickly agreed, hoping that he could see Miyazaki and not react.

"I don't suppose the communication systems on Earth have improved in the last year?" Yuki turned back to the Admiral.

"Not significantly, why do you ask?"

"I need to contact Yurisha… she might have some more information on all this."

"I do recall you using your pod to make contact with Iscandar once." The military man offered.

"Do you still have it? One of the transport pods?" She asked hope in her voice.

"I'll take you."

* * *

The three left the secure walls of the Hijikata compound and rode back towards the city center. Dressed in their normal crew attire, the two bridge officers of the Yamato followed the Admiral into a restricted part of the base.

The sounds of welding and metal hitting metal echoed in the large hanger. The Yamato and the Cosmos Reverser, powered by Captain Okita's spirit rested not far from their current location. The noises coming from the celebrations off and on base lingered in the background adding to the noise currently assaulting their ears.

Piles of what looked to be space debris and salvaged parts littered the enclosed area. When there wasn't heaps of debris on the floor, shelves lined the walls with parts clean and shining, or tables stood with even more items on top. A central path allowed the personnel to get where they needed to go.

Several tables held larger pieces of engine blocks and control panels. Some looked UNCF in origin and others not so much. Yuki's eyes scanned the room of machinery, feeling a sense of worry at what she saw. The men and women at work appeared to be taking apart Gamilan technology or making modifications on it. The majority of the parts – though not sure how - she recognized to be either weapons or warp drives components.

"They're making weapons?" She stopped looking at one worker connecting some strange looking wires. Kodai and the Admiral heard her concerned voice, not more than a whisper and turned. Her hands covered her mouth, and her eyes went wide in disbelief.

"The UNCF tasked many of our top minds to figure out the power source behind the Gamilia weaponry, yes." He stepped closer to Yuki, extending his arm to place it on her shoulder. "The primary objective, to my knowledge, focused on unlocking their weaponry to find a means of shielding our ships. A prototype of a barrier system was installed on all new ships only four months ago."

"That configuration isn't a defense weapon." She pointed to a mass of Earth and Gamilia technology.

"Yuki? How can you tell?" Kodai asked, not seeing what she did.

"I just can," she replied not taking her eyes off the mass of titanium and an amalgamation of parts. This was the first time that Yuki's voice sounded outwardly cold to him since they began their relationship. It reminded him of the first few interactions with her after he had been a jerk.

"The pods are this way," the Admiral ushered them further away from the source of Yuki's mood change. Causing a scene now meant a lot of explaining of things he would rather not at the moment.

While it frightened her that in her absence technology from Iscandar and Gamilia now warped into weaponry, she felt no blame towards the Earthlings. The Yamato Plan never held any guarantees of success. Backup plans needed consideration. If the survivors of Earth turned back to the Izumi Plan, leaving Earth for a new location, then protection became vital. Her mindset lightened on the topic of weapons when they turned the corner and entered a private room.

There on the wall hung three upright Iscandarian pods. Something instantly drew her to the one that held a duller finish.

Walking up to it, she placed her hand on the slightly chipped, yet still relatively smooth gold colored surface.

A few tears fell from her eyes as a feeling of fear welled in the pit of her stomach. Trying to figure out the reason behind the emotion, she could only assume it connected to a memory lost to her like so many others. Thinking about the mission tasked to a younger version of herself, the apprehension about venturing into the unknown, to land on a strange planet and going alone – it explained a lot really.

"Yuki?" Kodai stood next to her, his arm around her shoulders.

"I was terrified," she breathed out. "I don't remember it with images, but I must have been petrified to leave Iscandar. Even with knowing that Yurisha and Sasha would follow."

"I think it brave and courageous. And so like you." He leaned in to place a kiss to her hair. "Do you think it still works?"

"Only one way to find out." Came her reply as they opened the large pod's hatch.

Inside, it looked very similar to the one Kodai found on Mars with the body of the deceased Sasha- a plush cushion for the occupant to rest on, display panels and other little compartments around the sides.

Stepping into the pod, Yuki turned so that her back touched the plush fabric, allowing her full access to the panels inside. Closing her eyes, she let her mind calm, trying to recall how to work the advanced machine.

The Admiral and Kodai stood in silence as she entered the pod, the door still ajar. For a moment or two, she remained with her eyes closed. Slowly her arm rose and moved to touch a section of the ship with buttons and cut wires. The slightly worse for wear condition of all three told of many attempts to take apart and understand the craft.

Yuki's delicate fingers hesitantly stroked the cool material, feeling the grooves of the buttons and vents until a flash of something hit her. The sensation of a recollection or dawning of understanding was hard to explain to anyone not experiencing it. The burst of energy and warmth as if a pleasant flutter came into a void – filling it… it thrilled her.

A smile graced her lips and her eyes opened with determination. Pulling the message capsule from the pouch on her belt that she carried at all times, she opened it and then looked for something from inside the pod.

Yuki felt a sense of urgency to her motions.

If she stopped now, the thought process or the muscle memory of what she needed to accomplish might fade.

Opening the panel on the side of the ship, she pulled out a few wires. Needing to use both of her hands, she handed the golden oval-shaped device to Kodai.

He took it without hesitation and watched her work, amazed at a completely new side to Yuki.

Kodai became a little worried when a set of sparks flew from the console as Yuki ripped a few wires from their connecting sockets; apparently, the power core retained some juice.

"Yuki?"

"I think I've got it." She sounded confident, and that alleviated some of his worries. "I'm ready for that now," holding out a free hand towards Kodai, she waited for him to hand it back.

Connecting the device to a few of the pulled wires, she hit a series of buttons in the pod's communication panel. With a breath of anticipation, she waited to see if anything happened. A supportive hand encircled her own as a few seconds of nothing and silence occurred.

Turning away from the panel and message device, her eyes met his with confusion – going over the faint memory of using the pod's controls before, she tried to recall what she did wrong.

"I thought…" The voice that came out of her lips sounded hesitant and saddened that her failure.

"Does it have enough power?" Kodai squeezed her hand. "I'm sure sitting here for years and being picked apart drained the fuel source."

"It really shouldn't… the cells are modeled after the Cosmos Engine's core."

"What if they took the cell out?" Kodai stepped closer. "Making weapons, pressuring you for more information… I would not put it past them if they pulled that cell long ago to try and power something else."

Yuki nodded, never considering that the humans could figure out the ship enough to extract that. Without a power cell pushing a current through the pod, those sparks should not have happened. She shook her head.

Feeling quite frustrated, she tried to calm herself. With a swift kick of her foot against the side of the pod, she conceded to the failed attempt. As she began to step out of the pod, lights sprung to life. The three standing nearest the machine looked on with shock as a projected screen appeared from the device she had in her hands. A foreign-looking language took up most of the screen.

Letting go of Kodai's hand, she went to work opening a communication source, able to read the text with ease.

"I can read this," she said in awe as she responded to prompts and a list of names pulled up for her to choose from.

"Yuki?" Kodai looked puzzled as the screen went black for a brief moment before the smiling face of Yurisha Iscandar was before them.

"Yuki!" The Princess' voice sounded positive and joyful. "But how?"

"I remembered." The woman in the pod responded in their native language, causing Yurisha's smile to brighten. "Well, some of it." Yuki clarified using English once more. "I know I came to Earth, I was born… created on Iscandar."

"You are you." The woman sharing many traits with Yuki smiled. Her often ambiguous way of speaking and word mannerisms had many people questioning her meaning at times. Yuki smiled at the memories that came back to her talking with what could be considered her only childhood friend.

"I hoped you would have time to fill me in on more… on home."

"Yuki… there is no home." The woman's expression turned sad.

"What?"

"Gamila came, Dessler attacked." The information came across clear as day and Kodai stepped up to grab ahold of Yuki before her knees let out. "Kodai!"

"What do you mean Gamila attacked? I thought Dessler died and his forces surrendered to the Alliance?" Kodai asked eyes wide with disbelief.

"Kodai…" Yurisha fiddled with her hair, looking as if she wanted to say something, but not sure how to do so.

"They attacked? Where are you? How did you get away?" Yuki asked holding on to Kodai for support.

"Melda saved us. Starsha's hurt. Finally gone... all of him."

Yuki and Kodai looked at each other not fully comprehending that last remark.

"Yurisha, can we talk to her?" Kodai asked, hoping the older Iscandarian could fill in the missing gaps.

"She's resting." Melda's voice informed them before her image also appeared.

"Melda, what is going on?"

"Kodai, Lady Starsha, she lost the baby."

"Baby? What baby..." And then it hit him. "My brother's?" He could hardly believe the thought.

"It appears that your brother, before he died... Dessler found out several weeks ago. His forces, or ones that remained attacked. Her highness got caught in some rubble before we could board a ship to escape. The trauma brought on the birth. We couldn't save the child."

* * *

 _Awww... dead planet and dead baby? Sad panda!  
_

 _Dessler is really an asshat. Causing all these problems and just being a typical crazy guy._

 _We'll have to see how our cast of players deal with no more Iscandar, a maniac on the warpath and what ever else comes up in the next chapters! Hang tight, updates should happen in about a week!  
_


	7. The Secret's Out

_Chapter 7 - **The Secret's Out**_

 _So the plot bunnies left us with a sad ending to last chapter. We shall have to see how everyone deals with it all and the added complications that are about to drop... right... about... now!_

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman of the council," Admiral Hijikata began the meeting with a serious tone. "Our initial meeting topics have slightly altered due to come critical information from a transmission with our allies."

Murmurs from the men and women sitting around the large circular table interrupted the Admiral. Sitting back against the wall, separate from the table, Kodai tried to process his thoughts and mixed feelings. Mamoru and Starsha… they created a child together through their love and yet, he would never meet that child. Dessler once again took from his family. He had only met the man once, briefly as the corrupted leader fled the Yamato, and yet he despised him more than any other. While Earth leaders shared the blame for compounding the situation over the years, the Gamila leader's hand held a great deal of blood as well.

Yuki took his hand, trying to offer her support as the council meeting continued. To their side, Sanada sat intently listening.

"In the conversation, we learned that Dessler, the leader of the Gamila forces survived his final encounter with the Yamato. We don't know how. For the moment, we know he remains in control of a good number of troops and the majority of their galactic fleet."

"How did you make contact with the Iscandarians?" The Far East District Administrator, and manager of the Yamato Plan, Todo asked. The older man had been fast friends with the late Captain Okita and a kind person from what Yuki could remember with her limited memories.

"I contacted them via the pod's communication channels." Yuki voiced out, letting Kodai's hand slip as she stood at attention.

"Commander Mori, this council was under the impression, your ability to use Iscandar technology was lost after the accident." Another asked.

"I've regained a few memories over the last few days," she admitted.

"Then you shouldn't have any issues with finally sharing the information we need for recreating a warp core gun!" Miyazaki's familiar rant began again.

Kodai's eyes filled with a fury at hearing him in person. A stern hand went to his shoulder, keeping the young Tactical Officer in his seat. Looking over to Sanada, Kodai felt betrayed that no one would stand up to this war hungry monster.

"The purpose of this meeting is not to discuss that, but the implications of Dessler's continued threats." Hijikata stopped the conversation from derailing.

"I wholeheartedly agree," another Admiral replied. "Now that the Cosmos Reverser will return the Earth to its prior state, we cannot afford to let it fall once more."

"Precisely why we need that information now more than ever!" Some yelled in the distance.

"Those in the Gamila Alliance and the surviving Iscandarians request our assistance." Admiral Hijikata silenced the man using a loud and commanding voice.

"We don't stand a chance!"

"The Yamato can't move!"

"We don't have any other ships able to match their power."

The furver in the room grew as those of the council all voiced their fears and opinions at the same time.

"We can force her to show us how!"

"Rebuild a fleet of Yamatos to destroy anyone out in the Galaxies who dare oppose us!"

"We need to make peace with the others! Not more war!"

Yuki endured the chaos for a time, watching the leaders of Earth bicker and roar. In many ways, it saddened her that so many suffered to get them to this point and yet some among them quickly forgot that sacrifice. Or remained so far enough removed from it to care about starting up needless wars and pain.

Balling her fist and holding it to her chest, Yuki made a decision. She could sit back, knowing she and Kodai deserved the peace they fought for… or she could put herself at risk for the right thing to do.

"That's enough!" She bellowed in a tone Kodai didn't know the generally kind woman possessed. It had an air of royalty and authority that instantly gained the attention of the room. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the table.

Staring down the man who proved her biggest opponent, she slammed her hands on the table – startling them to silence.

"This bickering is pointless! Before Yurisha and I were attacked," she made a point of looking directly at Miyazaki when she spoke, "I worked with many engineers prior to that. You are telling me that none of them retained any of the knowledge in building ships? None of them unlocked information through human ingenuity in the last year to at least start a fleet? I find that hard to believe!" Scanning the table, she noticed many of the officials looking sheepish.

"I've seen the weapons you've modified in the hanger; I can only assume that you've got a few ships that, with my help can become warp ready in no time." She finished, taking her hands off the table and letting them drop to her sides.

"So, you'll work with us to recreate the Yamato's technology?"

"To an extent, if you will aid the others and ensure a peaceful coexistence with the other races."

Kodai certainly didn't trust those that Yuki now struck up a deal with, but understood the reasoning behind it.

"Commander Mori, forgive me if I sound disbelieving on your offer, but do you possess the memories of accomplishing such an endeavor?"

"The more I am exposed to the technology, the more that comes back. Need I remind the council that while aboard Dessler's ship, I successfully initiated the destruct sequence, I also remembered enough to know what you were doing in the hangars with both Iscandar and Gamila tech."

Her words caused a hushed murmur to spread across the room.

"It isn't secret knowledge that the Izumi Plan stopped when the Yamato Plan came into being with Yuki's arrival. What remains classified with level four clearance is that the Izumi Plan morphed into the Heiwa Plan around that same time." Hijikata revealed. "Currently, the UNCF has a fleet of five ships, significantly smaller than Yamato, but resembling her inner workings nearly complete."

"Two are flight worthy, but not quite in the shape, we need for surviving a warp jump. When you, Captain Sanada and a few others worked on the Yamato, apparently no one bothered to document the process. With your help, we can send two of those ships out to assist your Alliance and friends." Todo promised scratching his mustache, assessing the situation and the likelihood of the others agreeing.

"What chance do we have of this Dessler attacking Earth?" Someone in uniform inquired. "Can't we simply let the Gamilan people fight this out? There are no reports of new hostilities against UNCF ships in our galaxy. Why not let them diminish their forces and soon they won't be a threat?"

"I strongly advise against underestimating that monster." Yuki spat out with venom in her voice remembering her encounters with the war-crazed man. In a sick show of love, he willingly destroyed planets and enslaved anyone in his way. Now that the one he said he loved sided with the humans, even created a life with one… the unstable man's actions grew more and more unpredictable.

"If the Earth is damaged, we can always get more of the Cosmos Reversers from Iscandar." Another spoke up.

"Iscandar is gone." Yuki stepped back from the table, tears welling in her eyes. She would never get to see her homeland again, the few glimmers of memory she had, was all she would ever get of the advanced planet now.

Kodai finally stood and walked towards the woman he loved. Gathering her in an embrace, he looked at the group of military and civilian leaders.

"Dessler's forces attacked their twin planet after finding out that Queen Starsha betrayed his love… she gave us the technology he wanted and loved a human man… my brother. She lost their child and home in the attack. Melda and the allies rescued her, but they don't think that she will survive long." His declaration held deep sadness, not only for himself but also for the woman in his arms.

"Are you serious?" Several shocked officers gasped at the revelation.

"What of the other Iscandarians? Surely with their technology, their civilization prospers!"

Yuki shook her head and turned slightly to see the group.

"If she passes, then only one of the royal house… and myself survive."

"Will your fellow Iscandarian provide the Wave Core technology for the Gamilans?"

"What is wrong with you?" Yuki's emotions flared and turned to face the man, still in Kodai's arms. "Is that all you care about? Weapons?"

"Commander Mori's point is valid. We shouldn't help them simply to gain in weaponry, but because the Iscandarians came to our aid. They risked everything to help people they didn't know and had no connections to." Sanada chose this moment to voice his opinion. "I've worked with Yuki for several years, I believe her when she says she can help us upgrade our ships, I also support the mission to aid our allies. Without the assistance of Lieutenant Melda and some of the revolting Gamila forces, the Yamato's mission surely would have met with failure. I support Admiral Hijikata's plan. Let us go back to space and make Earth safe by forming alliances and partnerships."

"We need to repay our debt to the Iscandarians." One of the few female leaders stood. "I don't want other races to see us as a cowardly and selfish lot. Commander Mori, will you lend us your assistance yet again?"

* * *

That evening, the pair retreated to the Hijikata residence. The afternoon meeting and subsequent discussions left them both exhausted. The artificial sun no longer shone in the sky when Kodai left the warm waters of the bath and went searching for his companion.

While he accepted the loss of a nephew he never knew existed, he understood she suffered a greater passing – possibly losing not only a homeland, but if Starsha did not survive, answers to her questions.

Opening the screen door, he found her kneeling in the small patch of flowers. Her hands held together in a prayer-like gesture, her long hair forming a curtain blocking her face from his sight.

Slowly, dressed in his bathrobe, Kodai closed the distance between them. Kneeling down next to her, he stayed quiet for a moment, feeling the serene aura surrounding them.

"Who are you praying for?" He asked after a time.

"For your brother and the child…" Her eyes opened to him, a few tears escaping. "I met him." She wiped the tears away. "Your brother."

"You did?" He also smiled moving to brush a few crystal drops from her face. "When?"

"I think the first time happened shortly after I met Mr. Sanada. I remember him being very handsome in his captain's hat and long coat. He spoke in poems and smiled as he chatted with Sanada. You share similar smiles."

"Yeah, mom often said that. It was her smile."

"After that… we passed each other a few times at headquarters, but I never got to talk with him much… and then, on the ship... When I was dying in the navigation room… his spirit came. He was the element that Starsha mentioned, just like Captain Okita is now… he brought me back."

Kodai nodded, taking in her words. It made him happy knowing that his brother, even from beyond the grave looked after him and gave him this precious gift.

"He's been looking out for me all my life." He pulled her close.

"I'm so sorry about his child… you don't deserve this pain."

"Yuki, hush." He smiled knowing she would take the news harder than he did. "I don't really know how to feel about that info. I mean, I felt like Mamoru had some kind of relationship with Starsha, she looked too sad when we talked about him to not feel anything for him, but to that extent… It's hard to explain, but I've already mourned the loss, but what I'm more concerned about is you."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I know you Yuki." His warmth continued to engulf her, like a secure blanket.

"I'm torn," she admitted. "I don't want to remember how to make the Wave Gun… its power, I can't risk its misuse. But what if we need it?"

"We?"

"I have to go. Yurisha… she's risked her life to save me so many times. And I can't let Dessler continue to hurt the ones I love." The determination rang in her voice and Kodai did not doubt her for a second.

"I guess we'll have to be careful then." He smiled kissing her lips and pulling back a bit to look into her eyes.

"I can't ask you to come…"

"You don't have to ask. I too owe Melda and Yurisha; the debt I carry with her cannot easily be repaid." Taking her hand, he kissed it. "And, I think I've told you before that where you go, I go too."

"Oh, Susumu…"

"Shh, it's been a long day. Tomorrow, we'll sort it out together. Sanada and his select team of engineers will also be there to help. We can modify the gun, make it less powerful or put a fail safe component in it."

A smile graced her lips at his words.

"I'm glad I have you at my side."

"Come now, let's get some sleep," he said standing. Holding out a hand, she took it and together they walked back to their shared room.

"You always know how to ease my worry." She breathed out as his lips trailed down her neck, his strong arms lowering her to their futon. Resting on his elbows and knees, Kodai showered his beloved with tender touches and kisses. The heated touches continued and the two found solace in each others embrace.

* * *

Donning a pair of overalls, Yuki met with Sanada and his team down in the workshop. She parted ways with Kodai a little while after they left the Admiral's home that morning – each pulled in different ways by different responsibilities.

It made Kodai feel better that Sanada, at least, accompanied her on her task down in the dry docks where the fleet's ships rested.

"Just like old times," she smiled at the slightly taller man, wearing a similar blue jumpsuit. In his hands, he held a tablet with the Yamato's and this new class specifications.

"You remember?" He asked genuinely interested, looking up from his device.

"Bits and pieces. I must confess, at the moment, I don't quite know where to start."

"Here," he handed her the tablet. "Looking over these should help jog the mind."

"Thanks," Yuki sincerely smiled with his encouragement. It was a slow process, but between the group, Yuki quickly came up to speed on the basics of what the humans knew about the Wave Core and the pieces started falling into place.

"You're a natural." The older scientist nodded as the blonde soon took the lead in altering their blueprints to better suit the new specifications.

* * *

Kodai sat in on a few of the planning meetings with the Admiral, mainly looking over the state of the fleet and the Earth's defenses. While the attacks of the loyal Gamila forces lessened considerably, they needed to prepare for all possibilities. With the Earth's atmosphere nearly restored, even after only a few days of progress, the Earth would soon resemble the blue, green and white gem it once did. Sadly, that made it even more of a target.

"Do you feel that the crew of the Yamato are up for a new mission?" One of the top brass questioned the young Tactical Officer as he scrolled through the data before him.

"I'd say a good number of them, but not all." Thinking of the few members of even the bridge crew that barely made it back- they might not do so well out there again. Others like Kado and his pregnant wife, Makoto, might also opt out and he didn't blame them a bit. This mission could take another year, depending on how far their services needed to go. Gamila, from the reports they obtained and witnessed looked not too far off Earth's old path – prior to the Cosmos Reverser.

"Are we planning to assist in both the efforts of retaking and rebuilding Iscandar?"

"To better plan that scenario, we'd need a whole lot more information. We don't know the condition or how many forces are occupying it." Admiral Hijikata responded, not liking that his people would be gone so long again. He did enjoy having his house-guests, even if he felt like a third wheel from time to time with the pair. They certainly acted like newlyweds he thought, trying to not let his mind wander too far from the job at heand.

"Kodai, we would like you to return as Tactical Officer and second in command of the lead ship. The North American District One transferred the UNCF Enterprise to us about a month ago. I believe that Captain Sanada, along with Commander Mori, is currently altering it to fix the warp capability. We have a few other smaller ships that will take off with the Enterprise."

"All of them to be heading towards Icandar?" Kodai looked at the Admiral and his management team. "That is a lot of people up there."

"Not so much. Each ship has its own mission. Some will stay on the outer sides of the galaxy; others will follow the Enterprise until a warranted course change. This mission is flexible and we plan on spacing out the fleet. Seek out the Alliance, make contact, figure out the needed course of action. We'll have to have Yuki try to contact them again- hopefully this time we won't have so much meteor interference to end the call."

* * *

A routine grew for the next few days- both Yuki and Susumu would wake up in each other's arms, head their separate ways for most of the day at the headquarters, and return to the Admiral's residence exhausted.

The progress on both fronts moved along swiftly. Kodai enjoyed seeing the spark in Yuki's eyes when she talked about the work the engineering team accomplished. The things she remembered came back more and more as her team worked on retrofitting the engines.

Apparently, things went smoothly with the group, as her stories at the dinner table accompanied broad smiles. It felt much like a normal family dinner minus the talk of space ships and setting sail for another voyage for the surviving Kodai brother.

"Have you two decided on where you want to live once the Earth's surface is restored?" The Admiral asked as they moved from the kitchen table to the small living room after dinner. Yuki brought a tray of coffee and tea for them.

"Now before you criticize my coffee, I'll have you know I've tasted this batch," she said with an air of pride to it before either gave her a tough time.

"Well, I have nothing but faith in you," Kodai smiled taking the cup and patting the empty side of the small couch. After handing the Admiral his cup of tea, she curled up next to the younger man.

"I'd like us to live in Kanagawa, maybe somewhere quiet." His mind envisioned a traditional house, much like the one he grew up in, with a backyard full of green. They would sit out there for picnics and watch the real sunset on the horizon.

"That sounds wonderful." Yuki closed her eyes also trying to picture the setting.

"If all goes right, the surface should begin its detoxification soon. The scientists say that the air is almost breathable." Hijikata relaxed back into his old chair watching the young couple.

"Do you think we can go above ground before we take off?" Kodai sounded hopeful.

"Not without a suit on for the next few months, just to be safe. The toxins in the soil run deep and get thrown up into the air whenever we move around too much up there."

"Think of it as added incentive on our return." Yuki squeezed his arm, trying to lessen his sadness at hearing that their scheduled departure – if all stayed to plan – would not allow for a glimpse of the Earth as it used to be- without a protective layer. A yawn escaped her lips and she nuzzled into Kodai's arm, mumbling something unintelligible.

The two men continued to drink their respective beverage for a time, letting the contented silence continue, until the Admiral set his tea down and looked at the couple.

"I will make sure you have a plot of land waiting for you both." The older man said with kind eyes.

"Sir?" Kodai looked confused.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but I pulled a few strings to ensure your family's plot and a little extra will be waiting for you both…"

"Really? You mean, sir, I don't know how to thank you!" Kodai wanted to disentangled himself from Yuki so he could go and shake the man's hand, but then noticed the woman at his side had fallen asleep against him.

"It is the least I could do for someone who is taking such good care of my girl. I wanted to tell you before, but I didn't know if you had popped the question…"

"Um… not quite yet." His voice a quiet whisper and a worried look crossed his eyes. Turning slightly towards her again to make sure she still slept, he sighed happy to see she didn't overhear. Relieved, he looked back to the Admiral with thanks in his eyes.

"Well, when you do, please pass on the additional good news."

"I will sir, that's wonderful news."

"What are you guys talking about?" She murmured, shaking her head and reaching for Kodai's half drank cup of coffee still in his other hand. Taking a sip, she savored the taste, trying to wake up, not wanting to miss any of the conversation.

"Nothing important. Say, why don't we take a walk?" He asked standing up and holding his hand for her to take.

"Isn't it dark out?" She asked allowing Kodai to lead her out of the living room and towards the front door.

"I won't wait up." The Admiral called out as the front door shut.

* * *

After grabbing a light jacket to fight off the cool air from the nighttime temperature controls, they started out in silence, just walking the quiet streets around the compound. The area remained primarily residential, with only a few small shops and digital displays lining the streets. At the time, only a few people walked the streets and the other couples smiled and nodded as the young lovers strolled down the pavement arm in arm.

He didn't know if the atmosphere of this area of the underground refuge always felt this light, or if that could be attributed to the Yamato.

"So, you randomly wanted to take a stroll?" She giggled as he brought her slender fingers to his lips.

"I just wanted to remember this and think that maybe the next time we walk at night, we'll be topside… and married." He stopped and took a step away from her. Bending down on one knee, he took a small box out of his coat pocket.

Her eyes went wide at the gesture. While aboard the Yamato, the women that befriended her made sure to keep her updated on the romantic customs. Yuki often felt a draw to the stories the women would share, and once the brown haired officer caught her eye, she dreamed of sharing them with him.

"Will you, Yuki Mori, stay by my side? Forever, as my wife?" He didn't need to sound or look nervous; Yuki pulled him to his feet and kissed him soundly.

"So, that's a yes?"

"Yes," she repeatedly nodded before resting her forehead on his.

"I love you." He leaned in for another kiss before pushing back and opening the box. "You like it?" He asked as he placed the ring on her finger, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"It is wonderful." Her heart thudded in her chest, feeling as happy – no, happier – as she did when she awoke from her apparent death.

The newly engaged officers continued their pleasant saunter, passing a few others and looking as the lights from the screens blazed flashing graphics. It was hard to not have your attention drawn to the screens as a news bulletin came on.

It was surreal what she saw next. A photo of her image looked out from the screen with serious eyes. It was the picture taken for the military identification cards - the no nonsense look in her eyes. But the text that scrolled below had her heart stopping...

"Aliens save Earth, then deny new technology to keep it safe."

* * *

 _Poor Yuki, the secret is out. I think we all know who might have spilled the beans, but we'll have to see how the general population reacts!_

 _See you next time!_


	8. Celebration Tainted

_Chapter 8- or How listening to some 80s music cures a bit of writer block. Thanks go out to the reviewers and happy readers for making this story a part of your day! Hope all is well... and now, on to the story!  
_

 **Celebration Tainted**

* * *

The news bulletin stopped them both in their tracks. Happy thoughts on their future together only minutes prior now replaced with paralyzing fear.

All the digital displays in the area plastered Yuki's image with the headline "Aliens save Earth, then deny new technology to keep it safe" beneath. The torso of the news anchor also on the screen talked over the background image, adding to the commentary that was lost on the two.

Kodai pulled Yuki in closer and began the speedy return to Hijikata's residence. Neither spoke as they passed a few people on the streets, trying not to look at the signs or attract any attention.

The strong frame of Kodai's chest and the warmth of his arms barely registered as she leaned into him and her moved as he led them away.

"Kodai?" Yuki trembled slightly as they finally slipped into the security gates, but not from the cold. Instead, the bits of the news story they overheard on the way back, which appeared to contain her medical records and several pieces of classified information, blew up any hope to have an ordinary life here on Earth.

"Yuki, don't worry. We'll get through this." His hands held her arms and rubbed them gently, trying to ease her fears. Looking down to her hand that wore his ring, he felt helpless to stop the world from learning her secret and judging her because of it.

"Good, you're back." The Admiral came to meet them shortly after they shut the front door; his eyes also held the shock and surprise they too felt. "I just turned on the news… it's everywhere."

"But how?" Kodai asked disbelieving that a leak could be this large in scale. It was not an accident. How could it be?

The Admiral's communicator began to beep loudly, and the older man left the two to enter the house. Slowly walking towards the living room where the broadcast continued, Yuki felt numb.

"Sources from a report leaked from the Far East District Administration, confirms that the female known as the Yamato Ship's Affair Division Officer came to Earth as the first wave of the Iscandar assistance mission. Medical records also state that Ms. Mori fell in battle on Yamato's return voyage, even being declared dead for several days. Somehow, and we're speculating on this, but her alien genes reacted to the Cosmos Reverser - records also show it activated mysteriously - returning her to life. Currently, these same sources also hint at a new mission for the 9th Fleet. Is it an attempt to protect Earth from an attack or another reason? That information is not forthcoming."

Yuki, took a seat on the couch, Kodia right beside her as the voice continued.

"With the new mission and its still unknown objectives, the Iscandar emissary remains adamant about not recreating the Wave Gun." Another voice spoke.

"It appears that way, the documents we've obtained range from medical reports, official briefing minutes, and excerpts from the Yamato's Captain's logs. It seems that the young woman in question is very much a savior of Earth, but appears to not trust the very people she saved with the weapon systems from the Yamato."

Images of Yuki interacting with several of the crew-members and officers came on the screen while the newscasters discussed the information. Looking away from the barrage, Kodai turned to see how Yuki handled it all.

On the couch, with her knees pulled close to her chest, Yuki covered her head with her arms. It looked so much like a defensive gesture that it made his heart hurt.

"Let's call it a night." He suggested, and without waiting for a response, he picked her up in his arms. "We'll deal with this in the morning."

The absence of a reply from her frightened him, but he didn't push. She reacted to the leak of the possibility she was an alien on board the Yamato in a similar fashion. Yuki took the fear and distrust of those she considered family hard. He got the impression that this would be a much larger issue.

* * *

Once Yuki settled in under their covers, Kodai left for the kitchen, promising some warm milk to help calm her nerves.

"A fine mess we have." The older man sat at the table, waiting for the kettle to heat on the old-fashioned stove. "This all smells like Miyazaki's doing."

"For what gain?" Kodai asked trying to figure out the play.

"Pride by my best guess."

"He'd ruin her chance at a normal life because he's angry she's put him in his place?"

"Sounds like Miyazaki. Or he's trying to get others to pressure her into compliance."

The communicator unit attached to his belt vibrated for the umpteenth time in the last hour. Glancing at the identification screen, Kodai silently appreciated their friends trying to reach out to them, but now was not the time to talk to anyone.

"I guess we can't do much more tonight. I'm not leaving her side tomorrow, I don't care what I'm needed for. She's not going out there to face whatever the hell the masses throw at her without me."

"Understandable. I'll have security ready." The older man stood and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry this happened, and tonight of all nights. But she said yes, right? I saw the ring."

"She did. I just hope she doesn't retreat into herself like last time."

"With you at her side, and her desire to live with you as normally as possible, I'm sure she will get through yet another trial by fire."

With a nodd, Kodai retreated to their room to find Yuki staring up at her ring – her hand extended up in the air, letting it shimmer in the faint light from the outside.

Kneeling down on their bed, he took her hand and kissed it.

"I like how it looks on you."

"Susumu," she started looking in his eyes, but he stopped her.

"I'm not going to rethink this. I don't have to or want to." Leaning in he kissed her soundly.

"Please believe that I love you, Yuki."

"Show me." She asked pulling him down on top of her. The need to have him near, have him touching her, she needed him now.

* * *

The following morning proved quite tense.

Word spread that the alien stayed with Admiral Hijikata, so a crowd waited for them in the morning. While much changed after people fled to the underground refuge, the news industry remained the same – hungry for a story and ready to speculate.

Helping Yuki out of the car and down into the hanger that held the Enterprise and other ships, the duo met up with a concerned looking Sanada.

"We didn't think you would come today… given what is happening." He greeted them.

"I made a promise." Yuki said without much emotion.

"Well, with all the work, we're almost ahead of schedule. It won't hurt to take time off and rest."

Kodai shook his head at their friend's suggestion.

"Then, at least, let me congratulate you both." The man in the blue suit finally smiled. "I think the others will want to celebrate as well."

"Celebrate?" Kodai asked not understanding what all there was to celebrate with the current state of their lives, and then it hit him. Sanada's gaze went to Yuki's bejeweled finger.

"I think Shima and some of the others tried to contact us last night… I haven't been in the mood to respond to them yet."

"I don't blame you." The scientist commented, watching Yuki enter the ship that nearly had the Wave Core Engine finished. "Maybe it will cheer her up – seeing others who won't judge her."

"Maybe…" The younger man sighed and pulled out his communicator. There were things he needed to do...

* * *

Yuki knew her fiancé was planning something after only a few hours at work on the ship. Looking around them, she noticed Kodai had slipped out of the hanger. That wasn't the only thing she noticed taking in her surroundings. While Sanada's words earlier about them able to take the day off were true, she wanted to do something to keep her mind off the world and her place in it.

At that point, the group completed work on three of the needed ships. If the timeline moved up for departure, three certainly could do the job.

Trying to push aside the anxious thoughts of what Kodai had up his sleeve or the fallout that awaited her outside the well-guarded faculty, Yuki sat at a table in the large engine room of the Enterprise. Before her an array of pieces from Gamila ships and some parts taken from the three Iscandarian pods. It felt strange to scrap some of the last remaining pieces of her homeland, and yet, Yuki knew that without certain critical parts, the Enterprise wouldn't go far.

Remembering to stop from time-to-time, she showed the team around her how to recreate a part with the available resources or explained a system configuration.

"How is that modification you needed to make coming?" Sanada asked placing a few more coils of wire and his tablet near where Yuki worked.

"Almost done. Is this the last piece before we test the Enterprise's systems?"

"I believe so. The smaller ships certainly took less work to modify."

She nodded in agreement, setting down the mass of metal and wires in her hand.

From the corner of the room, a few of the engineer support crew congregated. Their hushed words started early in the shift, but now the blatant attempts to not get caught staring at the woman with golden hair failed. The older scientist gave them a stern look, telling them that their behavior was unacceptable without having to alert the object of their attention.

The gesture, while noble, failed. Yuki had been aware of the goings on. All throughout the day, it kept wearing on her. When she asked an aide for assistance, or needed to help another engineer, things just felt off. Before last night's news story people just assumed she knew a great deal about alien tech. Now they know better.

"It's fine." Her voice low and tired. "I need to get used to it, right?" Her sad eyes looked up at the man trying to protect her.

"You shouldn't have to – and no one has the right to question your loyalty. And this crew should understand that more than most." His expression looked almost angry. It was something Yuki never expected to see on the man with a regular poker face.

"Part of me wants to comment or explain why I can't give the fleet the Wave Gun without limitations… part of it is that amount of power should never be used again… but more that I simply don't remember how it worked."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he squeezed it lightly.

"I think we call it a day." He nodded, letting go of her shoulder and offering her a hand.

"I can still install this." She countered looking confused as he motioned for her to take his hand.

"Tomorrow. I need to borrow you for something else."

She looked skeptical, but with little energy, she didn't fight his suggestion.

Ignoring the looks and, even more whispers, Yuki followed Sanada out of the hanger and through a secured tunnel. The former acting Captain of the Yamato held a small bundle, wrapped in a brown paper as they silently walked for a time.

"I don't suppose you can tell me where we are heading?" She voiced her current concern after it felt like the journey took quite some time.

"Almost there."

"Really? I smell a trap." She sounded amused, which meant that her weariness from before dissipated some.

"I think you will enjoy this." He held up a hand signaling that they arrived at their destination. "You will need this." After she had taken the parcel, Sanada turned and started up the staircase. "This tunnel is secure and you will want to change into that before coming up." His words were confusing as she looked at the object in her hands.

Before she could ask, he was gone, and the door closed.

Standing in the darkened access tunnel, Yuki's curiosity certainly spiked. She needn't fear anything bad happening to her if her companion wasn't concerned, so that left her attention to the package.

Opening it, her breath caught in her throat. It was a simple, yet elegant red dress. The fabric looked expensive and felt soft to the touch. The thin straps attached to a slightly plunging V-neckline and drew attention away from the rest of the beautifully taylored above the knee empire waist dress. It must have cost a fortune, she thought.

"Oh, Kodai…" She smiled as she took off the dirty overalls and tried to make herself less a mess. If he went to all this trouble for her, the least she could do was appreciate it - whatever all this was...

Holding her breath, she climbed the stairs up and entered the dark room after she heard a knock. In what looked to be a bar more so than a restaurant, stood a solitary figure – her Kodai with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey there."

"What's all this?" She motioned to the dress, the room, him… it all.

"I felt you needed to be surrounded by those who love you – no matter what." He took her hand as they crossed the room to meet in the center. "So, surprise!"

His voice joined with several others as the lights went up and several of their friends popped up from around the room.

Yuki stood there as all of their close friends approached, none of them looked afraid of her or with anything other than love. Everyone held happy expressions, congratulating her on the engagement or merely giving her a warm embrace.

"So you're going to stick it out with this guy?" Shima razzed the two, not caring in the least about the bombshell that hit yesterday regarding her origins.

"I knew you would end up shacking up!" Another playful voice came from another on the bridge crew.

"Saw it coming from day one!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Shut up, let's celebrate! To Susumu and Yuki!"

* * *

In the back of the room, the usually bubbly nurse Makoto and her new husband Saburo Kato waited for the bridge crew and several others to disburse a bit.

"It wasn't your fault." The fighter pilot with the short hair whispered into his wife's ear, rubbing her back supportively. While the woman knew that the leak of medical files could have happened anywhere, she felt slightly responsible.

"I could have deleted the files." Her tone worried.

"You know she wouldn't blame you even if you handed over the notes to the asshole who leaked them. You did your job, you didn't see a reason to hide things beyond what you were told."

"I know…"

"Come on, let's go see them." The man in the fighter jacket grabbed her hand and started them walking.

"Kato," Kodai patted his comrade-in-arms on the back as the two approached. "How are things going?"

"We're doing well. Congratulations. See, I told you things would work out."

"I guess you were right." Kodai thought back to the wedding ceremony for the Katos. He certainly didn't count on the miracle that happened shortly after that day.

"I'm so sorry!" Makoto couldn't hold it in anymore and flung herself on the other woman, sobbing.

"It's not your fault." Yuki tried to hush her, returning the embrace. "You, above all, tried hard to help me and keep my secret."

"But all of this, you don't…"

"Don't worry. Please don't. I can handle this…"

"We," Kodai interjected, joining the two women's conversation. "We can handle this."

"We," she repeated with a nod. The four stayed close for a time, Yuki reassuring her friend that nothing could have stopped the leak from happening.

"You can't be thinking of wife swapping yet you four! So get over here and let's get this party going!" Someone shouted and several of the crew went behind the bar to begin serving drinks.

"Where are we?" Yuki asked once she and Kodai found a quiet table to sit after getting a drink and chatting some more with others.

"A little pub. The Admiral knows the owners and well, I thought you could use some fun after the last twenty-four hours… plus we needed to unwind a bit with friends. We can't carry the troubles of the whole planet on our shoulders all the time."

"Thank you," she cupped his cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

"It's getting hot in here." Shima teased as he walked past. Earning him a scowl from his longtime friend after the tender lip lock ended.

* * *

The group continued the celebration – although the loudness had mellowed a bit with some of the more rowdy fighter pilots and prank-prone crew members now dozing lightly at the bar. The amount of alcohol in their system amazed Yuki as she looked around. Kodai left her side some time ago, at her instance, to take some shots with his crew and relax himself.

The ring on her finger still felt a bit foreign, but the meaning behind the symbol warmed her heart. Even during all this mess with the outside world, he and these people – her friends – cared for her.

Her origins – being born or created – didn't matter in the least. And in turn, they quickly became more than enough incentive to work hard to bring about a clean and rejuvenated Earth. Closing her eyes, she thanked the remaining Iscandarians for sending her. The love she felt, the family she created vastly surpassed the struggle, fear, and pain of the last few years.

Declining another drink after the third cocktail, Yuki much preferred to watch her friends interact. She had never felt the need to drink much alcohol – even at the parties the UNCF threw – it felt like an unnecessary thing to do. That didn't mean she wasn't amused watching those who imbibed the liquid.

The vibration from her communicator at her side woke her up from her momentary peace and brought the world back into focus. Looking at the sender, the message came from the Far East Administration Headquarters. Blinking a few times, trying to figure out why they would be calling her, she stood and accessed the room for a quiet place to respond.

The once raucous group, while more relaxed now, still made enough noise to distract her from the conversation. Making eye contact with Kodai, she pointed to her communicator and moved towards the entry way of the building. The bar had a small space between the entrance off the street and the entrance to the bar itself.

"Mori here." She spoke into the device after turning it on. The serious looking man with an officer's hat appeared on the projected screen.

"Officer Mori, your presence is required at Base Command immediately. Admiral Hijikata informed us of your location and we are sending a transport." The request sounded very much like an order.

"Sir, may I inquire as to what is going on?" Her tone tried to hid the spike of fear in her voice. What if they try and detain me for not helping? Or want to take samples of my blood to see how the Cosmos Reverser worked on me? The possibilities appeared vast and frightening. Why else would they want her now?

"The line isn't secure, but it is of the utmost importance you get here. Please wait outside the establishment and a car will collect you in three minutes."

"What about Tactical Officer Kodai?" She asked, not wanting to go alone.

"You may bring him." And with that the line was cut, leaving a confused woman in the empty enclosed space. For some reason, the bar began to feel stifling… she had been in smaller and noisier areas before… but logic didn't seem to function as she tried to even out her breathing.

Placing a hand on the door, she steadied herself until two strong arms enveloped her. Startled for a brief moment, she found a worried Kodai beside her and relaxed. Not hearing from her for a bit, her fiancée became concerned and searched her out.

"Yuki?" His voice low, not wanting to alarm her any more than she already was.

"I'm being called into headquarters." She informed him staring at the dormant communicator.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know… they didn't say." Shaking her head, she tried to push down the panic the room and situation brought. "I need some air."

Kodai watched as she tried to pull away and step out on the street.

Thankfully the lights slightly dimmed a few hours ago, however, he felt caution and concern flair as they exited the safety of the building. The street held a hum of people going about their business, unaware of the two leaving the reserved bar.

Staying at her side, but letting her have a bit of space, the Tactical Officer's mind also buzzed with possible reasons the brass wanted Yuki now.

It wasn't long before the beautiful woman caught the attention of passersby.

"Isn't that the woman?"

"The alien?"

"I thought it was a fake?"

"What is she doing here?"

The voices began to draw more people and soon the two officers were surrounded by a curious crowd.

"Hey! Iscandar! My son died protecting the Earth! Why didn't you save him?" Someone shouted, causing Yuki's eyes to go wide.

"Please, save my child," another begged kneeling down in front of the shocked pair. Kodai quickly inserted himself between Yuki and the growing crowd.

"Why? Why would you save us to only now deny us a future?"

"Please!"

"What makes you so special to come back to life?"

Closing her eyes and placing her shaking hands over her ears, Yuki struggled to stay upright. Kodai stood before her, not letting the mass touch her, but it was a losing battle.

Thankfully a dark car stopped on the street and several armed officers assisted in getting the couple into the safety of the vehicle. No one spoke on the journey over to headquarters.

Kodai held Yuki in his arms, rubbing her bare arms with his hands in an attempt to calm her.

The ride ended quickly and found themselves in a large conference or meeting room. Looking around, Yuki and Kodai found highly decorated officials and aides with grave and uneasy expressions on their face. The aura of the room dripped with tension.

On the wall movement caught her eye and the blonde woman, still wearing the stunning dress froze. On the projected conference screen, a blue hued man, wearing a pristine military uniform smiled.

"Well, well, if it isn't my false Princess yet again?"

* * *

 _End chapter 8! And now the adventures in space can begin again! Cue the theme music, we're going to kick some intergalactic butt!  
_

 _Thanks for reading and I hope to hear how you're liking my little story so far!_


	9. Unwanted Terms

_Chapter 9 - Unwanted Terms_

 _Well hello all! We are about to embark on chapter nine here and that tells me I had better to get my butt writing faster because as I write this note, I'm sitting only a few chapters ahead :( The plot bunnies are still going strong, this past month has been a whirl-wind and kept me busy. Fingers crossed on finding that free time int he summer!_

 _Anyway, thanks for stopping by and reading. I shall do my best to keep the weekly updates going!_

* * *

Yuki felt all function of her body momentarily stop - her mind went blank, heart felt like it skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat.

"Come now my dear, after spending so much time together, you are not overjoyed to see me." The blue-skinned man mocked her. His face appeared to be scared, possibly from the massive explosion his ship suffered in their final battle, but otherwise, he looked the same as he had been on Gamila.

"I hear your Captain Okita passed away. I did so want to meet the man who escaped my forces so many times… but then I remembered our time together and felt, as guardian of Earth you would be the most qualified to speak to me."

"You're disgusting!" Yuki hardly realized that her words came out in Iscandarian the instant she felt control of her body again. The thought of this man wanting to speak to her, or simply still existing made her nauseous.

"So, you remember your native language. How interesting. I wasn't wrong in calling you a false princess, you do know you have human genes in you… or so I've been told." He replied in Iscandarian.

The Earthlings in the room stayed in shocked silence as the two conversed- Yuki with a tone of anger and Dessler with his usually calm demeanor.

Kodai watched as Yuki fisted her hand and held it to her chest. Her words sounded so painful and yet he didn't understand anything she was saying.

"You tried to murder the woman you loved! You destroy life… no matter where they are from… innocent life…"

"You speak of that child, I assume? The one that woman created with a lowly human? She is dead to me, much like that man she demeaned herself with and their offspring."

"Shut up!"

"My, my… your temper is more outspoken this time around. Do you want to kill me? Do you think you can?"

"You don't understand humans like I do…" Yuki spoke in the language of Earth, wanting the others to hear her. It was the first thing any of the others in the room could understand. "Their determination and drive will lead to your end. That I assure you."

"You have so much faith in these creatures and yet they repay you with nothing but disdain!" He responded, using his translator.

The stillness of the room was deafening.

Yuki could feel tears sting her eyes. She didn't want to cry; never let the man before her or the people in the room see her pain at the truth to his words.

"We're not all that way" Kodai spoke, striding to Yuki's side and grasping her hand. "Some of us remain ignorant of the truth, I will admit that. And we might not be the quickest of learners, but you can't condemn the whole race for only a few scared people."

"I've seen you before human." The leader of the Gamilans scrutinized the man at Yuki's side for a brief time before speaking again. "It is of no importance. I do not contact you purely to talk."

"Then what do you want?" Yuki squeezed Kodai's hand.

"I've noticed that Earth looks much improved these days. Our scouting ships have kept a close eye on your planet, which means the Cosmos Reverser works. And it would be a shame to have the process stopped."

"You hardly have any power to threaten us."

"But I do have enough to take out your precious Cosmos Reverser component. Your battered ship should be easily destroyed if my forces converge on your location."

"You'd destroy us both? You know that there isn't another Cosmos Reverser, not after you destroyed Iscandar."

"Oh, I'm fully aware of that. Which is also why you can't afford to let me destroy it." Stopping, he switched back to their shared language, keeping the UNCF officials from taking part in the discussion. "You see, in destroying Iscandar, I finally accepted that we would never have gained that information and I never to share in a life with the woman I thought I loved. Her sister, the one you look so much like, does not possess that information…" He stopped looking at Yuki with lustful eyes.

"Deliver your newest ships meant to aid the rebel forces and surrender yourself to me, and your Earth's survival and the longevity of the human race are guaranteed."

The blonde haired woman, still dressed in red stood silent, eyes narrowing with hatred.

"I will give you two Earth days to consider my offer." English once again filled the room. "I hope your Earth friends appreciate the gifts they were provided by Iscandar because the abundance ends now."

Kodai felt unnerved at the deranged chuckle. Then without warning the leader turned to him, looking him in the eyes, the expression went serious.

"Watch over her… while you can."

The communication line went black and Kodai felt Yuki slump against him. Quickly acting before she fell completely to the ground, he grabbed her and moved over towards a chair. Once she safely sat in the plush executive chair, he knelt before her to see her face.

"Yuki?"

No response. The woman before him looked almost comatose in the chair. He knew that the others in the room would want to know what the two said in the foreign language, but Kodai's first priority was making sure the woman he loved didn't need medical attention.

"I know everyone wants to know what is going on, but I think we need to take her to see Doctor Sado." He stood, and pulled her head to rest on his chest, hands gently stroking her hair.

"We need to..."

"She isn't in a position to explain anything right now. I think she's gone into shock." The tone of his voice told the group he would not budge on this topic.

"I'll notify the doctor to meet us in the back waiting room. This way." One officer motioned for Kodai to bring her.

Lifting the unresponsive woman into his arms, Kodai followed the man without question. The three moved quickly through the halls, not concerned with the strange looks from the military onlookers. An administrative staffer ushered them into a private room in a secluded wing of the main base.

Setting Yuki down on a longer couch, he knelt on the floor, looking at her with concern. Her eyes blinked from time to time, but there was little substance to them. And it worried him about what the two said in that language he and the other couldn't comprehend. Judging by her reaction, whatever their shared conversation was, it had her acting like this… and then there were the enemy's final words.

Of course, he would watch over her. He would give his life doing that very thing. But why the dictator thought the need to bring it up now had him on full alert.

* * *

After rushing as fast as his short legs could carry him, the balding doctor entered the room with a bag and a nurse in tow.

"She just froze," Kodai explained to their friend as he moved from the couch-side allowing the medical professionals some space.

After checking her pulse, listening to her chest and flashing a light in her eyes, the man's face looked sad. Taking out a needle and vial from his pocket he injected the woman on the couch. Her body visibly relaxed and her eyes drooped closed.

"What did you do?"

"It will let her sleep." The explanation came quickly to ease Kodai's fear. "With all that has happened in the last month, I doubt the poor thing has rested the way her body needs. And I can guess whatever set things off didn't help much either."

Taking a seat on the coffee table nearby, Kodai nodded his understanding. He too felt like the world ran them both ragged. Feeling slightly guilty for possibly adding to her exhaustion from some of their late nights and nocturnal activities, he vowed to be more considerate and aware in the future.

"You're not the reason for her exhaustion my boy... ah, youth." The older man understood the expression on Kodai's face. "I am sure you both have enjoyed yourselves, had a few late nights and all, but this exhaustion was a long time coming." Patting the younger man's hand, the doctor looked down at his datapad. "She'll rest for a few hours that gives us time to get her back to the hospital wing. Let her rest there for the evening and when she wakes, don't let her get up until I have a chat with her. Call me if you need anything."

* * *

The slight moan and movement from the form resting in the hospital bed caught Kodai's attention. Lightly dozing in the chair off to her side, he was up and holding her hand as her eyes fluttered open.

Inside her mind, Yuki felt more glimpses of her former life continue to pass in front of her. Deeper understanding of the situation between Iscandar and Gamila, information on the technology behind the Cosmos Reverser and more. She didn't want to wake up for fear of never remembering the info, and yet she knew he was there.

"Hmm," she groaned rolling onto her side and closer to the warmth of the man she loved. Noticing the location to be the hospital, Yuki recalled the events leading up to her shutdown- of sorts. The feeling of no longer controlling one's fate caused her to shudder. The reaction of the people in front of the bar, Dessler's reappearance and the ultimatum he offered sent her spinning.

Should she tell them? How could she spare him that pain of her leaving? The sheer devastation she knew he felt thinking she was dead… could she do that to him again to save him and his home?

A few tears trickled down her cheeks before his calloused hands tenderly wiped them away.

"It's not good," she breathed out, not knowing how to start. His eyes held so many emotions, so many questions.

"I figured as much." Leaning in, he kissed her lips and inhaled her scent.

"He holds no remorse for what he's done."

"They normally don't. Evil dictators." He nodded stroking her hair. "But you know what?"

Yuki's eyes looked hopefully at his smiling face.

"They don't win. He's not getting what he wants from us and we're going to fight to stop him."

"You sound very confident Mr. Tactical Officer." She smiled after a soft chuckle. Kodai possessed this quality where he could radiate confidence and strength. It was something the blonde woman admired about the man before her.

"I have nothing to fear with a goddess at my side."

"I don't know much about a goddess."

"Hush," his arms moved to keep her from getting up. "Doctor's orders. You need to rest."

"Not with the Enterprise not quite finished yet. We have what? A day and a half? How long was I out?"

"Not that long, four hours at most."

"Dessler will be amassing his ships. He knows where the Yamato is anchored."

"I figured he would… so what was his counter offer for letting us live in so-called peace?" That last word sounded like a joke.

"If we handed over our new vessels… and…" She hesitated not understanding exactly what Dessler could want from her. Granted she had some knowledge of the technology, or he could try and force her to create ships for him, but she was of little other use.

"And?"

"Me," her voice faltered a bit.

"Over my dead body." His reaction was instantaneous.

"You know I'd do anything for you." She sighed touching his cheek.

"And I you… which is why we have to play this smart, like we've done this far. The one thing that the Gamialans continue to do is expect very little of humans. So let's show them how much we want to save Earth."

* * *

Once Doctor Sado gave Yuki a cautionary prescription of more rest – knowing that was not going to happen – the couple left the hospital and made their way back to the UNCF headquarters.

The debriefing of the intergalactic call upset most on the council. Kodai nearly smashed a man's face after insinuating they go along with the ludicrous demands. Several voices quickly reprimanded the officer and dismissed the option as not viable or advisable.

Instead, the departure dates of the mission to space moved up significantly. When not in the hangar bay with the scientists and engineers, Yuki was meeting with the mission planning team. The group used the com systems of the Enterprise to put out a quick message to Melda and her ship near the planet Baltz. Thankfully, during that communication, the Earth learned more about Dessler's current force strength and capabilities to threaten the Earth.

The need to head back completely towards the Gamila home world became unnecessary for the majority of the new fleet with news that the dying planet had cut all ties with their former ruler. The now deformed former emperor held out in a base closer to the halfway point between Earth's outer galaxy and the twin planets.

"After discussing with the Alliance leaders," Yuki said standing at the head of the conference room, "the first objective of the mission comes with fully nullifying the remaining forces loyal to the fallen Gamila Emperor. Commander Wolf Frakken, the man who leads the Alliance's forces has agreed to help us protect Earth. We have a common enemy and a similar desire for peace."

"And you trust this Gamila soldier?"

"I do." Yuki said without hesitation. "He has shown respect for all life, and a dislike of the policies put in place under the leadership of the old Gamila regime."

"Captian Okita also trusted this man. We met briefly at a conference on the Yamato." Sanada stood up to back up Yuki's assessment of the other man.

"Assuming you successfully complete phase one of this plan and Dessler's threats are neutralized… what then?" A commander asked looking at the mission brief before them all. "We will set up an alliance and then what?"

Yuki looked over to Kodai, he didn't like the second part. And still, he supported her need to see this all through.

"The Enterprise will continue towards Gamila and Iscandar – what is left of them. There we will build a system similar to the Cosmos Reverser, if possible, to help restore both planets."

"You estimate the Enterprise will be gone nearly two years then?"

"It appears so." She replied knowing that no guarantees could be made for any of this mission. They could very well never return, and yet she had hope to see the lush green of Earth and begin her life here sooner than that.

The remainder of the meeting went well, the plans were approved and timelines for departure moved up considerably. That evening potential crew members would be notified and assigned to one of the four ships ready to set sail.

The UNCF Enterprise, the largest of the new class of battleships, would be captained by Sanada - that decision went unanimously across the selection board. The position of the second in Command took on more of a discussion behind closed doors. In the end, both Kodai and Yuki received the news that they would share that title. Much of the Yamato bridge crew volunteered to return to service aboard the Enterprise. A few of the older men opted to stay on Earth and were replaced with the best of candidates to keep the ship running.

Things were looking up with the progress in only a day and a half from Dessler's sudden reappearance.

* * *

"So he's expected to call soon?" Shima asked Kodai as the two men looked over the controls of the Enterprise. Many of the crew who agreed to return now inspected their new home. The functional engine tests would take place later that evening, but much like the ship's predecessor, little in-flight testing could be done with the timing.

"Yeah, I really don't want Yuki talking to that bastard again, but I don't have much of a choice in the matter," he said pulling at the tight collar of his signature white and red uniform.

"How's Yuki taking all this?"

"She won't talk much. I've hardly seen her since she woke up in the hospital. They've been pulling her in all directions to finish the ships and be part of the Alliance talks."

"But that one Admiral isn't giving her hard times anymore?"

"I wish. He seems to have it out for her, no matter how hard she works for Earth." Kodai sat down in the gunner seat. The bridge of the Enterprise mirrored that of the Yamato, so it felt like coming home once more. The only difference came with a special panel that would power up the Wave Core Gun. Yuki created the modification to limit the use to only when necessary. He had no issues with that safeguard, but others didn't share his views.

The Enterprise also remained the only ship to carry the weaponry – mainly due to logistical reasons than any other. However, the shortage on parts did help in keeping the technology under wraps. The resources were hard to come by and the power sources already stretched thin among the four ships.

"I was surprised to see Kato and Makoto came aboard." Shima changed the topic seeing the serious face of his friend.

"Yeah, I'm glad they are in many ways. We need good fighter pilots, but I'm terrified of something going wrong."

"The first baby to be born in space, huh?" Shima smiled. "I'm sure we'll make it out of this mission much like we did the last." A supportive hand went to Kodai's shoulder.

"I hope so."

* * *

The communication came in much like they assumed it would and Yuki quickly entered the conference room to assist.

Instead of her regular yellow jumpsuit, she now wore a longer captain's white coat and a simple white pencil skirt. The jacket held gold trim and the stars and bars signifying her new rank. A matching hat also accompanied the look, her long blonde hair allowed to flow freely.

Kodai smiled looking at the strong woman and noticed how she stood there ready to challenge the former leader of the Gamila. His goddess seemed invincible.

"Ah, would it be too forward of me to say I liked the last outfit better." Dessler's eyes looked straight at Yuki. "Such a waste to cover up so much. So my little threat scared them to the point of making you their commander? Well, Earthlings are a slow breed. They finally understand how outmatched they are by beings like ourselves."

"Lord Dessler," Yuki's tone was cold. "I would appreciate if you didn't categorize Iscandar and Humans in with the likes of yourself. It's insulting really. We're nothing alike."

"Looks like I've angered my dear false princess." He smiled. "So we'll get to the point. Will you be joining me and sharing in your destiny to rule over the cosmos?"

"Hardly. We know your capabilities and we'll take our chances eliminating your threats of hurting anyone else."

"Well now."

"You have been warned. If you try and target Earth or any other people in this or any galaxy, we will end you."

"My, my, so scary." He chuckled. "Then by all means, my dear, come and get me. I look forward to meeting in person yet again. And make no mistake I will have you before too long."

When the communication ended, Yuki and many of those in the room let out a long sigh. Kodai watched as Yuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"We have no time to waste." She spoke, breaking out of her internal thoughts. "Dessler will launch his forces right away if he hasn't done so already. Since they are so far away, we have some time, but not much."

"We launch the fleet tomorrow evening." Admiral Hijikata and several of the older leaders took a seat feeling drained with worry.

"We'll contract the crew to report immediately to the ship and begin preparations for takeoff." One of the administrators spoke up, and several people left the room.

Slowly the room grew quiet as many of the team left to start on a score of tasks that needed completion. Yuki, Kodai, and the elderly Admiral remained, silent looking up at the screen, now showing the route for the mission.

"Is there anything more we need to do this evening?" Kodai asked seeing the exhaustion on each of them and feeling it himself.

"Where do I even start?" Yuki smiled tiredly at him.

"Let me rephrase- anything life and death that cannot wait till tomorrow?"

"Kodai's right my dear. We can't accomplish much if we are about to pass out. You two go back home for now and I will finish up here and follow."

Yuki wanted to protest, but the reality hit home – she would be of no use passing out again, especially once they left for space. Nodding, she allowed Kodai to take her hand and lead her out of the room and towards their awaiting transport.

* * *

The futon felt heavenly as she stretched out. The long bath and the back rub from Kodai made her aches lessen. For a time, her worries slipped her mind and the present happiness filled her consciousness.

"We'll be together on the ship, right?" She asked, trying to stay awake. The warmth they shared under the covers lulled her to give into sleep.

"I don't think they could keep us apart." His voice sounded drained. "It should be interesting having us both second in commands."

"Mine is mostly honorary." She murmured into his bare shoulder.

"Don't sell yourself short Yuki. You've done so much. You're a one woman show and completely deserving of the title.

"Well, let's not let power trips and titles get to our heads. We're a partnership, forever now." His had rubbed her bejeweled finger. "I'd do anything for you Yuki. I'll watch your back out there."

"And I'll watch yours." She smiled closing her eyes.

"Marry me, before we leave. I want you to be my wife."

"I'd like that." Her voice was serious, but also held a sleepy happiness to it. Leaning in once more, Kodai placed a tender kiss to her lips and then allowed a peaceful sleep claim them.

Tomorrow, the next day, and even a year into the future- they would bring about new challenges, but with Kodai at her side, she felt courageous enough to face it head on.

* * *

 _Awww, a bit of fluff there at the end to make sure you know things will be all right... or will they? Duh duh dunnnn!_

 _Hope you enjoyed this week's installment, stay tuned for another chapter soon!_


	10. To the Skies, Enterprise!

_Chapter Ten: To the Skies, Enterprise!_

 _Ten weeks and chapters in and we're about to blast off! Shout out to the reviewers, much appreciated. Anyway, enough of me... on to the story!_

* * *

Their friends and those considered family gathered on the bridge of the Enterprise. With Captain Sanada presiding over the short ceremony, Yuki Mori and Susumu Kodai were pronounced man and wife- or rather co-Captain and co-Captain.

The group had little time for pomp and circumstance, and shortly after the vows and rings were exchanged, the flagship of the new fleet launched. Pushing up into the newly restored atmosphere, the bridge crew looked at the patches of green and blue; hope grew in their hearts at the sight of a healing Earth.

Sitting at her regular place, monitoring the ship and those on board, Yuki Kodai, tried not to let her happiness keep her from her duty.

The last two days felt like a blur. It truly was a miracle that the massive tasks found completion in the accelerated timeline. The other three ships soon followed, and their tracking devices showed up on her screen.

No turning back now, she thought to herself and stopped to think which issue that applied to- both really. She couldn't go back to her life on Earth, no matter how much she desired it, and she didn't want to give Kodai back the ring that now sat on her finger with the one he gave her the other night. The two simple pieces of jewelry meant so much to her.

Looking over at her husband of an hour and some, she smiled. His eyes fixed on the screen before him. She could almost hear his thoughts, she knew him that well. He was worried about the mission, about Earth, and her.

Unfortunately, like last time, she would be a target. At least, they knew why Dessler wanted her now so that they could prepare and be on guard.

The course set into the helm would bring the group of four similar ships through the Milky Way galaxy and on a rendezvous course with Melda, Farakken and the princesses of the now destroyed Iscandar. Once past Pluto, the warp drive could be engaged without trouble and one ship would remain on guard duty at the old Gamila base – now under the control of the UNCF.

The remaining ships would follow the Enterprise and support it as needed. Everyone knew the journey outside of the galaxy even with the upgraded engines would take a bit of time, but that time could be spent preparing for the battle ahead.

A shiver ran up her spine as Yuki gave Dessler's words more thought. That mad man wouldn't stop. She of all people knew the level of his insanity and how indoctrinated his supporters were. People would die, there wasn't any denying that fact. The newly married woman just prayed that she got to see the green of the Earth with Kodai at her side.

* * *

The month's journey went by faster than any would have thought. In the time that the crew of the Enterprise had started their journey, much had transpired. Several minor adjustments on the ship's engines had Yuki and Sanada playing at being engineers once more, several of the fighter squadrons ran drills and simulated combat. But the most significant, at least to Kodai was the one month anniversary of his wedding.

The beginning of their official relationship still remained so new that it often felt like a dream when he would come back to his quarters and find her reading in their little room. It wasn't an ideal first apartment- their bed and living area made up the same space, but it was cozy and all their own. Most of their meals would be taken with the rest of the crew, but they found a way to have a collapsible table and share a few meals just the two of them as well. More often than not, they would relax together in chair facing a panel that simulated a window.

And that was how he found her that particular evening. Sitting in the plush chair that was given to them from some of the crew, Yuki appeared to be reading from her datapad. At first glance, that was what it looked like, but as Kodai fully entered their room and even called out to her without getting any reaction, he knew something to be off.

Kneeling down in front of her, he noticed her eyes were not looking at the screen or anything in general. His blonde-haired angel stared off into nothing. Carefully, taking her hands into his own, he spoke to her in a soft voice, not wanting to startle her.

"Yuki? Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

The pressure of his strong hands and his worried face broke her from the visions in her mind. Blinking a few times, her eyes focused on the warmth of his face and hands.

"Susumu?" She murmured his first name, enjoying how it sounded from her lips. The tone of her voice sounded a little weak, as if waking up from a nap.

"You were spacing out love. You feeling well?"

Yuki smiled at him and shook her head.

"I feel fine, really. I was just thinking… and then a memory came back. I guess I got a bit too focused in on trying to remember all of it. Sorry to worry you, really I'm fine." Her hand escaped his grasp and went to cup his cheek.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I promise. It wasn't painful. More along the lines of a power source… I can't seem to remember all of it."

"Don't try too hard. Didn't Dr. Sado say that could cause headaches? If it comes to you, then great. If not, we've got all the power sources we need at the moment with the work you did on the fleet modifications."

"I'd just like to have my memories and life not feel like Swiss Cheese."

At the strange look on her husband's face, she felt confused.

"What?"

"Nothing, it just amazes me that you know so much about Earth in addition to all the alien stuff." He couldn't find a better word for the vast knowledge she held in her brain.

"It doesn't feel too good to be straddling the two groups at times, though. I'd like to be normal, you know?"

"I don't think you've ever been normal." He replied leaning in for a kiss. "Even if you were a full blooded human, you'd still be special."

"Our lives would be so much calmer." But her words were cut off by Kodai pulling them both to their feet, and wrapping his arms around her.

"I highly doubt that." The smile made her worry fade away. "Besides, once this is all over and the galaxies are at peace, we can have that normal life in Kanagawa."

"I'd like that," she whispered into his chest, relishing the moment.

"Until then, we'll roll with the punches and enjoy life." His lips found hers once more, moving them closer to their bed.

After a time where they felt like they were the only two people in the world, content and exhausted, the couple cuddled under the covers.

"Yuki," Kodai's voice called out to her. "You're happy right?"

"Hmm?" She lightly stretched against him, feeling his body react to her presence. Nuzzling her face into his chest, her lips smiled. "Right now? Like this?" The answer seemed unmistakable. "Yes. I don't think I could be more so."

"Not just now… but with all this. We don't have to be part of the military once this is done." He clarified himself.

"I know how important flying is for you." She pushed away slightly to look at his face. His eyes were full of life and that made her happy.

"I could always fly some other way. Maybe a delivery company, or who knows what life will be like when Earth is healthy again."

"We don't have to make any decisions now." Her hand went to touch his face.

"And you're ok with heading back to Earth? I guess I just assumed that we'd settle in my hometown."

"The nice thing about incomplete memories," the grin that graced her lips broadened understanding a bit better what might have brought this line of questioning on. "Is that I don't have an attachment to many places… except right here with you." She laughed slightly. "In fact, I have more memories of Earth and you, than I do all the rest combined."

"I just wanted to make sure that you didn't want to spend some time on Iscandar."

"I don't even know if there will be an Iscandar for the others to head back to... I'd like to spend some time there, but nothing that will truly delay our return."

"I love you." He sighed, feeling a bit better – sad that another planet was destroyed, but relaxed in the knowledge that her home was with him.

"And I, you. Now maybe we should get some sleep. One of us is on duty in a few hours." Laying her head down on her favorite new pillow – his bare skin- she let out a happy sigh before the two drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Several weeks later the couple lounging in their tiny space jumped to attention when their emergency communication links buzzed. The voyage so far had been uneventful and the harsh shrill of the special alarm not used yet had them both on full alert. While the rest of the ship seemed quiet, the two knew that the bridge would not call them in that manor unless the situation needed all senior officers present.

Jumping out of the chair, the pair quickly made their way to the bridge. A stern-faced Captain Sanada stood looking over the station where Yuki's replacement sat. Yuria Miyuki looked up at the blonde woman with worried eyes, the girl with long bangs and high pigtails still looked so young to Yuki, but the inner strength of the teen was not doubted.

Placing a reassuring hand on the younger woman's shoulder, Yuki motioned for her fellow yellow suit member to report.

"We're getting a reading on the far-reaching sensors," she began. "It appears to be an automatic signal, maybe a distress signal, but our translation software isn't the best. I'm not getting any life signs."

Indeed, on the screen, a blip representing a ship, simply floating in the dead of space appeared.

"It seems non-functional. We're not reading anything with heat signatures for a while," Yuki added hitting a few buttons with expert ease, trying to not get in the way of Miyuki and her movements.

The three leaders on the ship stood silent for a time. Each thinking of different scenarios that could meet them getting close to this vessel.

"What language are they using?" Kodai asked looking at his wife as she reached across the console to touch another button.

A static-filled audio came up on the bridge speakers, everyone's eyes went to the woman standing behind the console in the yellow jumpsuit.

Closing her eyes, Yuki began to internally translate the words before speaking.

"You are right, it is a distress call in Gamilan," she began. "It's a standard message, so I can't tell how long it's been playing or how far their reach can go given the unknown damage to the ship."

"Could this be a trap?" Kodai voiced the concern that he knew the others shared.

"If it is, we haven't picked up any other signals on the long range scanners." The younger woman sitting added to the conversation.

"Gamilan technology has been able to trick our sensors before," their Captain reminded them all.

"And it could also mean there are people stuck on that ship." Yuki closed her eyes, knowing what they risked by going to the aid of the supposed enemies. "And we don't know if they are part of the Alliance or loyal to Dessler. It wouldn't be right to assume that they are hostile."

"Agreed," Sanada nodded, his hand went up to cover his lips in a familiar 'thinking' pose.

"I request permission to take a drop ship and connect with the vessel," Yuki stood straight, formally voicing her wish.

"No!" Kodai's reflex jumped in before he could stop himself. He knew she was the one to go – she had the knowledge of the language and had done missions like this before. It was her job to go… but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Granted." Came the word from their leader. The collected man looked straight ahead, not wanting to see the concern on the brother of his best friend. "With the contingency that you bring several security officers with and see if someone on the medical team will stand by. Analyzer will also accompany you to assist with accessing the ship's logs."

Yuki nodded and saluted. She too didn't want to face the anger of her husband for putting herself in any danger.

"Commander Kodai requests permission to escort Commander Kodai," the brown haired man spoke up, not happy with the decision to send his wife into a risky situation alone.

"Is it wise to have both of you on the mission?" Sanada asked looking at the married couple before him. While he understood Kodai's need to protect his wife, their relationship could have negative repercussions on a mission. More importantly, both held such important roles on the mission that the potential to lose them both seemed too risky.

Yuki turned to her husband, knowing why he would also want to volunteer. A slight smile came to her lips, remembering back on their first mission out together for a very similar trip.

"I think we both will stick to the task and not let personal feelings compromise the crew that accompanies us." She began, "however, I would feel more comfortable with Commander Kodai escorting the ship from a Zero, if possible."

The compromise she put forth would help ease the possibilities of the worst case scenario – losing them both in one place if something bad did happen.

"Then let's do this. Tactical Commander Kodai, please assign the job of on the ground support and then ready your squadron of Zeros to provide cover for the Seagull."

The three all saluted, and then relaxed.

"We will take the remainder of this discussion to the Observation Room and prepare for the mission." Their Captain said looking over the group. "After a plan is fully formed, we will announce it to the crew- until then, signal the others in our fleet to standby."

* * *

The calming feeling that came when he sat in the cockpit of his Cosmos Zero escaped him as he navigated through the darkness of space. It didn't take him long to comprehend the reason for such an off-putting sense. Looking through the glass dome above his head, he could see it clearly.

His wife's ship currently began docking procedures on the unknown vessel. It did ease his worry somewhat that before the Seagull came close to the wounded ship, his squad scoured the area. No other ships, to their knowledge, occupied the space. And the Enterprise and its two sister ships the Nobunaga and Infinity remained some distance away on full alert.

Still, that was his wife going into danger and he felt useless even from the helm of his Zero.

Turing the communication link up, he listened in on the docking procedure that went seamlessly. Analyzer expertly connected with the wounded ship and had the bay doors opened in no time.

The team had several seasoned veterans that Kodai trusted with his life, but at the moment, it wasn't his life that mattered.

Thinking back on their conversation before she boarded her craft, and he, his, there should not have been any doubt that she could fulfill her duties without concern. In the past year that he knew her, Yuki showed him and the others that she certainly knew what she was doing. Even when targeted and taken, she always managed to use it to the UNCF's advantage. Keeping up the façade of being the Iscandar princess under those circumstances needed a clear head- and not only that, but she, along with her late ally Nolan, had stopped Dessler's massive ship.

Of all the crew aboard the Enterprise, Yuki could manage just about any situation and keep her eyes open.

Now should not be any different.

'If I'm taken from your side, it will never be for long,' she had assured him before they parted on the Enterprise.

She was right, Kodai thought. He couldn't trust himself to not endanger the rest of the group if she was threatened or worse… His inability to shoot Dessler on the Yamato proved that. He had been distraught over Yuki's condition and keeping her safe instead of stopping the man who once more threatened the galaxy.

His place was in his ship, watching out for the whole team.

Remembering that fact would only become hard and harder, he thought, as the mission would only increase the risks they all would need to take.

"We've completed the first scan and the life support systems are functioning." Analyzer's robotic voice called out. The large red contraption continued with general information about the ship's condition. It appeared only part of the vessel had been damaged and sealed. Several pods had been detached as well, adding weight to the notion that no one alive remained.

"Exiting Seagull now," her voice spoke over the communication link and Kodai caught himself involuntarily holding his breath. "The ship's emergency lights are on, we're going to head towards the bridge and find the closest access panel to see if we can get more information."

She's got this, he told himself as he let out the breath he held. Stay safe love.

* * *

 _End of chapter 10! You won't have to wait too long for chapter 11 to see what Yuki will find on that ship. Is it a trap? Is it just a broken down ship? Who knows! Well, I do, but I'm not telling!  
_

 _Thanks again!_


	11. It's a Trap (or is it?)

_Welcome back dear readers. I had meant to get you this chapter a few days early and blow your minds, but I didn't get around to doing an editing check. Oh well, it is Monday, so chapter 11 is here for the normally scheduled delivery! So let's see if that ship was a trap or not..._

 _ **Chapter 11: It's a Trap** (or is it?)_

* * *

Inside the battered ship, Yuki and her crew found a mess.

"Analyzer, there is no way you can get around in here." She looked at the broken walkways and debris that would make it difficult to get the robot through in a timely manner. It might be difficult for some of the larger men of her small crew to follow towards the bridge as well. Clearing the way would just take too long. Her captain's orders of a quick operation meant that they needed to get in and out.

Knowing that this all could be a well-placed trap to dwindle their numbers, Yuki decided on her course of action.

"Lieutenant Ishida, you and Analyzer will remain here guarding our return path. The others and I will try and navigate to the bridge." Pulling her blaster up, she and three others traversed the wreckage.

The minimal lighting – more of a blue glow along the walls – barely provided enough for the group to see ahead. External lights from their suits aided in the precarious path, but it was still slower going than she would have liked. Climbing through small openings in debris, they continued.

Eventually, they found their destination- the bridge. An access panel outside of the sealed door appeared to be functional. Walking up to the console, Yuki began typing in commands to see if they could open the door without force.

So far the group remained alone on the ship- no signs of humanoids or anything alive. Her gut feeling once more made the situation appear to be pointing in the direction of a trap. And yet, she couldn't just assume that was the case.

Finding the right electrical circuit she needed, the power easily diverted from elsewhere to open the door.

They now had access to the bridge and hopefully the information they needed. Taking in the small room, she noticed the computer screens still aglow. It looked much better than the rest of the ship; no wires or sparks at all. The destruction and chaos did not appear to impact this area. Instead, it appeared like it merely awaited its crew to return and pick up where they had left off.

Swallowing her hesitancy, Yuki needed answers and took the first step. Noticing several androids scattering the floor, she found no sign of their masters on the silent bridge. The other officers looked similarly confused at the empty ship.

"This doesn't feel right." One spoke as he poked his head into the bridge, afraid to go any further into the ghost ship. The other two entered and began to check the machines sitting in a few of the seats.

"I agree," Yuki spoke in a calm voice, trying to lessen the youngest member of the team's fear. The blonde woman sat down at what she thought would be the communication station, and began typing into the computer.

Her ability to read and understand the foreign language still amazed her as she quickly gained access to the log files.

As she did, a bright beam engulfed the bridge and suddenly everything came to life. The door to the bridge swiftly shut, catching the frightened officeron the other side of the entrance and Yuki and two others locked in.

Startled, Yuki looked up from the data screen to find the two trying to pry open the door - with no success.

"It was a trap," one swore as he pounded his fist on the door.

"Hey, Amiro, get your ass back to the Seagull and get a torch, will ya?" The other called as the two gave up on the door.

Yuki remained in the seat, trying to find out what was happening. It appeared that the vessel wasn't crippled after all. In fact, the majority of the systems on board now came back online from their mask of dormancy.

"Greetings," a familiar voice sounded from the ship's speakers all around them. She instantly went on the defensive, every nerve in her body ready for whatever was to come. "Welcome to my little trap. You mentioned, my dear, that humans are not to be underestimated, but so far they are fairly predictable."

"Dessler," she hissed looking around to find the source of the sound of laughter now visible on all of the ship's monitors.

On the screens, his image appeared, the scar on his blue face still the only noticeable difference in the man's appearance. His military uniform and billowing red cape still signified his title, no matter how little his actual power or territory remained.

"While I had wished to greet you in person, I can wait for you to come to me." His voice continued and a loud explosion rocked the ship. Yuki watched as the two others tumbled to the ground as she braced herself on the station in front of her as the ship shook.

"Which won't take long at all, please to wave goodbye to your friends, I doubt you will ever see them again."

* * *

Kodai's sensors caught the strange power anomaly before the giant burst tilted the limp vessel. Instantly he broke formation and moved closer, trying to get a better look at the situation. A flash of engine output and then nothing – he was too late to stop whatever happened.

The blast blinded those around them momentarily and when the distraction was over, nothing but a debris field remained.

"Yuki!" Kodai screamed as he scanned the area for any sign of the Gamila ship or the Seagull.

"What the hell just happened?" The soon-to-be-father and fellow fighter squadron leader, Kato asked noticing his friend's distress.

"Evasive maneuvers! Don't let the debris hit you." Kodai shouted as the newly created objects left over came at the squadron of Cosmos ships. The matter tumbling towards him provided an important distraction to the conflicted feelings bubbling inside him. "I want a tracer on all the members of the away team, NOW!" He bellowed into the com link.

Aboard the Enterprise, several of the bridge staff furiously attempted to trace the team. Watching from the large screens had many of the crew holding their breath with worry for those on the away team.

"We're picking up Analyzer's tracker," Niimi spoke, sending the coordinates to the fighters. "The Seagull with one crew member is drifting off to the left, they aren't responding."

"Roger that, I see it," came a voice of one of the Cosmos pilots. "Moving to intercept now."

His brown eyes frantically scanned the area before him - where his wife had been only seconds ago. The logical side of his brain kicked in and tried to assure himself that Yuki was safe – Dessler wanted her alive, not dead. Also, the amount of scrap metal before him could not possibly be the whole Gamilan ship.

Unfortunately, their gut reactions of it being a trap rang true, but there was nothing he could have done to convince her to not try.

Stay safe me love, he closed his eyes and prayed.

"Cosmos Squadron, return to the Enterprise with the Seagull immediately." Captain Sanada said, looking over the read outs from the moments before the strange explosion. "We'll debrief shortly after you dock."

* * *

The meeting room for executive officers felt tense. Almost reminiscent of the meetings after Yuki's capture from the Yamato, the brown haired man stood silent and brooding. No one knew exactly what to say to him, and any voiced assurances did little to ease his worry.

"We registered a thermal signature shortly before the explosion," Sanada spoke, pulling up a holographic map of the area that the deserted vessel had rested. The thermal pictures showed the moment the engine took to life and powered the ship away.

"So they warped away with half the ship?" Shima asked to clarify the remark. "That was kind of risky, not knowing if we were going to be in the way or not."

"It was, but we can only attribute that to the superior technology they must still possess." Their acting Captain sighed. "And we find ourselves in a similar situation." The worry was well masked for those who did not know the short haired man better, but Kodai knew it was there.

"Dessler wanted her from the beginning," Kodai spoke up, causing everyone to go silent. "Don't we have some way of tracking them?"

"We do have one possibility," Sanada began as he thought over his idea in his mind before sharing with the group. "She normally has that data disk with her, right?"

Kodai blinked for a moment, knowing the gold plated device well. Yuki hardly left it behind.

"She carries it everywhere. I remember her having it before she boarded." The co-Captain smiled. "Then we should be able to track her by looking for that signal?"

"We'll need help from Yurisha and the others. Once we make contact with the Alliance, they should be able to do so," Sanada nodded, his hand scratched his chin in thought. "Our sensors should be able to reach them soon. Until then…"

"There's nothing for us to do," mumbled Kodai going silent again.

There really wasn't anything they could do but wait and pray. It said a lot about his faith in his wife's abilities that he wasn't going insane with worry or raging about the inability to act at the moment – or at least that is what he tried to project for those around him.

The group slowly left the room after the new course of action took shape. On the outside, everything would continue as normal. The rendezvous with the others would happen as scheduled, but now there was an added complication with stopping Dessler – he now had three UNCF hostages and one of them possessed the information to make a devastating weapon.

Kodai felt a supportive hand on his shoulder from Sanada. The silent man didn't speak but instead offered support.

"I need you rested and ready to get her back," their leader added. "We will get her back once more."

"Thank you, sir. I know she will keep herself safe. I just can't help but worry, you know?"

"I do. She's become an important part of my life as well. We'll do everything we can to make sure she comes back."

With a nod, Kodai left the older man's side and walked out of the room.

"You look like you could use a stiff drink," Shima, his best friend caught his attention. The navigation officer waited for Kodai to leave the meeting, learning up against the wall.

"I don't know if I'm in the mood, but thanks." The married man replied, getting a worried look from the man in the green accented flight suit.

"Think of it as a chance for a guy's night out. It will do you good to keep yourself occupied and not barely living like last time."

"Thanks, really. I just think I'm going to get some sleep."

"My friend, you know that Yuki will get angry with you if you go into hermit mode again, right? Besides, sulking in your bunk right now won't make things better. Come on."

A heavy sigh escaped his lips. Normally drinking in the ship's recreation room didn't sound like his thing at all, but the other man had a point.

"Thanks, Shima."

Placing an arm over Kodai's shoulders, the ship's pilot led them to a quiet little corner of the ship. The brown haired man was slightly surprised to see Kato waiting for him with a bottle of an amber looking liquid.

"This one's for you," his fighter pilot comrade said, handing him the drink.

Downing the liquid, Kodai remembered the words of Admiral Hijikata about drinking. Right now, he didn't want to savor the taste… he wanted the burning liquid to allow him to escape the world that had once again put his wife in danger… and with nothing he could do about it.

"I don't know how you do it," Kato took a sip of his drink. "I wouldn't blame you if you were raging through the corridors like a mad man."

"Yuki's a smart lady," Shima spoke up. "She'll probably end the war herself if we give her enough time. We'll have to turn the boat around and head home way ahead of schedule."

A smile once more graced Kodai's lips thinking about the possibility of that very notion.

"I'm glad you both came along for this mission," came his response after downing another drink. "And for always backing me up."

"Ah, if you recall correctly, I was skeptical of you in the very beginning," the other fighter pilot corrected.

"Details, details." The navigation officer smiled filling up both of his married friends' glasses. "What is important is that we keep things together here until Yuki gets back, and then you can go back to ditching your single friend again." The joking tone in the man's voice told the others he wasn't angry. "Apparently married life is good, some of us seem to enjoy the activities quite a bit." The nudge went to Kato, whose wife would be the first woman to give birth aboard a UNCF ship. "What about you?" He turned his attention to Kodai, who was blushing a bit.

"Yeah, any plans for starting a family?" Kato grinned, enjoying seeing his commander flustered.

"We haven't been married all that long," he reminded the men.

"But you've been spending a lot of time together even before that…" The slightly intoxicated smirk from his friend reminded him of all the times the couple had indeed relished in the comforts.

"We've mentioned it briefly," Kodai admitted, thinking back on the image Yuki had described with the two girls. While it had been a memory of the past, he still found peace in the imagery of their children running on a field on Earth. "But with all that has been going on since and the problems that came with the information leak…"

"Yeah, that wouldn't have been easy. It's a shame that you've been through so much… I wish there were more we could do." Daisuke Shima turned serious and the group went silent for a time.

With a group sigh, the three finished their drinks and suddenly the co-Captain felt not so social.

"Thank you guys for this, but I think I need to be alone for a bit."

"We'll see you on shift tomorrow."

He nodded before standing up. Waving to his friends Kodai walked back through the halls trying to think of anything else. He was in decent spirits for the better part of the walk- mulling over the conversations he had with his closest male friends. However, the closer he got to the little space on the Enterprise that he shared with Yuki, that confidence and calm lessened.

Once more he would fall asleep wondering if she was ok, if she was safe...

* * *

The force of the warp initiation sent all three of the bridge inhabitants flying. Putting her hands out, Yuki tried to stabilize herself once more, but the power in the sharp movement was too much.

Falling from her chair to the ground, she closed her eyes as the clear visor hit the steel of the floor and cracked.

The feeling of the pressure changes from the warp and now her compromised suit caused her to feel dizzy and sick. Staying flat against the ground, Yuki closed her eyes and rode the effects on her body the best she could. Grasping onto the metal, she anchored herself onto something solid.

Minutes felt like hours and her breathing became more and more labored as the ship continued it accelerated course. Strange sensations filled her mind and a bad feeling of dread grew in the pit of her stomach.

Without warning, the ship stopped, causing the two others to tumble once more. The far-off rumbling of what she thought was something docking against them added to her worries.

They won't have much to track us with, she thought as she remained laying on the ground. It was only a matter of time before their captors would board the ship and take them. Pretending to be unconscious might give her an added opportunity to attempt escape.

Pushing down the familiar fear that came with once more being in the presence of that mad man, Yuki focused her hearing on the two men with her in the room and the sounds from the ship.

Her thoughts went back to the other crew member caught on the opposite side of the bridge and if he weathered the warp. It worried her that he had yet to make any noise or attempt to enter the room.

A jolt took her mind off the missing crew mate and back on the fact that they were no longer alone on that wounded vessel.

The sounds of multiple footsteps approaching had her utmost attention and soon the doors to the bridge opened. Remaining still, Yuki could only slightly see the body fall to the ground and boots of the Gamila soldiers.

Shouts in a language that she knew the others could not understand rang out and blasters pointed at the two human men caught in a dangerous situation.

Listening to the conversations the soldiers had among themselves, Yuki remained still. Closing her eyes, she allowed one to roll her onto her back.

Protests from the two Earthlings caused tension and soon guns were raised. Understanding that if she didn't act, those trying to help her might die, she called out.

"Stop!"

* * *

 _So you might have called it- totally a trap._

 _Yeah, I know it wasn't super original to have the good guys walk right into it... but since they are good guys, they usually do have to give the benefit of the doubt... if I ever found myself in a movie or situation like that and it was obvious, I'd just blow up the ship and be done with it._

 _Anyway, so now we've got Yuki in the hands of the Gamila once more... who wants to bet that she'll once more prove to be a handful for her captors? Go Yuki Go!  
_


	12. Prisoner Once More

_Chapter 12 is here a bit ahead of schedule. I'm away all next week, and so I figured you'd all appreciate this up before I leave my computer behind. I'm going off grid for a bit. Kinda excited for that really!_

 _Not much more to chat about, on to the chapter._

 _ **Chapter 12: Prisoner Once More**_

* * *

Yuki stood up and pulled off her cracked helmet. The Gamila soldiers' attention went from the two Earthlings to her; blasters pointing at her.

"I demand to speak to your leader." Her tone was defiant and once more held an air of superiority. Granted these soldiers may not hold as much respect for Iscandar with the current circumstances, it was the only card that she had to play. "I believe he was the one who set up this elaborate scheme to get me here. Well, if you want me to comply, these men are not to be harmed."

"Ah, setting terms. I do enjoy this new attitude, my dear." Came Dessler's voice from the video screen. "Men, do as the lady instructs. Bring the two humans to the brig, and escort my honored guest to me. I look forward to a private discussion in my quarters."

The video feed cut off, and the tension in the room grew. The two UNCF soldiers didn't like the idea of being split off from their leader. However, the look in Yuki's eyes told them to go along with the situation.

"I would also expect that we are allowed to send off our comrade with honor." Taking a step closer to the deceased man's body, she pulled off his identification tag.

"We will come back for the body." One of the soldiers said moving to grab Yuki's arm and hoist her back to her feet. "Now, our Lord doesn't like to be kept waiting."

A look of discontent crossed her face, but Yuki let it go and signaled for the others to do the same.

"Do as they say and don't cause trouble," she said as the guards led them out of the remainder of the ship and onto what looked to be a large cargo bay of another vessel.

More soldiers came to flank the new arrivals, making any type of escape even more impossible.

"Move along, Iscandarian." A particularly angry Gamilan man growled. "Your kind might have been revered in the past, but now that we see clearly of your trickery, your origins will get you no special treatment anymore."

Yuki looked into the eyes of the blue-skinned man. The dark orbs told her of the hatred and to not push her luck with anyone on that ship. She knew it would be difficult, but survival depended on her playing nice until the right moment to act.

Taking in her surroundings as they walked through the halls, Yuki made note of the troop numbers and access tunnels. Escape would not be an easy thing, but there was no guarantee that the Enterprise would be coming for them anytime soon… if they could find them at all after that warp jump.

A swift push into a room cut off her internal thoughts and caused her to stumble to the cold floor. The cushioning of her space suit made the fall a non-issue, but the attitude of the soldiers on board worried her. In her past encounters with Gamilans they had treated her as almost a god.

Picking herself up off the expensive looking stone flooring, she proudly stood to face the man who wished her harm. His chest was covered with glittering medals and military rank. The dark hue of red draped from his shoulders to make an impressive cape. The fat pot belly, cleanly shaven face and well-maintained brown hair only added to the impression that he was one of the privileged few.

"You are lucky that our Lord wishes to speak with you. Had he not, we in his loyal guard would have enjoyed hurting you as your kind has hurt him." His silver eyes glared at her with a piercing hatred.

"You know nothing of others' suffering." She spat back, knowing it not smart to talk back, and pointless that she could open this man's eyes to the horrors of both sides. And yet, she felt compelled to not take their ignorance unmatched.

"I know enough to hate your kind for making us think you were our ally! For using your power to make others revere you as superiors."

From the corner of the room, a serious looking woman entered holding silken fabrics.

"His Lordship requests his guest to change and prepare for the evening meal, not to be harassed by his lordship's fleet commander." The tone of the woman held no fear. "Be glad I did not see you placing your filthy hands on her, or you would pay dearly Commander Saga."

"His Vice-Admiral of the Fleet," the proud man corrected, but got no reaction from the woman.

Yuki's attention left the angered military man's figure and looked to the one dressed in an outfit much like Dessler's female guards. The short grayish shirt and tight fitting top accentuated her slim figure. Expertly painted lips and beautiful features were accentuated by the helmet of sorts that covered most of their head. Flowing blonde locks also flew with yet another cape behind her as she walked closer and offered the articles of clothing to Yuki.

"You will have appropriate attire at this dinner," she woman's eyes narrowed as Yuki hesitated to take them.

With no other alternative, the co-Captain of the UNCF Enterprise took the material and followed the other woman away from where the hot-tempered soldier still stood.

"I'll be seeing you again Iscandar, once Lord Dessler is done with you."

The lustful comment sent a shiver down her spine, but she did her best to not let him see that. The two females entered a smaller room with mirrors and lavish looking furniture. It certainly was out of place for any standard space cruiser. Then again, the last time she was an honored guest, the luxurious feel of the private interior bedchambers amazed and sickened her at the same time. People all over the galaxy were starving, and here Dessler had enough resources to help so many…

Once again sucking up her desire for privacy, Yuki began to shed her outer space suit and then her yellow flight uniform in front of the female Gamilan.

Picking up the silken dress, she noticed it was very similar to the one she wore on the prison planet. The soft fabric hugged her hips and flowed to the floor. The top part was the only difference, instead of the high-necked collar, this one sat with a wide collar, nearly falling off her shoulders and revealing her ample cleavage. The low plunging neckline had her feeling an increased uneasiness with the current situation.

Bending over, she quickly grabbed her golden oval before the soldier picked up the discarded items.

"What was that? Give it here!" The stern voice demanded.

Yuki stubbornly withheld the device for a moment but relented seeing the other woman's irritation growing.

"It's a memento, nothing more."

"We'll see about that. You should have been searched sooner, who knows what other devices you have on you."

"You just saw me nearly naked." The blonde pointed out crossing her arms over her chest. "By all means, search me."

"I was wondering what was taking my honored guest so long to join me," a smooth, yet cold voice called out as the two women faced off. Their conversation dropped, and both looked at the man who entered the small room. Without a care as to the state of dress or anything else, the King of the Gamila forces stepped behind the changing screen.

"Your Lordship, I apologize for the delay." The loyal servant bowed before her leader, averting her gaze. "I found this on her, I thought we should search her to make sure that she doesn't have anything else hidden."

"My lovely princess would never harm me, isn't that right my dear?" He asked turning to Yuki, who stood proudly, not even thinking for a second of bowing to him or his position.

"You've hurt a lot of people, I wouldn't be too sure of my actions after a certain point," the UNCF officer replied looking over the man before her.

He stood smugly before her, his military uniform epitomized perfection down to the glimmer of his medals and brass buttons. The scar on his face still marked the only change in the outward appearance to this man… no, this monster before her.

"I suppose, I shouldn't underestimate you, my dear." He smirked stepping forward, getting closer to both women. Taking the golden oval device from the guard, he looked it over. "A memento of your lost past? You don't need to hold on to them as a crutch. The Iscandarans and the humans don't deserve your abilities, your beauty." Reaching out with his free hand, Dessler attempted to cup her face.

Moving swiftly to avoid his touch, Yuki's eyes burned with hatred.

"Don't touch me."

"After I went through all that trouble to get you here by my side, this is how I am treated?" He laughed at her as he turned away.

"You murdered yet another person to get me here and risked countless others'. I want nothing to do with you."

"You'll change your mind soon, once you realize the consequences if you don't. Now, you've come so far, why not enjoy a meal. Here, you can even have your trinket back."

His hand held the device out to her if she moved closer to him and in the direction he wanted her to go. Taking a deep breath, Yuki closed the distance between them and retrieved it.

Thanking her lucky stars, she tried to hide the smile on her lips of them overlooking what they gave back to her. They must not know what this is, she thought.

"Shall we?" Dessler asked, motioning for Yuki to continue their walk together.

* * *

The meal before her looked exotic and delicious. The rumble from her stomach had Dessler grinning as he used a gold knife to cut at his roasted meat. The pristine white table cloth covering the long grand table provided contrast the dark colored plates with gold designs.

"Really my dear, you should eat. It won't hurt you to be civil with me, would it? And I can make it worth your effort to indulge me."

"Are my men being treated well?"

"Ah yes, the two humans, currently in the holding block," he began putting his utensils down and wiping his mouth with a pristine white cloth napkin.

"I want them returned to the Enterprise unharmed." Yuki's fists curled on her lap, hidden by the tablecloth and table.

"Is that all you ask? Consider it done." The blue-hued man smiled.

"So you will do as I ask? Because I hardly doubt you will. You couldn't even end war for the woman you loved."

"Don't bring her up!" His fist beat down on the table before his voice raised. Anger flared in his eyes, and Yuki instantly remembered the fear and caution she should have around this man. "She is dead to me. I was too blind to see it. She never wanted to be by my side."

Silence filled the room for a moment before his grin spread once more as he looked at his guest.

"I won't end my goal of controlling the known universes, but I can offer incentives for others to join with me. You want your men treated well, and returned as soon as possible? Consider it done. I also assume that you have other requests rolling around in that beautiful head of yours. As long as they do not hinder my end goals too much, you will find I can be very accommodating. In return, there are certain things I demand."

"Demand?"

"They would be non-negotiable."

"Such as?"

"You."

"Me?" Yuki quirked an eyebrow trying to fully understand his meaning. Her knowledge of the Iscandar technology? Her knowledge of the UNCF fleet?

"Yes."

"You didn't seem too interested in me the last time we met." Yuki picked up her utensils and began to pick at her food, not wanting to look at the man across from her.

"I may have underestimated your usefulness then. Had I known what wonders you hold in your memory and the powerful presence you do carry; it makes sense that you become mine."

"Your's? As in a pet?,A hostage?"

"My queen." His serious tone had Yuki dropping her fork and looking up with bewildered eyes.

"I hate to inform you Lord Dessler," she used his formal title with a slightly mocking tone, "but I've been happily married for several months now."

"Don't act like I don't know the things that have happened since we last met. I feel as if it doesn't matter really. Gamilans are free to take more than one partner."

Yuki felt cornered and unsure of what to do or expect.

"You shouldn't be surprised, our union makes the most sense on many fronts. You will gain access to the knowledge of your home planet, the ability to make a peaceful galaxy and dare I even say, an alliance between planets under our rule, and in return, our children will have the support of not one, but three planets- Gamila, Iscandar, and Earth."

"You think the people of Earth will follow me?" She scoffed remembering the anger she received from some of the military.

"I do," Dessler smiled as he set down his food and wiped his mouth with his napkin. Standing up, he walked away from the table. Stopping at a side area, he began to access a control panel and soon the painting on the wall became a communication display.

On the screen, came images of Earth and the news broadcasts. The people of Earth were taking their first steps above ground, and her image appeared with joyous crowds thanking her.

"As you see, you're very much the savior of these people," he stopped and turned around to look at her. "Much like we saw your sisters until recently."

"And much like how Gamila despises Iscandar, it will happen on Earth as well. Something always goes wrong, or expectations not met to cause disapproval and resentment. Why do we have to create these god-like figures in the first place? Can't we be equals?"

"There will never be equals, my dear. Lesser beings always look for a guiding figure they turn into a god." His voice told her as he walked away from the screen and towards her side.

"What does that say of your people then? How you all used to respect the Iscandar?" Her tone smugly pointed out that fact, but then with the anger in his eyes, she feared going too far. The expression on the scarred face told of his desire to strike her.

A smile on his lips replaced the expression as his gloved hand went to touch her face. Yuki dared not pull back, and instead looked up at the man with cold eyes much like she did the last time he caressed her cheek.

"Such a sharp tongue. Does your husband enjoy your spirited mind as well?"

"Don't you dare talk about my husband. He's a thousand times a better man than you are. He works for peace without resorting to war."

"Does he now? I'm quite sure that he's reconsidering that belief about now."

* * *

The ring of the communicator woke the brown haired second in command of the Enterprise. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he reached for the phone, knowing that it could be important information regarding his wife.

"Sir, we have communication with the Alliance group, Captain Sanada wanted you to know."

"I'll be on the bridge shortly," he said jumping from bed, now fully awake. Yuki had been gone four days now. Their sensors were only able to trail the warp signature of the departing Gamila ship so far…

With a swift precision, he was dressed and in the command center.

"We're about to make contact now," Sanada reported as the two men walked into the private planning area used for higher level briefings.

The younger man nodded and followed.

Shortly after, the video screen held the familiar faces of Melda and the older captain of the once loyal Gamila fleet.

"It's good to see you all again, and that you've made it this far without too much incident." The blue-hued fighter pilot, turned ambassador smiled. Seeing the grave faces of the two men, the expression lessened. "Did something happen?"

"We encountered a dummy ship a few days ago," Kodai kept quiet and allowed his captain to explain the situation. "It looked to be a wounded Gamila cruiser, no life signs. And when our team boarded, it sprang to life warping away."

"Sounds like an elaborate trap, who was part of the boarding team?"

"Four of your crew, including Commander Yuki Kodai."

"Kodai… she was…" Melda's eyes looked surprised and at the same time, an expression of understanding crossed. Turning to the other former Gamila officer next to her, they two nodded in agreement.

"We know where she is then."

"You do?" Kodai's eyes shown bright with hope to have his wife back at his side once more.

"There's been word spreading that Dessler had secured a powerful alliance and would be taking a queen soon." The worried look on the female's face conveyed the connection that the two human men finally understood.

"You mean Dessler intends to…" Captain Sanada began feeling quite uncomfortable with the situation.

"Over my dead body he is…" Kodai's anger could no longer be withheld. "Where is she?"

"Kodai, it's impossible to…"

"Where is my WIFE?" He demanded, having Melda take a step back away from the screen.

"Kodai, I'll tell you, but I don't know how we're going to get into the compound."

"I don't care, I am not going to let that man touch her."

* * *

 _And that is all for now! Dessler is all sorts of messed up, but I have a feeling the plot bunnies have a lot in store for our couple and our favorite bad guy. So stay tuned for the next chapter and seeing where this roller coaster will take us!_

 _As always, reviews with comments, randomness and constructive criticism are most welcomed and encouraged!_


	13. Time's Running Out

_**Chapter 13: Time's Running Out**  
_

 _Good day readers, here we are, Chapter 13 and ready to see what will happen as Yuki remains a captive (one again) and Kodai worries about her (also, once again). But hey, they both are resourceful, and maybe everything will work itself out, right? Hahahahaha, where would the fun in that be? We've got drama and the after effects of plot bunnies gone wild. So on to the story!_

* * *

Her time on the Gamilan cruiser ended on the second day of her capture when the ship docked on a planet. The massive compound frightened her as she stepped off the ship to the fanfare of the joyous loyalists.

The forces amassed added to her growing concern – if armed with ships and firepower, they could indeed pose a threat to the Enterprise and the Alliance. The planet they landed on looked lush and something of what she believed Earth would look like with trees, rivers, and mountains growing for several hundred years. The vegetation also aided in hiding the majority of the base.

She wasn't allowed much time to take in the surroundings when the female guard escorted her swiftly into the compound of metal and technology.

Much like her accommodations on the ship, Yuki found herself in a room fit for royalty. It bothered her how the others looked at her, some held indifference while others fear and still more often soldiers shared the anger of the pudgy military man from the ship.

Dessler had given her freedom to roam the unique quarters set up, but the blonde woman was a bit hesitant to do so. Instead, she did her best to try and secretly get her communicator functioning. He allowed her to keep the golden instrument unknowing that it could be used from much more than data storage.

Unfortunately, it was easier said than done. She simply did not have the power source to get much of a signal.

"Do you miss your people so greatly, my dear?" Dessler's voice caused her to jump slightly from the unannounced visitor interrupting her trying to access a panel from the corner electrical conduit. She had hoped that her sitting in that spot would simply look like she was fearful or sad and not trying to escape. It appeared to be working.

"You have all this, and yet you cower in the corner. Come now, I won't have my queen to be locked away."

"I'm fine here." She spoke closing up the device and covering her work.

"You won't even use the gardens? I had all sorts of fauna brought here, even some of those Iscandar lilies I heard you like."

"How very considerate, I also like seeing my husband and living in peace." She said standing up and walking towards the window, hoping his attention would follow her.

"You're not a prisoner my dear. In fact, you are most welcomed to explore our new home."

"I don't think even you can keep me safe from some of your men and their feelings towards the Iscandarians."

"There are some that have issues with some of your heritage. Know that if you would give me your support, I could make things better."

"Support? You really think I'm just going to forget Earth?"

"You can visit many times once we rule the galaxies."

"And my husband?"

"You should forget him. But I suppose that once our heir is born, I wouldn't be opposed to him joining your servants."

"Were you always this delusional? Have you listened to yourself?" Yuki turned to look at the blue-skinned man who now stood only inches from her.

Grabbing her arms, he pulled her slight frame flush against his. The more she squirmed and fought, the more painful his grip became against her skin.

"I'm losing my patience, my dear. This union is going to happen, and I will have you at my side when we subdue our enemies whether you like it or not. So I suggest you start to pretend you can be a queen and not some lowly whore to the human race."

Anger flared in her eyes, but surprise quickly replaced that as the normally cool tempered man pushed her up against the window overlooking the garden. With lips none too gentle, rather demanding and arrogant, he claimed her mouth before a word of protest could be raised.

Shutting her eyes tightly, she attempted to shift her face, to only have one of his hands take hold of her chin, the other still holding her arm forcefully.

* * *

"So we've got a plan of attack?" Shima asked looking at the star charts the high ranking crew of the Enterprise stood before in the briefing room.

"It is a confrontation that I would have liked to put off, but our mission remains to stop the threats of the hostile Gamila forces." Captain Sanada rubbed his chin.

In the course of the day since the team learned from their allies of Dessler's possible stronghold, the group had met up with the Alliance fleet and began preparations for an assault on the base.

"We need to be cautious, we don't have much intelligence on the planet." Their Captain added, not comfortable with the lack of information they currently had on the terrain.

"The scouting mission would be the first wave, I want to be on that mission," Kodai stepped forward, needing to feel like he was doing something. It was driving him crazy knowing that Yuki was on that planet somewhere. The thought of Dessler wanting her for more than the knowledge of the Cosmos Reverser and Wave Core Gun burned at his very soul. If they didn't get Yuki out of there, he knew she would eventually lose against her captors. They could not predict the movements of the Gamila leader.

"I had hoped you would stay back for now." His Captain and friend sighed, looking at him with serious eyes.

"Sir, I simply cannot sit back any longer. I know that you feel that sending me could risk the mission, but I know that if I screw this up, Yuki's safety could also be jeopardized. I would never do anything like that. I've already been powerless to help her several times, if nothing else, let me fly the shuttle for the team."

"I would actually request Kodai join the team," Melda spoke up from where she and the others stood to listen to the conversation through a video screen. "And, if things go wrong, and we are captured, Dessler would want him alive - as a bargaining piece against Yuki. This could definitely work to our advantage with getting in close and taking out our target."

"The scouting team should be small, no more than three or four- they can use one of our Gamila cloaking drop ships and slip into the compound or nearby easily." Niimi, the blue haired officer spoke up, wanting to lessen the tension and give her longtime friend time to think about his decision as Captain.

"So we've got Kodai, Melda; any other volunteers?" Sanada asked looking back at the map of the planet instead of the relieved face of his younger comrade.

A strange beeping noise rang out from the video connection on the Alliance ship. The conversation in the foreign language had the humans, wondering what the meaning behind their words. The grave-looking faces on their counterparts told the news certainly held something sad.

"We just heard," the blue skinned fighter pilot and leader to the Alliance began in their common language. "Starsha has passed."

The look of surprise and an expression of deep sympathy mirrored on the crew gathered in the briefing room. Kodai, closing his eyes, felt especially impacted by the news. Yuki had been so hopeful to talk with the other woman and find out more about how and why the advanced race felt the need to create a hybrid with human genes. Deep in his heart he also felt sorrow in losing yet another connection to his brother. The only consolation that he could find would be the family reuniting in the afterlife where they could live without the worry of war.

"Our deepest sympathy to her sister," Sanada expressed the feelings of all those around them. "We owe an unpayable debt to Starsha for sending us help and offering humanity a chance to be better than what we were… both on Earth and in everything else. You have my vow that we will fight with you for peace."

"It was her wish for a galaxy of people coexisting together." Another of the Alliance group replied.

"Not to belittle the mourning period, and getting back to the mission, I would like to volunteer to go with Kodai and Merla." Niimi declared. "I still need to make amends for my foolishness and loss of hope of a year ago. I'd like to go and assist. I have the training to know what we are looking for when it comes to military and scientific installations."

"You're sure about this?" Their captain asked only to receive a look of determination on the woman's face. "Then we have our away team. Are there any uniforms of the loyalists that we can use to try and blend in better?"

"We will take care of all you need." Melda nodded looking at the two who would accompany her on this reconnaissance mission.

* * *

Kodai stood in a strange looking spacesuit, on it donned the colors of a Gamila soldier still loyal to the mad dictator. The two women standing at his side also wore similar grayish brown suits. The three looked on as the small stealth ship was being docked inside the Enterprise's bay area. Melda had since boarded the Enterprise to go over some final details while a crew worked on supplying the vessel for the mission.

"We'll find that base and then figure out how to get Yuki out." Melda tried to comfort the man to her left. "And while she is in more danger this time around, from what I know and have heard about your wife, she is very capable of survival."

"Yeah," he replied, only sounding partially reassured. For the last five days, he couldn't help but wonder how she was doing. Knowing that she was on a planet, not far from where they took anchor, left him feeling itchy for action. He needed her back, and he needed to get her back now…

Boarding the ship, Kodai instantly went to once more familiarize himself with the layout of the controls. With the help of Melda, words and phrases in the foreign language shared by the Gamila and Iscandarians now made sense.

"You ready for this?" The short haired fighter pilot asked as she took the navigator's seat next to him.

"You can never really be ready for a mission like this," he sighed placing his helmet on over his head and securing it. "But we need to do this… I need to do this."

"You aren't thinking of heading straight in are you if we find an opening?"

"If I do, I will make sure that you both are off the planet before I attempt anything stupid." He assured her.

"You know I don't blame you if you would. Yurisha is worried and wants her sister back. I might even join you to help make that happen."

"Let's not plan on it happening, but one never knows what we will find down there," Niimi added to the conversation as she strapped herself into the seat behind Kodai. "As I said, I owe this crew and Yuki for what I did in the past. Whatever happens, if we can get her out, I'm willing to try."

"You know," the male of the group began, "no one blames you for losing hope back then. And many would agree that going to the backup plan might have looked more viable at that time. Yuki was certainly hurt by the reactions of some, but we've gotten good at focusing on the love from our friends who accept her no matter her origin."

"Thank you. I've been a bit afraid of asking her about that time." The ship's lead science officer closed her eyes, feeling a bit better. It still held a touchy place with her; she didn't often like to bring it up, and not many others openly discussed the events of the Yamato's brief mutiny.

"Well ladies, shall we go a scouting?" With nods from his crew and the all clear from the flight crew, the small stealth ship left the bay of the Enterprise and took off towards the unknown planet where Dessler set up his final stand.

* * *

"So far, so good," Kodai smiled as the ship used the asteroid belt around the lush planet as a way to hopefully add to their being undetected. The world, a blue and green orb reminiscent of Earth at one time, soon became more than a speck on their radar. Monitoring the traffic of battle cruisers, the team began to get a better idea of the possible locations for a base.

The stronghold remained invisible to the naked eye, and primary sensors. Plotting the trajectory of a few docking ships, Niimi quickly had the coordinates that they needed.

"Thoughts, team?" He asked as they finished a higher level scan of the terrain and space traffic.

"I think it might be a good idea to go in further… we need to be sure that isn't just a decoy complex." Melda spoke up after looking over the readings on the general sizes of buildings in the area.

"We don't know how well they are patrolling this area, but I would recommend piggybacking on another ship when they are beginning the entry into the planet's atmosphere," Niimi interjected, pulling up another screen showing the inbound ship still a bit out.

"If we get a few of these rocks to come with it, it will look like a natural anomaly. Or we could cause a few to crash to the surface." Kodai offered ideas, trying to lessen the risk of discovery.

"I like the natural rock fall option. Can we find the linchpin grouping up here to nudge out of orbit?" Melda asked looking at their surroundings in the debris field.

"If my calculations are correct, if we hit that larger rock at a twenty-degree angle… that should pull enough with it to the ground for us to hide." The scientist's fingers flew across her datapad checking her calculations one final time. "Yes, that should do it."

"Done." Their eager pilot nodded and pulled the ships controls to bring them closer to their target. "Adjust shield to maximum, we're going to tap it."

The impact jarred the crew of three in their seats slightly, but the plan seemed to work. The moment several rocks and space debris began to follow the newly falling lead rock, the small shuttle changed course and added to the descent.

"I just hope…" Niimi began and stopped herself, not sure she wanted to voice her new thought. "I hope that they don't have a defense mechanism to destroy these planet falls."

"Too late to worry about that now," Kodai said on the alert, both hands on the steering column, guiding them between the fragments from space.

The silence in the shuttle between the three occupants felt almost deafening. The sounds of the rocks hitting against the hull of their small ship also added to the tense situation. Kodai's piloting skills were top notch, but too many objects remained to avoid them all.

The suspense of the plunge ended as the skilled flyer quickly pulled up once the ship was low enough to use the mountain ranges to cover its escape from impact with the ground. Finding a safe landing site in a small clearing, the shuttle set down, and a collective sigh escaped their lips.

"Well done." Came the smiling face of Melda as she put her hand on the pilot's still tense shoulder.

"No time to marvel at our landing, we should get going." He nodded his thanks before unstrapping his seat harness.

"I'm doing a sweep of the area," Niimi stopped the younger man from walking past her and out of the shuttle. "We should make sure the air is breathable and that no one is coming to investigate the rubble."

"Thanks, I've got the ship on lock-down and will break out the weapons." He nodded as the woman let him walk to the back of the cockpit where they stored the firepower they brought along.

Picking up a few stronger explosives, he strapped them to his belt. You never know if we'll need these, he mused as he kept working until Niimi gave them the all clear to leave their ship.

Blasters drawn, Kodai led the group down the plank from the back of the ship. Once they were all out, the door closed and with a click of a button, the ship went into camouflage mode – not to be seen to the naked eye or thermal sensor.

"We have about a fifteen-minute trek to the Southwest," Melda advised pointing off towards the heart of the forested area.

"Well then," Kodai acknowledged the direction and turned, "we better get going."

* * *

Nursing a swollen cheek, Yuki looked out the window of her prison cell.

The skin of her face felt hot from where the leader of the Gamila struck her. She was indeed losing in the time and patience department with her captor. And yet, she was not about to submit and allow him to touch her like that.

No, she thought, I never want another man touching me like that.

His hands and lips were so unlike Kodai's; her mind pushed the actions of the insane man away. Instead of him, she focused on her love and determination to get back to the only one she wanted.

Her actions, fighting back and landing a good punch to his already mangled face cost her. Instead of the lavish room with pillows, freedom to wander the garden and her materials for escape, she found herself in an actual cell. It was a bit nicer than the run of the mill detention block where she believed her fellow UNCF offers sat. There was a bed and window, cold, empty walls and the only door contained a see through electrical barrier.

The Gamila soldiers that walked by from time to time would peer in and watch her. It felt like she was on display at some sort of museum. She remembered reading about something called a zoo once in Earth's history, a place that held caged animals for the amusement of others. That is how she felt right now- exposed and alone.

Sitting in such a situation for the last few hours awoke her to the reality of her circumstances – without Dessler's good graces, there would be no chance of escape. None of these soldiers would be like Nolan or Melda; these people made the choice to follow their dictator and committed to him entirely. Counting on her ability to persuade them to aid her escape looked impossible.

Closing her eyes, she really didn't want to imagine what cooperating with Dessler would look like at all. A shudder ran through her body, and she tried her best to shake it off. Standing up, she paced the room for a bit until her movements began attracting more watchers.

Sitting back down, she was thankful that she could not hear the words of the onlookers. Some looked angry, others had unreadable expressions.

Leaning against the wall, she let her still warm cheek rest on the cold surface. Sighing, she pulled her legs up on the mattress and brought her knees up to her chest. Looking out the window at the sky, Yuki found herself envisioning the planet to be Earth. And instead of being in a cell, she was on the porch of their home, watching the sky on a relaxing evening. The light from the sun dwindled on the horizon, but something caught her eye. Focusing on heavens, she noticed something that looked like a comet or falling cluster streak across the distance.

"I wish to see my husband soon and enjoy the rest of our days together," she murmured remembering that it was a human tradition to wish upon falling stars.

"Stay safe my love."

* * *

 _Temper, temper. Poor Yuki finds herself in jail for giving it to Dessler. You'll have to join us next time to see what happens to her and if she can get back into Dessler's good graces. Although, I don't know if that is something she really wants… Kodai, hurry your cute butt up and help a lady out!_


	14. Deal with the Devil

_Hello, dear reader! This is the part of the story that things will get a bit dark. Not sure what the bunnies have gotten into to make several of my recent stories turn out hitting on certain topics. Nothing I hope turns you all off to the story, but where these little plot twists happen is partially out of my control. I am a slave to the plot bunnies bouncing around in my head._

 _The next two or so chapters will be darkish, so if you can't live with cliffhangers and suspense, you might take a few weeks break and then come back to the story where you have more than a chapter to read in a sitting._

 _Enough of my commentary, let's see how Yuki and Kodai survive! They had better survive!  
_

 ** _Chapter 14: Deal with the Devil_**

* * *

The footsteps and commotion from the hallway caught her attention, causing Yuki to look once more towards the doorway of her cell. The fact that there was sound had her surprised and a bit worried.

With a fizzle, the shield that kept her in the room deactivated, and she stood. Wondering if she should sprint out, she decided to wait. Attempting to escape only to run straight into forces that would kill her or anger her captors further would not be smart.

The footsteps grew closer and soon she found the caped leader of the Gamila standing in the doorway.

"Have you enjoyed your time to cool off?" Dessler smiled as he entered the room and looked around. "Certainly not the worst offerings my detention center offers. Please don't make me put you in with the traitors and other trash. I couldn't protect you down there." His hand reached out and touched her cheek. The same cheek that now had a slight blue bruise on it from his hand striking her.

Yuki stood still, not liking his touch, but knowing that for the good of her mission, she needed to play along.

"I will admit that being on display isn't a very comforting feeling." Her cool eyes looked up at the golden orbs. In them there was an emotion that she thought reflected desire and longing. The man before her was completely over his infatuation with the Iscandarian queen… or maybe transferring that onto her. Either way, the look scared her, but she needed to get out of this prison.

"They are simply curious," Dessler tried to assure her. Yuki didn't seem to believe him, some of the looks and gestures greatly troubled her.

"But I have to remind you that I am already married."

"It isn't an issue. We don't see human traditions as anything important here."

"And knowing that I love another will not complicate things at all?" She hoped that reason would finally kick in, but didn't expect it to with the man before her. Apparently the great political and tactical mind he possessed did not work when it came to matters of the heart.

"As I mentioned before, Gamila women are free to own male servants. Once your duties as my Queen are fulfilled, you may opt to have him join you under certain circumstances. Now, are you ready to leave this place or not?"

"I…"

"Before you turn me down, I do want to show you something. Think of it as a pre-wedding gift." He stopped her from responding, and he took her hand, placing it on his arm. The pair walked out of the cell and through the hallways and corridors of the base. Through the twists and turns, Yuki did her best to build upon her mental map of the area.

"Welcome to the command center for the rebuilding of our empire." He dropped her hand as he entered the massive room of technology and personnel. Along the far wall, where every console and row of desks faced, a huge screen blinked with maps, locations of ships and images of troops.

Looking over the area, Yuki found the levels of force that Dessler still controlled to be a bit more than estimated. It shocked and worried her. The success of her sabotaging this center became more important now than ever.

"Zoom into quadrant 56 in the Boran Nebula." A wicked smirk adorned his face as he turned to usher her further into the room and step up to a raised platform. In the center of the pedestal, a large plush chair sat. "Please relax, I have something you might want to see."

Doing as told, Yuki allowed his hand to assist her up the stairs and take the offered seat. Looking up at the screen, her breath caught in her throat.

Enlarged on the wall were the cluster of Alliance and UNCF ships. Her heart thudded in her chest.

"It would be a shame that your forces would suffer a catastrophic defeat even before they began." He whispered in her ear. Yuki, not noticing his closeness startled as his breath wafted on her skin. "Send in wave one. Let's greet our friends for coming all this way."

Yuki's wide eyes watched as Dessler stood to his full height and gave the command to attack. His arm raised and gave a cutting motion through the air.

On the screen, she noticed the movement of ships warping into the vicinity of the Enterprise, its two sister ships, and the multiple Alliance vessels. Explosions and laser fire flew through the sky in an array of colors. A hand went to her lips in shock seeing the Infinity suffer a massive hit when it tried to fire at one of the attacking cruisers.

The battle before her looked horrific, and her fear increased tenfold when the Enterprise and others released the Cosmos fleet to assist.

"Kodai…" She breathed out as her legs went weak. In the span of five minutes since the battle begun, the video showed a bleak outlook for the opposing forces. Dropping to her knees, Yuki closed her eyes and let her hair cover her downward looking face. Fists curled against the cold metallic flooring, and she shook with fear.

"Stop…" She began with a small voice. "Please stop. I'll…" her voice gave out as she choked on tears.

"What was that my dear?" Dessler stepped closer to her and knelt by her side; he knew full well he had won. He certainly enjoyed this moment.

"You win. I'll do whatever you want… just, please… please stop that fighting…"

"You'll marry me, bear the future of our kind and stay by my side as we rule the galaxy?"

"Yes, now… please stop it." She screamed as another explosion erupted on screen, this time, the Alliance ship completely blew up, sending debris shooting out in all directions, hitting everything in the area.

"Pull back the fleet. Allow the wounded ships to retreat. Send them the drop ship with their two crew members and regroup back towards planet Zerta."

Several of the room's technicians acknowledged the command and swiftly went about carrying out the order.

"You saved them," Dessler took her cheeks in his hands, forcing Yuki's face to look up at him. "You have a compassionate heart, my Queen."

Closing her eyes, Yuki tried not to think about his lips on hers once more. In the back of her mind, an image of Kodai somewhere in that mess caused tears to fall from her eyes.

* * *

"We're not able to reach the Enterprise," Niimi said as the group took a short break on their trek to the hidden compound.

"We might just be out of range?" Kodai commented taking a sip from his water pack. "Or they had to warp?"

"I see some movement." Melda hissed motioning for the groups to get low behind some fallen logs. From their vantage point semi up a steep hill, the valley below looked untouched.

Suddenly a large door retracted, showing a metal structure hidden underneath the brush and forest. As the door opened, a runway of sorts began to stretch out, showing the three onlookers that there was indeed a massive base there.

A small craft lined itself up on the runway and opened its hatch.

Kodai watched as several armed Gamila soldiers marched in formation up towards the ship. In the center of the group, two figures staggered along with them.

Noticing the UNCF flight suits, he had to stop himself from running out to aid his friends.

"Those were two of the men who accompanied Yuki on the away team." He whispered to the two women. They silently nodded and watched as the humans were forced to board the ship. A cringe came when one of the men tried to fight back, yelling at his captors before receiving a swift punch to the face. From then on, the two complied and boarded the ship.

His eyes followed the ship as it whizzed up and out of the atmosphere before returning to the mechanical wonder of the retracting base.

"If they were held here, that means Yuki should also be inside." He crawled backward and away from their viewpoint. Melda and Niimi also regrouped back a ways.

"We found the location all right. But what do we do since we can't reach them?" Melda looked to Kodai, knowing they had two options.

"You go back and inform the group." He said pulling up a map and looking for an easy way to continue down the hill and not be exposed.

"Why don't we try and use the communicators on the ship. They might be better at getting through?" The UNCF science officer proposed. "Then we come back and try to find entry into the base."

"Or we tell them from inside there," Melda said matter-of-factly. "We all knew this was a rescue mission, so let's just stop skirting the issue. We're all in. And why not leave a few calling cards while we're visiting?"

Kodai smiled at the devilish smirk from the former Gamila officer. He did like and respect Melda for her honest demeanor and enjoyment of not playing things safe; he was incredibly grateful to have her assistance on this mission.

"Should we knock on the front door?"

"We'll be a bit more classy than that. We need to get Yuki before we destroy the place after all."

* * *

Yuki felt like her life had been sucked up in a whirlwind or tornado. Once she left the bridge, Dessler didn't seem like he wanted to waste time.

Several female guards whisked her away to be pampered and cleaned. The bathing traditions of the Gamila royalty and probably the Iscandarians as well, if any remained, felt strange. She much preferred the relaxing communal baths with friends to the servants washing her. And yet she endured it. There was little choice in the matter now.

It made her smile to see that no amount of makeup could hide the puffy red circles around her eyes from all the tears. She may be wearing the elaborate dress and veil, but she did not look like a happy bride.

For a moment, she let her mind escape and wonder how happy she would have been to have such a fancy ceremony with Kodai. Their wedding lasted all of twenty minutes – at most - on the bridge of the Enterprise. It was simple, full of love and surrounded by loved ones.

The current situation remained the polar opposite.

Looking at herself in the mirror, the silken gown had a high-necked, tight bodice with a slit exposing a peekaboo of her chest and a peplum style flair at her hips with long cascading fabric continuing on past her feet. The train followed her for several feet behind her. The jewel encrusted nude fabric sleeves shimmered in the light, and she did not doubt that each gem cost a fortune.

More jewels sparkled in her hair, where it took many servants to weave them in with thread. The veil concealed her face but was see through enough that she could maneuver herself.

The whole ensemble was breath-taking, had it been any other circumstance.

Holding her hands tightly in fists at her side, Yuki had to face facts. She embarked upon a set of events that were beyond her control and for the good of others… and yet her stomach and soul screamed for her to run.

As the female guards flanked her, they began a procession into yet another grand space. Her mind went quickly to recalling the path back to the command center.

If I can lose the escort and get into the room, she thought to herself and then stopped. The number of armed personnel and the limiting movements of her fashionable garments would not allow for the swift escape needed.

Closing her eyes, she approached the head of the ballroom decorated with banners of deep purple and gold. A great mass of military men and women stood at attention as she stepped up the stairs to where two thrones sat.

Her knees once more felt weak with concern as behind her marched in a confident Dessler, the man who appeared to be winning. In this marriage, he felt he would gain connections to further his legitimacy in the galaxy; she was not so sure that would be the case.

Feeling like a puppet with strings, she followed through the motions of the Gamila tradition, and soon she sat next to a grinning man upon a throne holding a strange looking crystal artifact and crown on her head.

The crowds cheered and bowed before their leader, another action that made her already upset stomach churn all the more. The blindness in these people to what the man at her left truly wanted, bothered her.

While she could understand the words spoken, Yuki felt numb and as if she wasn't present. All she needed to do was go through the motions. That was the mantra that got her through that day and into night.

After the ceremony, the coldness grew as the newly crowned leaders of the Gamila Empire retreated to their shared living quarters.

Go through the motions, she repeated this as the servants assisted in undoing her hair and preparing the marriage bed. Looking at the crisp red sheets on the canopy bed, it once again appeared like a storybook romance scene that she wished held another man as the lead.

Tears instantly came to her eyes as the cold reality of what she was about to do hit home. All throughout the day she could push it off as something to deal with later… but later was now.

Her skin felt cold as she clung to the tiny slip that she wore. The door leading into the main chamber of the royal suite was locked, confining her to the bedroom. Frantic eyes looked for means of escape – pushing against the large balcony doors or windows, nothing seemed to work.

The sounds of the man from the attached bathroom echoed in her ears.

Sitting down at the vanity near the bed, she tried to calm down her breathing. It felt like she was almost going to faint and her hands shook. Reaching for the intricately engraved chalice, she took a hefty gulp of the alcoholic nectar. The burn was the first thing that felt warm since she last shared an embrace with her true husband.

The wine, added to her current state, did not make a good combination. As the nearly naked man approached, Yuki jumped to her feet and ended up tripping on the stool. His strong arms caught her, but her head was already spinning.

"I see you got into the Sweet Nectar," he smiled as she tried to pull away from him - uncomfortable with the feel of his skin. She would prefer to remain cold to the world than be warmed by him.

"Please," she whispered as her body slowly felt like she was losing control of it. Her arms felt heavy, very heavy.

"The drink is very enjoyable to us true born Gamila. However, it is said to have other effects on different species. I should have mentioned that to Iscandarians, it is rumored to dull the senses, almost put them to sleep. I've never tried it on humans. Your strange mix of heritage… well, maybe I shouldn't have left it there."

As she listened to his words, dread grew. Her arms had all but stopped hitting his chest, and she went limp flush against him.

"I think my beloved wife is tired. Shall we?" He didn't wait for her reply before he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

The last thing Yuki recalled before the drink caused her to black out was the face of the blue-skinned man with the golden hair and eyes looking down on her with a terrifying smile.

* * *

The images flashing in her mind caused her to feel nauseous, even from within the dream. It felt like so many things clicked into place when it came to understanding the Cosmos Reverser and the limitations that even the Iscandarians had with the power sources.

It was in attempting to harness the power of that machine that caused lots of trouble for their home world and might have even lead to the decline of the race. The fragments didn't tell much, and Yuki feared that connecting all the dots would never happen now with Starsha injured, possibly dead. She still didn't know if the woman who created her and sent her to bridge the races lived after Dessler's attack.

Dessler.

Her mind screamed at the image of him smiling down at her, causing her eyes to open and her body to shoot upright.

Her senses slowly began to come back to her. The slightly fuzzy feeling remained, but as she took in all of her surroundings, everything began to clear.

She found herself sitting in the large canopy bed alone. She had been wrapped in a regal-looking robe of silk and lace. The slip she remembered wearing the night before was gone, and so to were any of her undergarments.

Her whole body ached, and it was hard to tell if that was from the nectar or…

The contents of her stomach threatened to crawl up her throat at the thought of what might have happened. Quickly crawling off the bed, she ran barefoot to the bathroom and wretched.

Please no, she pleaded as she knelt on the floor near the toilet. Quickly pushing back the sleeves of her nightgown, she checked her arms for any signs of a possible intimate encounter with that hideous man. Quickly pulling open the garment, she walked closer to a full wall mirror and felt tears prick at her eyes.

Her neck was a mess with marks and signs that something happened while she was unaware.

Her fingers shakily touched a particularly large set of teeth marks on her shoulder, and the tears fell freely.

"I'm sorry Kodai… I… am so sorry." Sinking to her knees, she hunched her back and cried into her hands.

She didn't know how long she sobbed on the floor naked, but her eyes felt like there were no more tears left in her eyes. From the other room, she heard a sound of a closing door, but couldn't muster the energy to move from her spot.

"It appears my queen is upset." His voice caused her to grab for her discarded sleepwear and used it to cover her chest. "Come now, if you remain on the floor, you'll catch a cold. The mother of my future children will not spend her first days as queen sick in bed. Not when there is so much to do."

Yuki made no move to get up, and instead recoiled from his attempt at touching her shoulder. Instead, the strong hand found a place in her hair. In the back of her mind, it almost felt like the man kneeling next to her might actually care with the tender touch, however, thinking of what he had done and what more he would take without right or care for others, it sickened her.

"Come now, we are past the hostilities. Together we can do some good in the universe." Dessler tried to coax her into his embrace, but she remained still. "Well, I do hope you will come around to enjoy being here." His lips met with her bare shoulder before tracing his lips up to her neck. "I can see why your human lover enjoyed you so much. You are quite beautiful and that spark of temper. I love it."

The cold came back as her tormentor stood up and took off his cape. He draped it over her shoulders and began walking towards the door.

"I have requested my servants to assist you in getting dressed and ready for the day. The tools you will need to begin construction on the Cosmos Reverser and other Iscandar technology are gathered in a room. I expect you to keep your other promise, my dear. Just remember what will happen if you do not."

And with that Yuki once again sat alone in the lavish hell that was her current life.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she stared at the woman she saw.

Are you really that powerless? Her inner voice asked. You have the tools now to do what you planned. And you can't let that monster win… fight Yuki! Fight!

* * *

 _Wow- tense chapter. I know, I feel like I need some therapy after all that went down as well. To see how Yuki deals with the current state of things and if Kodai and Co. will get their butts in there to help, stay tuned! I won't keep you hanging for long! And just so we all know, while things might have gotten WTF-ish, I am a huge supporter of a good old happily ever after thing. Just saying, stick with me!  
_


	15. Not Quite As Planned

**_Chapter 15: Not Quite As Planned_**

 _Glad to see I didn't scare many people off with that chapter. Promise that there will be light after the darkness. Just a bit more darkness to deal with… hang in there dear reader!_

* * *

Kodai and his team straightened their newly acquired uniforms. The group made their way into the well-hidden complex through an air vent. All the while they crawled, Kodai expected to be stopped or caught. Nothing happened to their surprise and for that, he was optimistic.

The base, while flush with cloaking technology, didn't seem to have a lot of security measures in place. An oversight on the part of the Gamila, or if they simply didn't expect anyone dumb enough to try, didn't matter so much at the moment.

Jumping a group of soldiers, the trio now looked more official and blended into the diversity of loyalists wandering the halls. Allowing Melda the lead, as she had more experience with Gamila protocols, Kodai, and Niimi both concealed their translators on their necks.

They walked with purpose through the corridors and took in the conversations in the halls to try and better get a sense of their surroundings.

Melda placed her hand on Kodai's balled fist as the topic of conversation of the new queen arose.

"I saw her in the holding cell before the ceremony. She looks exactly like an Iscandarian." One said.

"The filthy race, they deserve the destruction they got when that other one betrayed his Excellency!"

"I think that taking her as his queen was a stupid idea… what does that woman have that could possibly aid in our cause?" Yet another asked.

"I know what she's got." One man remarked with a twisted smile and tone. "I've sure their wedding night went well. Lord Dessler apparently left his chambers early this morning with a pleased look on his face."

"I still don't think she should be queen, the trollop. She's using him!"

"The bloodline of Gamila leaders should remain clean. Any relations he has with that whore should remain unassociated with the royal line."

The group conversation was cut short as a man with a high ranking uniform walked by them. Kodai stood tall at attention, following the cue from Melda and the other real Gamila officers.

The man looked at those standing in the hallway, now in straight lines.

Kodai noticed the brown hair and haunting silver eyes of the portly man. For a brief moment, he felt that the high ranking officer suspected that he and Niimi were not supposed to be there, but it wasn't the case – or the man was not willing to call them out on it there.

"You have tasks to accomplish, do you not?" The man growled at the lot.

"Sir, yes, sir." They bellowed, Kodai included to keep up appearances.

"You are loyal Gamila soldiers, are you not?"

"Long live the Gamila Empire!" They all chimed in.

"Then you all should know that his Lordship has chosen our queen… for now." The words of the man surprised Kodai and his team. "For now, we follow his commands. Until the honor of Gamila is threatened, we are loyal to Dessler and that creature."

Before more was said, the officer turned and left the group.

"Commander Saka is right," one soldier spoke as they all relaxed and started to part ways. "The time will come when a pure Gamila leads."

Melda and Kodai shared a look at the comment but didn't stick around to attract further suspicion.

Once they were a safe distance away in what looked to be a deserted corner of the complex, the three let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close," Niimi said as she pulled up her communication device.

"Kodai, are you ok?" Melda placed comforting hands on his nearly white fists. Niimi looked up to see a severely angered man, trying to get control of his feelings.

At that moment, he didn't know how to express his feelings- anger, rage, worry, loneliness, regret, sorrow… fear. He felt them all.

Hearing the conversation on the events they were unable to stop, a fire burned in the pit of his stomach. Hadn't his wife suffered enough already? Hadn't they both?

"Yuki is resilient and for all we know is playing Dessler. I wouldn't be too surprised if she rescued herself again." Niimi added, seeing the emotions crossing Kodai's face. With a sad smile, she looked at the brother of the man she once loved and tried to share in his pain.

"The longer we sit here, the longer she has to deal with that bastard," Melda commented, standing up. "There was a sign back a ways that mentioned engineering. What better way to cripple this base, then to make it explode?"

* * *

Sitting before a table brimming with familiar parts, and a wide array of mechanical workings, Yuki tried to focus on the task. The throbbing in her head and the dryness of her eyes made for an uncomfortable circumstance, but that was the story of her life the last few days.

The images from her memory matched with the pieces now at her fingertips. She could, in theory, create what Dessler asked – or get a significant portion completed. The opportunity to do so tempted her on a certain level. The good that could come from it all enticed her to linger on that thought, but the guarantee that it would be used to that end shut that door.

No, she thought as she touched a cold metallic components, the time to rebuild the galaxy would come after this base, and the Gamila Empire ended.

Jumping into the mess on the table, Yuki knew she had to make her captors believe her work built on the hopes of creating weapons or devices for their glorious victory. Getting a feel of the options before her, she began to construct the basis of her bomb.

Getting into her work, Yuki didn't even notice when the doors swished open to her laboratory and in came the Gamilan ruler she had hoped not see ever again.

"I see you are hard at work," she could tell his eyes were on her and that smart smirk on his lips without even looking at him. "I hope these parts are what you need, if you require anything, please let me know."

He continued to walk closer to her until he stood right behind her. Yuki stopped her work when he once more touched her arms, squeezing them lightly in what she once more thought was an attempt at affection.

"That goes for anything else you need as well. Please let me know how to make you happy," he whispered as his nose and lips brushed her silken blonde hair.

"You actually want me to be happy?" Yuki asked not moving, allowing the blue-skinned man to continue his caresses.

"You are going to ask for me to stop the war now? To return you to your UNCF forces and surrender all I have worked for…" He chuckled at that statement. "You truly are Iscandarian, it seems to be a long-running trait in you women."

"If several people you want to make happy keep asking for it, maybe you shouldn't ignore the idea."

"Yuki, dearest, I very much appreciate your concerns for our peoples. Once we rule over all in the galaxies, you will be able to spread your ideas of peace." He ended his statement with a kiss to her shoulder.

"If you want me to continue my work, and complete this project for you, I would think that you'd want all distractions gone."

"Ah, yes," he started but then turned her around on her stool so she was facing him. "But you see my dear, last night was unlike anything I've ever had."

Closing her eyes, Yuki didn't want to be reminded of what happened the prior evening. On many levels, blacking out had been a blessing. Having to remember that would be worse than any nightmare, she could imagine.

"I need to continue my work." She replied adamant and hopeful that he would agree.

"You've been in here for several hours now, and it appears you have an excellent start. Have dinner with me and some of my admirals. They need to get to know their queen."

For the first time of that encounter, Yuki finally looked up at the insistent man. His expression told of his seriousness, and once more she took a deep breath, knowing she would not be able to change his mind.

"If you insist," her voice told of her discontent, but she placed the screwdriver-like tool down on the table and pushed off her seat. In her attempt to back away from the towering man before her, her feet caught on her dress and would have fallen had he not reached out to steady her.

"Thank you," she mumbled and closed her eyes to try and alleviate the growing headache in her skull.

"See now, we can be civil together," the tone of his voice sent rage through her blood.

The moment of assistance ended with Yuki stubbornly pushing away from the man, hiked up her long white dress, and walked out the door.

His laugh echoed in the corridors as she began the trek back to their suite.

"You amuse me greatly." He spoke following behind her. "Yuki, stop. Hey, I said stop." The annoyance in his voice rang out, and the few passersby in the area immediately halted and saluted, their backs straight against the walls.

Anger flared in her as Dessler grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"You may be amusing, and quite enjoyable, but I will not let you disrespect me in front of my men." She could feel the rage in him, and she felt the fear surge inside the pit of her stomach.

Her body tensed as he pushed her against the wall, his voice menacing and threatening.

"Just remember that I can destroy your friends at any time."

"I know that! And I'm trying to recreate what you wanted, and yet you continue to take more and more!" Yuki let herself return the rage. "So you need to decide if I'm going to build you that device or if I'm some toy to be pulled in every direction for your amusement!"

* * *

Kodai and his team continued moving further into the heart of the compound. Melda found the engineering wing quickly and a plan formed on how to cripple the base. Finding Yuki's whereabouts remained the final piece to the mission before they blew the joint - in more ways than one.

"It sounds like there will be a dinner party in the royal wing, which isn't too far from here," Melda whispered to the group as they found a corner to regroup.

"Yuki will be most likely to attend and should be able to sneak away without notice for a time." Niimi nodded, agreeing with the plan so far; it had potential.

"Do we split up or try and stay together?" Kodai asked, keeping a lookout for anyone passing by the group.

"Splitting up has its merits, but I would advise against it," the fighter pilot pulled at her collar, not liking the itch it gave on a psychological level. She had once believed in the Empire and the leadership of Dessler. Wearing the uniform of lies once more bothered her, but for Yuki and Kodai, and the chance to end the falsehoods, Melda was prepared to do almost anything.

"We have enough detonations set. All we need to do is grab Yuki and then turn on the timers." The blue haired woman said holding the activator and detonator switch in her hand.

Their conversations ended as a commotion from down the corridor had them on edge. Out of nowhere, a familiar female voice shouting in non-Gamilan brought a smile to their lips.

"Yuki!" Kodai released a sigh, feeling optimism surging that they could grab Yuki now and end this mission.

"Wait!" Melda warned, but Kodai grabbed his gun from its holster and made his way towards the sounds of his wife's voice. Looking back at the other woman, they shared a worried look. "How far is the range on those detonators?"

"I can't be sure with the unknown substances in the walls. In a typical building, we could be several clicks away."

"Shit. We've got to stop him. Or else we'll have two people to rescue."

* * *

Kodai tried to contain his rage as he walked towards her voice. She was yelling at that tyrant, showing him the she wasn't going to give up the fight.

His feet came to an abrupt halt as he noticed several soldiers standing at attention, their backs to the wall, like statues. There would be no way he could simply stroll on past them all and not have someone stop him.

The sounds of Dessler's laugh and what sounded like Yuki crying out sent all thought from him mind and his body acted on impulse.

"Get the fuck away from my wife!" He sprinted through the hallway, shooting his blaster at the man who pinned a tired looking Yuki against a wall.

Several of the loyal Gamila soldiers pivoted and took the blast meant for their leader while more moved to stop Kodai's advancement.

The blaster fell from his hand as the majority of the hallway pounced on him. Gritting his teeth, he fought back as best he could; and yet the struggle was futile.

Dessler turned to see the commotion. A dead man laid on the floor before him, a blaster mark to his chest. Yuki's eyes went wide realizing who had just come to her aid.

"Kodai?" She pushed past the blue-skinned leader and tried to help her savior, now restrained by five men. "Get off of him!" Her arms wrapped around the neck of a soldier, and she tried to pull him off the pile.

In the commotion, her grip slipped and instead of helping, Yuki fell back on her butt, feeling a bit nauseous.

Dessler shook off the shock of what had almost transpired and began to laugh seeing the UNCF officer on his knees. Electronic restraints now tied his hands behind his back, and a neck collar completed the submission by sending several volts of electricity through his system.

"No! Please, stop!" Yuki crawled from her spot towards Dessler's feet. "Don't hurt him, I beg you."

Dessler's golden eyes looked down to see the full blue pleading orbs of his wife. Her hands clutched to his jacket as she begged.

With a motion of his hand, he stopped the laughing soldiers' actions, and silence filled the hallway.

Kodai let out a grown as he finally felt a moment of relief. Looking up, his heart broke seeing the panic and worry on Yuki's face. His desire to help the woman he loved only caused more of a mess. It was a rookie move and one he had been warned about.

"Oh, my dearest, please do not cry," Dessler smiled down cupping the cheek of the distraught woman. "I can tell this human means a great deal to you."

"Please," she sniffed, still clutching his jacket.

"Yuki," Kodai called out to her, trying to close the distance between them, without getting anywhere.

"Tell me human, where you alone?" Dessler's eyes left the woman at his feet and trained on the man who also loved her.

"Of course, I am," Kodai hissed, once more straining to get his arms free to strike at the man before him. "You've taken my wife, I'd do anything to get her home, where she belongs!"

"You do have spirit. I give you that for a race, but I have yet to see this great power of determination." The leader looked at the man's struggles and then back to Yuki, still kneeling on the ground, tears falling from her eyes.

"You really love this man?" His voice held almost a sincere interest.

"I do," her voice told him without hesitation. "Please, I'll stay and won't give you any more problems… just let him return to the Enterprise."

"No! Yuki, don't ever make that deal! I couldn't live with myself!" The brown haired pilot shouted, his deep brown eyes pleaded with Yuki to not give in.

A slight commotion from behind the group had all three of them pause their conversation.

"My lord, we've caught one more human." The leader was informed by a uniformed man.

"Ah, so there were more of you running around my base." The smile came to his lips as he motioned for his men to bring their additional guest. "I want the whole base searched. No doubt you've planted some little presents somewhere."

Several guards brought in a squirming science officer and placed her kneeling next to Kodai.

"Are there any more of you?" Dessler asked looking at the silent Niimi and Kodai. "Not going to talk? No matter, we'll have the base searched and any stragglers brought to join you."

"Dessler, what are you going to do to them?" Yuki stood and leaned against the wall, supporting herself.

"Fear not my queen," he began as he took a step away from the two captured UNCF officers and back to her side. "Because of my love for you, I will ensure they will be detained in a nice cozy cell. Once the war is over, you may have your human companion at your side, but not before your promises to me are complete…"

Kodai didn't like the look of fear that flashed on Yuki's face at that comment.

"What have you forced her to do, you bastard?"

"Now that I have you, I won't have to resort to force or far away threats. So, when you think about it, you have my thanks, human. I will enjoy our time so much more now that too much of her flare ups will directly lead to your punishment."

"I swear Dessler, I'm going to kill you! You better not touch her! She's my wife! You can't have her!"

A quick gesture of his hand and Dessler had the shock collar activated once more. Kodai gritted his teeth and felt the electricity surge through him again.

"No! Please, stop!" Yuki cried as she moved quickly from where she stood and pivoted around her tormentor. The shocks ended just before she threw herself on the still shaking form of her true husband and love.

Touching his face brought an ache in her heart instead of the usual warm sensations. He was hurt and probably would continue to be hurt because of her.

Dessler and the rest of the hallway watched the tender moment as the blonde woman in the white dress gently held Kodai's face to her chest. The two knelt close together, and in his exhausted state, still living in the pain from the electric rush, he leaned into her warmth.

"I love you," she whispered over and over, allowing her fingers to run through his wild hair.

The sensation of her chest and hands took away the pain. Kodai felt like they were cocooned in some strange world, but her warmth felt good. It had been some time since she held him like this.

"Yuki…" he felt his breath hitch in his throat, trying to keep the sadness and the raw sorrow from showing. He had messed up- he knew that.

"Hush now…" she soothed him. "I'll be all right. I won't give up completely. This won't end us."

Looking over at Niimi, Yuki silently asked the other woman to watch over her love until they would be reunited.

"I promise, this will pass. Just stay safe. I'll come for you."

A hand grabbed gently at her elbow, and Yuki looked up at softer eyes than she expected from the man who now claimed to be her husband.

"My dear, you look exhausted. I will cancel our dinner plans, and we can retire to our chambers instead. It has been a long day."

"Do you promise," she held onto Kodai as he pushed his face deeper into her as a gesture of not wanting her to leave, "that they will be treated well and not hurt without good reason?"

"They will remain unharmed in their cell."

"Please my love, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She held back a sob as she placed a deep kiss to his lips and allowed Dessler to pull her to her feet.

"Take them to the dignitary cell block and have food sent to them," Dessler commanded as he wrapped his arms around Yuki's shaking form.

Yuki stood encompassed in his arms as both prisoners were taken away, her heart breaking seeing the look on Kodai's face and his screams echoing in the hallway.

"YUKI!"

* * *

 _Oh man, that was an intense chapter! Things aren't looking good for our team at the moment. I know, I share your fears and concerns._

 _I also didn't want Kodai to look super incompetent in this chapter. We all know he is smart, but I think with Yuki right there and being threatened, that sometimes the heart wins out. He didn't keep a cool head, and now we have him, and Niimi caught. But that does leave Melda still able to help the group!_

 _I am excited to write more with her in it. She seemed like a super interesting character that I wish had more time in the anime. Anyway, I'm rambling now. Stay tuned for chapter 16!_


	16. The Darkness before the Light

Chapter 16: **The Darkness before the Light**

 _Hello again dear reader, this too shall pass... or does it? No, it certainly does, I totally believe in a happy ending and all that! So fear not, after this chapter the majoirty of the angst and messed up stuff will conclude. Those plot bunnies... I tell you!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Staring up from where she lay, Yuki tried to remember the events of the last few hours… or was it days? Her memories felt jumbled, and she ached everywhere from her mind to nearly every joint in her body. A shiver went down her spine, and she pulled the covers closer as she blinked the tried to focus in on her surroundings.

They certainly weren't the rich trappings of the royal bedchamber; instead the dull white of the room and hum of what she assumed machines led her to believe that she woke up in a medical bay. That would explain the less than comfortable gurney-like bed and the strange nightgown she wore under the sheets.

Sitting up, she pulled at some of the monitors on her arms and what she believed to be an IV drip.

How did I get here? She wondered as she rubbed her temples, trying to lessen the headache from the lights and sounds.

"Kodai!" She gasped remembering the fiasco in the hallway. Closing her eyes, she forced herself not to cry or lose hope. All was not lost, the voice in her mind tried to console her. And it was the truth. Kodai, Niimi and whoever else came on the crazy mission seemed to share her ideas about how to cripple the base.

Their attempts, while in theory sound, instead complicated things more.

Turning in the bed, so that her bare feet hung over the side, she took stock of herself. Besides the aches and headache, she felt the need to get up and complete her work in the lab. How long Kodai could stay safe in whatever dungeon they held him could not be certain. The sooner she acted, the better… for all of them.

"Your majesty," the voice from a female nurse stopped her movements. "You shouldn't be up. You need to rest. His Excellency requested we make sure you were rested after…"

"I need to go," Yuki stopped the other woman, dressed in a white jumpsuit with a strange medical insignia on her chest.

"You shouldn't move so soon after…"

"I'm leaving. Where are my clothes?"

"My queen, please…" The nurse tried but then gave in to Yuki's demands. "His Excellency brought you in late last night... in your blankets."

Yuki felt nauseous once more at that thought. Pushing the oddly distant images of the two evenings as Dessler's wife out of her mind, she felt more determined to end all this… and today.

"I will take a nurse uniform then, please. I'm leaving this room now."

The other woman nodded her understanding and turned to find a new jumpsuit. Handing over the white article of clothing, Yuki quickly dressed. The long, linen blended pants and short sleeved jumpsuit fit well, and she tied the belt at the waist before exiting the medical bay for the engineering room.

Luckily, she left her golden device there the previous night so she would not have to return to her cursed bedchambers… hopefully ever again.

Finish the bomb, set the timer, get to the detention block and get out – she internally repeated.

As she continued to tinker with the mass of wires and technology, Yuki found herself in a wave with emotions. Disgust, anger, regret and for the first time driven by a desire to allow harm to come to others. The precision of this bomb would do more than just create a diversion for an escape. Now, she wanted to wipe out all those who sided with evil.

Sweat dripped from her brow and burns covered her once smooth fingers as she worked faster with the tools used to mold the metal and wires in place.

"Yuki?" A feminine voice called to her as the door to the laboratory opened with very little sound.

Turning quickly, Yuki couldn't keep the shock from her face as Melda, wearing a loyalist uniform, entered the room.

"Melda?" She gasped, still not believing that the other woman stood before her.

"Yuki, I'm so glad to see you! We need to get the others."

"I know," Yuki began. "I am so glad you're here too. And that you found me before it all started."

"Before what all started?" The Alliance fighter asked. Her attention turned to the worktable and the mass of tech on it. Yuki had the base for some device crafted. Looking at it, she noticed the oval device that was unmistakably from Iscandar.

"You're using your memory device as the catalyst for the explosion!"

Yuki nodded and went back to work finishing the metal case and sealing the top.

"We're ending this today. They're holding my husband and Niimi in the secondary dungeons. I should be able to get us there with your help."

"My help?"

"You are my escort. They might not let me in, but with you, we have more of a chance."

"Do you know the best place to put that?" Melda asked, surprised that the normally peace-loving woman had created such a powerful weapon.

"There is a power core down the shaft on the left side of this room," she said without an ounce of feeling. Melda noticed this but said nothing. After all, the ex-fighter pilot didn't know all she suffered during her time with Dessler.

"You're sure you want to blow up the whole base? That will kill a lot of people."

"Don't you think I know that? How much it hurts to know that these people volunteered to continue the fight? How much it hurt when…" she couldn't put words to the ordeal she suffered. A sob escaped her lips and tears fell as she set down her tools and picked up the device. Walking swiftly to the panel she had mentioned, Yuki searched for the right items to use to mount it in place.

Melda walked over and silently assisted the woman before her.

"No matter what happened, we're here to help."

"I appreciate that, but right now I want to leave this place." Her hushed voice told of her exhaustion. The woman before her ran on sheer emotion and not much else.

As Yuki reached to tighten a bolt, a sharp pain hit in her lower abdomen. The tool in her hand dropped, and Yuki backed up and hunched over as the pain lingered.

Melda looked doubly concerned.

"No," Yuki hissed, "finish the mounting. I'm fine. This will pass."

In no time, the device activated, and Melda stood, looking down at the woman- now looking quite pale.

"You able to walk?" Melda asked moving to assist her friend up.

"I have to," came Yuki's reply with a shaky smile. "The hall to the right should take us to the detention block."

"Yeah, I scoped that out as well," Melda added, knowing the general direction they needed to go. "How long do we have?"

"I put 30 minutes or if it is tampered with by anyone other than me."

Looking back sadly in the direction of her only physical possession of her lost homeland, now turned bomb device, Yuki turned finding resolve to survive and get out of this place. The two women began to walk casually towards their destination and away from the relative safety of their engineering lab.

Those they passed the in halls either made room for them or bowed.

This might just work, Yuki thought to herself.

* * *

The guest treatment they received from their captors wasn't bad, Kodai had to admit. Instead of the beatings, interrogation, or other horrible things that could have been done to them, the pair found themselves alone in a large cell.

Granted they were bound and chained to the wall, and the shock collars left much to be desired, things could be worse.

"Any room for escape?" Kodai asked seeing they both were still trying to move in their restraints. Their hands were pulled and secured above their heads and their legs found similar treatment. The chains did allow for slight movement, at least for him, but not enough wiggle room to get out of them.

"I am trying to get my hand to my hair," Niimi stretched. "I have a pin that has come in handy a few times."

Kodai looked at her blue hair and noticed what she was struggling to reach.

It was a long shot, but it was something. And they needed to do something.

Every minute they rotted there meant another minute Dessler held their capture over Yuki's head. He could not fathom what horrible things she would do to save him… in all honesty, he would rather die than have her in pain.

The amount of time they spent in the room was hard to gather. It could have been hours or longer. He knew that they were caught during the evening and that it was more likely to be morning by now.

"So much for keeping my head in the game. Niimi, I promise once we get out of this, you have every right to ask for my stripes. I can't believe I was so stupid."

"You are so much like your brother, you know that?" She half laughed, still trying to get her hair pin. "Not just in your face, but your temperament at times is an actual mirror to him."

Kodai turned his head to look at the woman.

"I loved him, your brother. Thought I'd somehow convince him to marry me… I was a bit too shy then. And we all thought we were invincible. Young and dumb, some would say." The life weary sigh escaped her lips. "He would have done the same thing you did. And even with it all going to hell at the moment, I don't blame you. We'll just have to come up with a plan to get out of the mess."

"Niimi, I'm glad he had friends like you and that I can call you and Captain Sanada my friends. I know I still have so much to learn and having Yuki on board… well, it's been both heaven and hell."

"Our line of work," she began, "it will never be easy, and it will always be dangerous. I am rather jealous that you finally spoke up and told her your feelings. It was evident how you both felt. Treasure your time together."

"I have, and I intend to treasure her for many years to come. Which is why we can't stay here much longer. Any luck?"

Their conversation ended abruptly as voices out in the hall sounded. It was hard to make them out, but in the end, he would recognize her voice anywhere.

* * *

"My Queen," the guard at the cell door bowed as Yuki walked confidently forward with Melda playing the role as an escort.

"I would like a moment with the prisoners."

"Certainly highness, but has his Excellency approved the meeting?" The poor guard looked confused and unsure of what to do. The base had been notified to give their new Queen the things she desired regarding items and access, but this seemed odd to him.

"Need I call my husband and have him inquire why a lowly guard second guessed the Queen of the Great Gamila Empire?" Yuki played her part well, and the guard visually squirmed.

"It is unsafe my Queen, to enter yourself."

"Then lucky she has her appointed guard. I have been tasked by our master to watch her side. Now do as our Queen commands." Melda added.

Standing aside, the man in uniform did as told, and the doors unbolted and swung wide for them.

Yuki, without even realizing it took a deep breath before entering the holding area. Once she and Melda were in, her eyes went to the deep chocolate orbs of the man she loved.

"Yuki!" He let out a relieved sob, seeing her and Melda enter instead of Gamila soldiers.

"The Queen of the Gamilans to the rescue," she tried to lighten the mood, but ended up sounding distant and forced. After seeing the intensity in Kodai's face, she quickly looked away.

Kodai, on the other hand, drank I'm her appearance. Aching to touch her, he pulled on his restraints. She looked tired, pale and utterly beautiful, he thought as the two women assessed the situation. They had made it into the room. Now they needed to escape.

"The guard has the keys," Melda said noticing Yuki's avoidance of her husband's eyes. "We need to get you both down." She added pulling at the chains keeping Niimi's arms to the wall.

"Yuki? Baby, look at me." Kodai pleaded, not liking her silence. She would hardly look at him and it worried him more than he could express with words. It made him feel a bit better when she slowly, almost hesitantly came up to his side.

"I missed you," she forced herself to touch his cheek, needing to feel him. Her eyes welled with unshed tears both of relief that he was unharmed- as Dessler had promised- but also of other emotions eating at her. "But we've got to hurry."

Kodai accepted Yuki's sad smile and silently promised to make up for whatever horrors she had faced because of him. Berating himself would have to wait, as each of them needed to be focused on the task at hand.

"I've got a clip that might work," Niimi broke the silence between the couple. Melda nodded and moved to pull the small object from the woman's hair. After giving it a few tries, the plan failed and the four of them searched for other alternatives.

"We need that guard's keys. Otherwise aren't going anywhere." Yuki spoke, voicing the obvious.

The group looked to the sealed door where they knew the soldier stood on the opposite side.

"We need to try something," Melda looked at her watch and then to Yuki.

The blonde nodded and walked to the cell's entrance. Knocking, she then commanded the gate to be opened. Melda slipped along the wall, ready to pounce on the unsuspecting man as the door opened and the moment right.

As instructed, the metal barrier released it locks and began to swing inward. In the entryway, instead of the single soldier from before, now stood a group that they had not expected- a mass of Gamila uniforms with weapons waiting.

"Visiting your friends are we my Queen?" The man with the familiar potbelly inquired. It was the same man that had verbally threatened and pushed Yuki a few days ago.

After a moment of hesitation, Yuki put on her Queen persona, knowing that things once more grew complicated.

"I am Queen here, and can go where I please, and I certainly don't have to explain myself to a lowly commander." Her voice wavered just slightly at the beginning, but she stood tall and attempted to walk past the several men now standing in the hallway outside the cell.

The looming man's frame didn't budge and remained, blocking anyone leaving.

"Oh, but when your husband no longer holds power, you become nothing but a Gamila whore."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, not liking the sound of that remark.

Melda looked at her watch once more and found their time for escape dwindling. Stepping forward, she tried to approach the man.

"I have orders to protect the Queen, and I strongly suggest you back off and apologize for that tasteless comment!"

"Poor soldier, still looking to a leader that can't bring you glory or galactic honor? Contain her!" The higher ranking man gave the order, and before they could react, Melda had several men overpowering and dragging her from the room.

Yuki threw herself into the fray, trying to assist the other woman, but that proved fruitless. She, herself ended up falling to the ground after a swift punch to the face.

Kodai began to thrash against his bonds seeing his wife on the ground nursing a bloody nose from the hit.

"Ah, her Highness is hurt," the Gamilan man taunted, enjoying the red droplets of blood on the white uniform she wore. "Shall I help you up?"

"No, thank you," Yuki spat as she stood up, wiping a small trickle of blood from her throbbing nose. "I demand you leave this room now." The stern voice did nothing but cause her aggressor to smile.

"Lord Dessler should be the former Lord Dessler right about now. So you see that makes me the new leader. Lord Saka to you my dear. And seeing that you are now the former Queen, I can finally punish you for the sins of your kind."

"You keep away from her you sick bastard!" Kodai screamed, still keeping the futile fight to break free.

The fat man backed Yuki up against the wall, his hands on either side of her face against the cold wall of the cell.

She turned her head away from the imposing man but ended up having her chin grabbed and forced to look at him.

"I'll kill you!" Kodai's threats went unheeded as the new leader forced his lips on her's.

Yuki pushed the military man away and tried to rush for the door. Instead of escape, a taser-like device hit her. Instantly her legs gave out. The cold floor sent shivers up her hands, as she tried to cushion her fall some.

"I don't think you are going anywhere," a menacing voice taunted.

"She isn't Iscandarian!" Niimi shouted not liking the events before her. "She was created to hold half genes with humans. Your anger is misplaced!"

"Half-breed or full, it doesn't matter to me. I just want to possess a piece of the once proud race and ruin it… like they did our planet… our chance at greatness." The commander's anger momentarily directed towards the two human prisoners. "I want to see if they merit the level of loyalty that Dessler wasted on their kind."

Feeling another bout of nauseousness, Yuki tried to calm her stomach enough to strike back at the man who stood between them and freedom. Time was ticking, and they needed to leave the compound soon or else they would also face the same fate.

Jumping to her feet, she used her body weight and momentum to tackle a distracted soldier near the doorway. The two went flying to the ground, knocking his weapon from his grip.

Recovering quickly, she reached for the device. By the time she got to her feet, she held the gun securely in her hand. Tasering the two remaining guards, she turned with hatred filled eyes to the newly dubbed ruler of the Gamila forces.

"Cunning like a fox to the last," Saka sneared, showing no fear of the woman aiming at him. "I would drop the weapon, though… you wouldn't want me to accidentally fry your comrades now would you?" He asked holding up a switch-like component. As a show of force, he pressed it lightly causing Kodai to writhe with pain.

"I'll kill you," she threatened, and the surge of electricity stopped, leaving a gasping man chained to the wall. The slight smell of burned flesh wafted off him, and tears came to Yuki's eyes.

"Feel free, but then how will you escape? My men have orders to murder you on sight. You lucked out having me find you here. Now, if you don't want fried human, I'd put down the weapon."

"You'll just kill us anyway," Yuki accused, she knew all too well what would happen once she gave up her only source of power.

"I said drop it; I won't ask again."

Turning the gun from stun to laser, she took aim at the man's hand and prayed that her lack of recent shooting practice would not hinder her chances.

She pulled the trigger and smiled as she saw the blood drop from the man's hand - it wasn't exactly where she wanted, but it would have to do. Once more she used her slight frame to tackle her enemy to the ground.

The two fought for superiority, and from their limited view on the wall, neither Kodai nor Niimi could see a clear winner yet. Grunts and cries of pain came from the pair on the ground as Yuki scratched the man's face, only to have him rip the front of her now dirty and bloody jumpsuit.

The next thing both prisoners knew, a sharp jolt of pain came surging through their bodies.

"Give up woman, I've won. Gamila will always win against the temptresses of Iscandar."

Yuki stopped her efforts and tried to catch her breath as she sat up. Tears welled in her eyes once more not being good enough to save them.

"I give up," she said looking at the ground, her messy hair gathering around her.

"That's more like it," he spoke, as he stopped the shocks. A lecherous grin covered his face as he noticed her exposed bra from the torn fabric. "Now, amuse me."

The tone told her the nature of his words - a command. She looked up at the blue-skinned man, confused as to what he wanted.

With his gun barrel in one hand, he indicated his form of amusement.

Understanding his gesture, she realized the state of her outfit. Covering up as if by instinct, the high ranking man looked displeased and hit the button once more, this time for a longer interval.

Kodai tried to hold in his cries, but soon the pain became too much. Niimi too fought against the pain, but gave in before her partner's screams echoed off the walls.

"You're killing them!" Yuki screamed, fisting her hands against the cold floor of the cell.

"No, you're killing them." His smile shown once more and he repeated his silent request.

Yuki stood and continued to rip the top of her suit without hesitation. Her chest heaved with both anger and a sense of shame as the Gamila once more found ways to mock and demean her.

The shocks subsided, but Kodai knew she was now the one suffering.

"I love you, Yuki. So very much, don't do this for me… please no," he sobbed, his mind and body exhausted at this point. Looking at his wife through pain blurred eyes, he noticed her tears and vacant eyes.

"Does this one have a special relationship with the former Queen?" Saka picked up on the silent and verbal exchange from the chained man and the nearly naked woman before him.

"How sweet," he cackled. "Does he know yet my dear? Have you told him what you and Dessler have done these last few nights?"

"You're a monster!" She hissed not able to look at her husband.

"This is amusing, more so than I had expected. I wonder how it would feel to know your lover had bedded another. Or more painful yet, watch helplessly as she was taken, crying in pleasure?"

"Never," Kodai hissed. "I'd rather die first."

"Sorry human, I don't think you were offered a choice on the matter. You, half-breed, on your knees."

Yuki complied, her hands limply at her side, the cool of the air of the cell making her remaining articles of clothing feel as if they weren't even present.

"Good girl," Saka ran his hand up her cheek and into her hair. Her head tilted back, and she looked up at the man with hatred and fear.

"You Iscandarians are quite lovely. You have that going for you. I might understand why Dessler spent time pining over your ruler and now you."

"You keep your hands off her! Yuki, love, please don't… I'm not worth it. I love you."

Closing her eyes, she tried not to cry as the man pulled at her bra and touched her now exposed breasts. The blood from Saka's hand now smeared across her creamy flesh adding to his sick desires.

Before the torture went any further, the sound of blasts outside the cell caught everyone's attention. Yuki saw her chance and grabbed his now belted gun. With two swift shots to his abdomen, the Gamila lost another so-called ruler.

Feeling numb and once more used, she forced herself to get to her feet. Stumbling a bit, she pulled at the pockets of the dead man for the keys to the chains.

"That's my girl," Kodai coaxed her with soothing tones and tears running down his cheeks. "You did it. We're as good as out of here."

Yuki felt his warm embrace the moment he was free from his chains. The touch was about the only thing she could feel. While she longed to have him hold her, it also brought back images of her past few nights with another. Tears came out in a flood and Kodai did his best to reassure her. Taking off his stolen uniform top, he placed it over her shoulders, pulling the front closed to give her both cover and warmth.

"I've got to get Niimi free," he said as blaster noise continued outside the door. Whatever mess went on out there would be upon them soon…

Once Niimi too stretched and savored her freedom from the bonds that held her, the group needed to move.

"We have ten minutes to find Melda," Yuki informed the two as she clutched the fabric of Kodai's coat. It wasn't his normal one, but it had his scent on it and it comforted her.

Grabbing blasters from the downed crew, still incapacitated, the dangers of the compound needed to be faced.

Opening the door, Kodai led the group, blaster in one hand, the other touching Yuki, making sure she remained at his side. Niimi took up the rear as the three found a chaotic scene around them.

The entire base seemed to be fighting a massive civil war. Soldiers shot at others and the bodies of wounded or dead piled up as they traversed the hallways.

By some miracle, as they rounded another corner, the familiar face of Melda greeted them.

"You escaped?" She sounded somewhat surprised, but didn't ask seeing the still nearly naked form of Yuki, huddled behind Kodai's frame.

"Never mind how, we need out," Kodai said, his voice determined to get them all safely out. "Tell me you've got us some transport."

"That I do, but we need to be cautious."

"We know, half the base has orders to kill us." Kodai nodded, not wanting to say the words that there was a hit out on his wife.

"This way," Melda motioned, and the now group of four scurried towards the hanger bay. Along the way, they returned fire as needed.

"Shit," Kodai hissed as they found themselves pinned down in a tight four-way intersection. "We have to break through soon, or we'll be dead."

* * *

 _Slight cliffhanger- just how do our heroes escape? Is Dessler finally- finally dead? How will our couple overcome yet another complicated situation and find peace? Will this author stop asking questions?_

 _Find out next time when chapter 17 drops the answers on you all!_


	17. Decisions for the Future

_Welcome back all, glad to see you have returned to check in on our battle-weary adventurers. We're almost out of the battle and the time is running out._

 _It is the "America Bday" holdiay and I figured I would not be online much to update on Monday. so you get a chapter early! It also reminds me that I need to sit my butt down and finish this story... we've caught up to what I have finished. Have no fear, I will get this story wrapped up with a happily ever after soon!_

 _Let's jump right in and see how they escape in **Chapter 17 – Decisions for the Future!**_

* * *

They were sitting ducks. Their path ahead and towards the hangar bay appeared lost to them as the soldiers from both sides of the fight fired on the other... and at them.

Looking back to see Niimi and Melda also firing in defense, Kodai wondered if retreat and finding another route would be the better… or only option.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a mass of soldiers coming up from behind them. In a fraction of a second, their escape plan dried up and the risks of moving past the four way cross intersection of hallways during a firefight like this looked to be their only hope.

Pulling Yuki closer to his back, he tried to make himself a shield for her, until they moved. When attacking fire didn't rain down on them from the new arrivals, confusion and slight relief flooded his system.

The three fighters didn't know whether to attack or use the cover fire of the now advancing troops to their advantage. When their reinforcements pushed forward, revealing more information on the group, Kodai found himself in a conundrum. Approaching his group, came a severely wounded Gamila leader.

Blood dripped from his side, he limped, and a nasty gash would add to the already scarred face, but it was him.

Kodai instantly took aim at the man; anger flared up inside of him, but when shots whizzed by, nearly hitting his shoulder, he forced himself to turn return fire against their hostile foes ahead of them. They needed to escape more than he needed to murder that man.

"Where is she?" Dessler's voice carried as he approached the four and let his troops start to weed down the mutineers in the other hallways, the female squad moving ahead clearing out some of the gunmen in the intersection.

"She's not your wife," Kodai hissed, making sure that Yuki stayed hidden behind him. he could feel her shrink down to a squatting positon, shielding her ears with her hands to block out all the sounds. "She belongs back with me on the Enterprise where she will work for peace and not here as your toy."

"I need her," the tone of the man bordered on pure insanity. Behind him, he could feel Yuki shake and now grip his pants tightly, needing to know he was there.

"Never."

"Don't you see? She's carrying the heir to the Gamila Empire? She must remain here."

"No!" Yuki screamed as the base rocked with an unseen explosion, nearly causing Kodai to lose his balance and fall backwards on her. He recovered and found others falling to the floor.

The shake provided the temporary distraction needed to push onward and escape Dessler once more.

"No time, let's go!" Shouted Melda as Kodai took Yuki's hand, pulling her to her feet. Looking back he fired twice at the blue-skinned man hitting him once in the shoulder and the second time in the chest. Marking sure that the man would not follow, he fired at the cealing above him, and turned just as the ceiling fell. Yuki followed as they both ran down the relatively cleared passage. Looking back briefly, he witnessed the mortally wounded man fall to his knees and be crushed.

Melda and Niimi moved forward quickly, shooting at some of the soliders returning fire or hitting the crumbling walls to slow the movements of their pursuers. On top of their well-placed shots sending rubble down on the others, the base appeared to rock and disintegrate itself.

"Over here!" The blue pilot waved them over to a small ship once they made it to the large hangar bay. "Get in. I'll fly it."

No objections came from the others, and they closed the doors to the shuttle right as the mass of escaping soldiers swarmed the part of the base that could lead out.

Kodai rubbed Yuki's hand as he sat next to her. Lightly placing a kiss to her palm, he didn't want to push her about what happened but hoping for some reaction to show she was ok. Her chest heaved, and her skin felt moist and clammy.

Putting his hand to her forehead, he didn't like her void of expression. Leaning in to kiss her forehead, he made sure that her belts secured correctly before belting himself into the seat next to her.

"Hang tight," Melda warned as the destruction of the base pushed the small craft in the air and had them dodging debris flying out in all directions. Turning the sensors backward, the once massive building which kept a high level of camouflage now imploded in on itself. A cloud of dust and debris shot out of the planet surface.

Very few would survive the bomb Yuki created and they nearly joined the thousands now buried.

The silence of the four now enveloped the small shuttle as they moved to a safe distance from the destruction. Not knowing what type of space security and loyal ships were in the atmosphere, the small shuttle looked for a place to land and hide till help came.

* * *

The transfer to the UNCF's Seagull went smoothly. Niimi administered a sedative for the visually distraught and now shaking Yuki, and Melda took the helm. The Alliance ships, including the UNCF ones, made easy work of the remaining loyal ships and soon converged on the site former base.

"We had some trouble getting a hold of you," Captain Sanada remarked, knowing full well the group had disobeyed orders to rescue their crew mate.

Niimi kept a blank face and only smiled in response.

"Do we have final confirmation of Dessler's death this time?"

"Nothing could have survived Yuki's bomb." Came her response as the two chatted in a private room after boarding the Enterprise. Niimi went to debrief the Captain, Melda stayed with the ship aiding in the data transfer and Kodai followed Yuki as she was wheeled to the medical bay.

"I can't see Yuki making something that deadly…" His voice held a surprise and uncertainty at the thought of what knowledge the woman he considered a close friend could create.

"We don't know what they did to her. Melda mentioned she tried to talk Yuki down from doing it, but she was adamant, apparently using her Iscandarian tech to aid in the blast."

The captain rubbed his chin and nodded, deep in thought.

"I'll need to get a full report from her."

"It can wait," Niimi stopped her colleague from going to where they both knew the couple to be located. "Let them work it through a bit first."

* * *

Kodai stood with his hands pressed against a glass panel separating him from where his wife laid, having tests done and being cleaned up by one of the nurses.

From the side office, a heavily pregnant Nurse Makoto sauntered in and stood close to him.

"Anything?" He asked, needing to know how his wife was doing. Turing to look at his friend, her expression told of not easy news to give.

"I think we should wait for the doctor to finish before we start discussing things. From what I can see from the preliminary screens, she is healthy… exhausted and emotionally drained, but Yuki will bounce back."

"There's more…" Kodai turned to look back at his angel, now sleeping in the bed. The nurse and doctor leaving that room to now join Kodai in the small observation room.

In his gut, the last words of the now dead Dessler caused him great trouble and distress. Had Dessler attacked his wife? Forcing her into an intimacy to save their lives… and now… caring that man's child? The thought alone of anyone forcing themselves on someone so sweet and pure as Yuki caused his fists to clench into a white rage.

"You might want to sit down for this," the elderly doctor suggested and motioned for Kodai to have a seat in his office. "She won't be up for a while. We need to discuss things somewhere secure."

Kodai weakly complied, looking once more to the peaceful form on the examination bed, sleeping.

"I don't even think all the sake left on Earth could prepare me for what is happening," Doctor Sado sighed. "My boy, fate seems to like to keep you both on your toes."

"What is it doc?" Kodai's voice shook and his eyes pleaded with him before looking back in the direction of his wife.

"There were signs of forced intimacy." The room went silent, and their friend and nurse tried her best to hold back tears with the news. It was one thing to know the signs, but to have to tell those involved was another thing.

"Dessler mentioned she was… pregnant." Kodai's voice shook with emotion. The two others in the room almost felt concerned he would lash out.

"The rape itself didn't result in the pregnancy, I'm afraid that with the size of the embryo, she was artificially inseminated."

Doctor Sado handed Kodai a printed sheet.

Kodai looked numbly at the image given. He could tell it was of his wife's insides and in the organ, he assumed was her womb, two little nubs anchored themselves on the sides. Looking up at the doctor, he didn't need to voice his question.

"It's a miracle that when they implanted the other, they didn't disturb the one currently developing..." The shocked look on Kodai's face brought the doctor a small bit of happiness, seeing his friend momentarily forgetting the pain and focusing on something good. "You, my boy are going to be a father. Nearly two months along, I would estimate."

"Mine?" The smile and look of shock that must have crossed his face spread to the others.

"This one here," the chubby fingers of the medical man pointed to, "it's slightly bigger and from the scans I can do safely, is mainly human."

"Doc, this is… I mean… will she be ok? With two, I mean?"

"We'll have to monitor her of course," Makoto spoke up placing a hand on his shoulder for support. "They should both develop well together as far as I can guess."

"What if… could… is it possible to…" Kodai didn't know how to ask the question he wanted. On so many levels he didn't want that other nub to grow. Looking from what the doctor had told was his child, to the other occupying the same space… would it be wrong to want it gone? Save Yuki from the pain of remembering the events of the past week?

"I would strongly advise against terminating one of the fetuses." The man spoke up, "Even with the advanced technology, you never know how Yuki's system will react after such a procedure. You risk losing your child or worse."

Kodai nodded, understanding the weight of such a decision and knowing it wouldn't be something to take lightly.

"Can I see her?" He breathed out, needing to at the least hold her hand.

"Like I said, she'll be asleep for some time. We'll keep a close eye on her and discuss courses of action when she's feeling a bit more like her old self."

The man patted Kodai on the back as the younger man stood and walked out of the office. Their nurse friend followed and entered Yuki's room behind him.

"Just be there for her like you usually are," she advised him in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake Yuki.

"I just worry that she's been through so much… how much is too much for one person to handle? In the cell, when she rescued us, she wasn't herself."

Makoto sat down next to him and rubbed his back, trying to encourage him to open up.

"Wasn't herself? How?"

"Cold… Yuki was cold. Even before we got along… our first meeting back at the base after my brother's death, her eyes were slightly distant, not like earlier."

"She's mentally and physically exhausted, Kodai. It makes sense that she behaved strangely. Knowing what happened to her and then seeing you. I'm not sure if I would have been strong enough to be around Saburo after all that."

"I don't want her to be afraid of me… nothing has changed for me. I love my wife. And our baby."

"And the other baby?" She asked, rubbing her own belly. "If she wants to keep it?"

"I…" He stopped, not knowing how he felt about the constant reminder of Dessler's diluted and perverse mind. And if he would have issues, wouldn't it be worse for her?

"The plus side is that you both have time to deal with the prospect and decide on a course of action. We'll keep the second pregnancy under wraps until you both want to talk about it."

"Thanks," he nodded. The reactions of others hadn't even registered in his mind. A Gamila-looking child could cause quite a stir back home. Shaking his head, those thoughts would come later. Now he needed to be in the moment with Yuki.

* * *

Slowly feeling her body released from a drug induced slumber, Yuki wondered if the past events could be some horrible dream. How she longed to wake up with Kodai next to her in their small bunk. None of the dummy ship trap, her nightmare wedding and then the anger that built up inside her. Thinking back on the events she knew not to be a dream, she hated herself for allowing that man to not only violate her body but her mind and heart.

Never before had she wanted to kill and hurt others… that lust for revenge and lack of caring for a race of people still lingered. It made her sick how she was almost at peace with her friends and herself being caught in the crossfire..

Letting out a shaky sigh, she opened her eyes, determined to face the world.

The moment her eyes focused, she noticed the worried orbs of her husband staring back at her. An anxious smile crossed his lips. Taking their entwined hands, he brought them up to his mouth. Placing light kisses to her skin, keeping eye contact the whole time.

"How do you feel?" He asked, sounding a little unsure or maybe it was just fatigue. They both survived an ordeal back on that Gamila controlled planet.

"Better now that you're here," Yuki smiled, squeezing his hands. A wave of relief washed over her as she found comfort with him beside her. "Can we go back to our room soon? I… I really don't want to be in the medical bay."

"The doc will be in soon to do a quick check." He replied as he released one of her hands and moved to touch her face. His calloused skin met with her soft cheek, a slight discoloration still lingered there and his eyes filled with sadness thinking about what happened to her.

"I'm fine," she lied, knowing he must have noticed the bruise she received from Dessler's hand a few days ago. "Well, not really fine… I feel so tired, and everything aches." The difficulty in pinpointing what felt off frustrated her slightly.

Closing her eyes she once more took stock of her current state when the voice of the now deceased Gamila leader echoed in her mind.

Wild eyes opened and searched for Kodai's for strength and support.

"Kodai, what he said… before we escaped… is it… am I?" She tried to ask if she was indeed caring Dessler's child. In some ways, that would explain a lot about her general off feelings and the bouts of sickness. The thought of carrying a child created by that man sent shivers down her body.

Kodai leaned in and hugged her tightly, trying to stop the visible shivers.

"Yuki, I love you," his voice pulled her back to the present and not reliving the flashes of memories from her time in captivity.

"Sweetheart, it's complicated," he looked away briefly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "But there is happy news too." He pulled slightly away to see into her eyes.

"Happy?" She forced back a sob, seeing that he wasn't refuting the prospect of her carrying a child created by trickery and lies.

"While you were out, the doctor thinks they artificially created a baby… but you're also nearly two months along with our child, Yuki."

"Our?" She felt more confused than ever before with that information. "Two?"

"Looks like it… how do you feel? Whatever you want to do… I'll support you. Please remember that nothing will change if you want to…"

"Will they be healthy? Together with the time differences?" She asked, the thought of aborting the lifeforms she carried didn't even cross her mind. In that instant, even knowing the father of one of her children happened to be a galactic tyrant, she knew she had too much blood on her hands to add another innocent.

"So far things look to be fine, I'm sure there's more to it than that... but if you want them, we'll do what we need to for them."

"Kodai, I'm…" Sorrow filled her eyes, and tears silently fell. His warm hands were there to wipe them away.

"You don't need to apologize to me. You didn't do anything wrong. I should be the one begging for your forgiveness. I failed you, Yuki."

"Never," she whispered nuzzling her face into his palm.

The couple's moment ended when a knock on the door interrupted them. The smiling face of the bubbly nurse peeked into their room.

"You're awake," she said as she entered her room, but not before she motioned for the doctor to join her. "Do you need any pain killers? Or maybe something to eat?" Makoto asked rubbing her belly, the pink jumpsuit she regularly wore changed into more of pants set to accommodate for her pregnancy.

Yuki shook her head, thanking her friend for checking in on her.

"So did proud papa tell you the news?"

"I did," he smiled squeezing Yuki's hand. "We're going to keep them both."

"Oh Yuki, if you need anything, ever, please let me know. You'll be a great mother."

"It looks like we're up and ready for a quick scan," the doctor said as he entered the room. "We'll get you on some supplements to help the fetuses along. I'd also like for you to take it easy the next month or so. Your system could still reject them if you suffer any more jolts or shocks." The warning came, and Yuki protectively covered her lower abdomen.

"Same goes for you," looking to Kodai, "you'll need to make sure she cuts back on her duties. No more away missions until I say so."

The couple nodded at the stern words, knowing that neither of them wanted to risk losing the babies.

* * *

Nearly twenty-four hours after their return to the Enterprise, Kodai carried his still recovering wife back towards their shared room.

He knew that Niimi had kept Captain Sanada away for as long as she could, but in a few hours they would need to provide a debriefing on the events they survived. Part of Kodai didn't want to hear of the horrors that Yuki suffered, but he was not about to let her relive that alone.

Helping Yuki out of the hospital gown and into a comfortable pair of gray elastic waisted pants and a red sweater, he too could finally relax. Pulling Yuki close, he held her there in the middle of their small room. Rubbing his face along her neck, till it rested on her shoulder, caused her to laugh slightly.

"You may need to shave a bit," she smiled, not really wanting him to leave her side just yet. This warmth felt so good when she had been nothing but cold or numb for so long.

"I had more important things to look after than shaving." He whispered slowly releasing her. "I'm still in the scrubs I changed into once we got back." The both looked down to see their combined look of exhaustion and disarray.

"We make quite the pair." She chuckled, the sound of her laughs made his heart swell with hope and happiness.

"Yeah, we do… the best pair." Leaning in, he slowly pressed his lips to hers. He had wanted to kiss her with his full joy at having her back but didn't know her reactions after everything…

Yuki sighed contently when he finally kissed her. His touch, his kiss, it made all the nightmares of their past few days melt away. The hatred, the pain, the worry… it all left her at that moment. She was home where she belonged with Kodai.

* * *

 _Babies! OMG- little Kodai running around, super cute! The threat of Dessler might be gone, but what is in store for our couple as they continue with building the Alliance and other possible road blocks to that happy home life on Earth. Come back to see where the plot bunnies take us next!_


	18. Recovery of the Heart

_Chapter 18 ready to go!_

 ** _Recovery of the Heart_**

 _And that also means I need to once more get my butt into gear typing... I have the rest mapped out, but I have been slacking the past few weeks with getting things edited and shiny for updates._

 _Anyway, thanks for stopping by to my little corner of the interwebs to come along on this journey. As always, gold stars and candy to the reviewers. I am always curious to hear what others think about my story!_

* * *

The angelic face of his wife sleeping filled his heart with joy.

The smile on his lips at seeing her back in their bed - dressed in her own nightgown. The happiness he felt in that moment overshadowed the issues they had yet to face.

He knew that their captain expected and deserved a report on his failures, but he could not leave the spot on their bed. Once he got up, he would have to face it on a whole other level. He messed things up royally on the base. The battles in space to contain the other loyal forces ended in their favor, and thanks to Yuki's brave actions, the Alliance appeared in control... and yet his actions had jeopardized it all.

It should have been difficult to admit that his fears were correct, but it wasn't. His mind went back to the conversation on the porch with the Admiral, his concern about not functioning when Yuki faced danger came true. While the others understood his actions, looking back, he felt horrible about endangering them… and not only that, he also put Yuki in a dangerous position, possibly causing her more pain.

Standing there in that cell, chained to the wall, forced to watch as that pork bellied soldier degraded her drove him nearly mad. Shaking his head he tried to forget all that - none of it mattered now. Yuki returned. She once more survived all that the Gamila Empire threw at her. The sole reason for the successful escape from the base, returning to the Enterprise and the defeat of Dessler's forces, now slumbered in what he hoped a peaceful sleep.

The future, he smiled. She would be there, and their child… well, children. That situation still left his head spinning, and heart heavy.

Looking away from her, he noticed that his communicator blinked a green color indicating that a message waited on the silenced device. The time, he saw, had passed quickly since pulling on his uniform. Not wanting to leave her side, he knew that the others couldn't wait forever.

A light knock at the door caught his attention and he slowly eased up off the bed. Placing a kiss to Yuki's hair as she shifted in her sleep, he walked across their little space to the door.

"I came to watch over Yuki," the nearly identical woman gave him a worried look. The expression on her usually neutral face made his worry with leaving Yuki's side for a short time ease.

"Thank you," he moved to let the Iscandarian princess enter their small room. "She's been sleeping for a while…"

"Needs to rest, much change…" the slender woman took a seat and stroked Yuki's hair affectionately. With a slight quirk of her head, a bright smile graced her lips before she turned her head towards the man standing behind her. "Many needs in one form." The cryptic words from the other woman almost made him smile. Her unique way of talking often had him scratching his head; however, this time around, he felt he understood.

"I shouldn't be too long. Thank you for watching over her."

"Time will heal; secrets in the open sooner beneficial. Unite people, you both will."

Nodding, he took one last look at Yuki and forced himself to head to the bridge.

* * *

The warm smiles from his friends on the bridge, especially Shima had him also grinning before the door to the debriefing room opened. Niimi appeared in the entryway and motioned for Kodai to join them before they could speak.

Taking a deep breath, he went to stand in front of the group.

The faces of several familiar looking officials from the former Gamila Empire and those of his friends stared at him as he walked in.

"Commander Kodai," his captain started as they traded salutes, "Thank you for coming, I know you have other factors occupying your thoughts, and from the reports we currently have, rightly so… but any additional information you or Commander Yuki could add will assist in the clean-up."

"Sir, I'm sure there isn't more to add that Officer Melda or Science Commander Niimi have not provided." He said standing at attention before all the people and those broadcasted into the room on the large screen.

"We've filled the group in on the recon we did and how the opportunity to enter presented itself," Melda spoke up. The former fighter pilot with the blue-ish hue of skin brought Kodai up to speed on the version of the truth they told.

The verbal reprimand never came, as the two women recalled their capture while trying to rescue their crew-member, the mutiny and then Yuki's escape plan, which led to the fall of the base.

"Can you confirm the death of Dessler?" It took a moment for Kodai to register that the former captain of a Gamila ship, now leader of the Alliance asked the question directly to him.

Taking a deep breath, he looked around the room.

"I shot him multiple times before a ceiling unit crashed down on him. That bastard…" Anger surged through him thinking of the smug smile on Dessler's lips as he demanded Yuki back in that hallway. His mind then flashed to her in the dungeon cell, being touched by that other Gamila soldier… then Doctor Sado's voice telling him what she lived through in those few days on that base.

"I killed him." His voice was low and dangerous.

The group took in his words and nodded, silence filling the room.

"For what he did to my brother, my wife… I killed him. I'd kill him again… I wish he were here… his death went too quickly. He deserves to suffer more."

Melda went to Kodai's side and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Well, sounds like we go down the route of overpowering the remaining loyalist forces instead of using their former leader. It makes things easier on many fronts." Sanada nodded. "Commander Yuki, I know she is recovering, but I would like to talk to her about what she saw in regards to the troops and plans of the now deceased."

"Sir, about her. I'd like to request that the Commander be reassigned and take on less stressful duties." Kodai looked straight at his friend and captain. He knew that technically the discussion with Yuki had not taken place, but with the events of the past week and the news of her not-so-normal pregnancy, he didn't want to take any chances.

"Is there something wrong with Commander Yuki that the group is unaware of to warrant such a request? With Starsha now deceased, both Yuki and Yurisha will be essential for the expansion of the Alliance and the continued mission." Another higher official on board the Enterprise's sister ship asked.

The group of men and woman looked at Kodai, hoping for a sufficient answer. None came right away as he took in a deep breath.

"She's pregnant, sir." He began. "Two months along with our first child and there are other complications… ones that I do not wish to speak of at the moment and I request that you trust us in not forcing us to disclose them for now."

"Unable to disclose?" Sanada looked worried noting the change in Kodai's manner, but he didn't pry. Instead, he nodded and turned to the group. "I will discuss this matter with the commanders privately. I assure the team that Commander Yuki will be available as needed for the mission; I highly doubt she would pull back now. I do agree with lessening her duties if that is what she wishes."

"I recommend we adjourn for the time being; we have our scouts checking the surrounding planets for other hidden bases. Prisoners remaining loyal to Gamila's destructive nature will be contained at an interim location two systems from here, under the Baltans' care." The captain of the Alliance ship noted.

"I agree," Sanada chimed in. "We will await the all clear before setting out for the far galaxy and the twin planets of Gamila and what remains of Iscandar."

The meeting adjourned, but a hand to Kodai's arm kept the younger man from retreating to his wife's side.

"Kodai, what happened back there?" The serious eyes of the man he respected held Kodai in place.

"Sir…" he tried to start out, but a lump grew in his throat. Yurisha's words from before echoed in his mind. There was no shame in telling their friends of what the couple now faced. It would do them no good to hide it, for once the child was born, its real parentage was sure to come out.

"He raped her. According to Doctor Sado, probably more than once. And what's worse is that they also made sure she would conceive a child…"

"So when you mentioned your first born?"

"She was already pregnant with our child before they added his… it is sick and twisted, and I can't stand thinking about what she endured..."

"It's a miracle that they both are viable." The scientist in the man standing before him flared up at the possibilities and the meaning of this news. Then the part of their captain that was their friend won over, and a look of sorrow crossed his face. "You weighed the options then? You will keep both?"

"Yes, we want them both, as long as Yuki can carry them without complication." The younger man spoke in a serious tone. "And that is why I want her to scale back her duties. I won't risk her anymore, and I know that is selfish and not what we agreed upon when we both came on this mission... but doesn't the galaxy owe her some rest?"

"It is not my decision to ultimately ground her," Sanada spoke up after considering Kodai's words. "You know Yuki's very stubborn and I would wager on her demanding to be a part of the remaining mission."

"I'll talk to her." Kodai closed his eyes, knowing that the future would not be as simple as he wanted.

"Well then, I wish you the best of luck with that conversation and with the prospect of fatherhood. Your brother would be proud of you Kodai. You've made some mistakes, but you've learned from them. And that is what counts."

"Thank you, sir," he nodded.

* * *

Yuki felt relaxed. It was the first time in recent memory that she awoke without the cold surrounding her. Moaning slightly, she opened her eyes to find herself back in their quarters.

Rolling to face the room, she felt a bit disappointed not finding the warm body of her husband next to her. Instead, she smiled lightly at the face of her longtime friend and remaining Iscandarian, Yurisha. The princess sat near the head of the bed, where Kodai's pillow normally laid.

Stretching a bit, Yuki slowly sat up. The nauseous feeling came to her once more, but this time, she knew why.

Morning sickness, she thought, placing a hand over her stomach.

"Many souls with bright futures," Yurisha added her slender hand over Yuki's own.

"Yurisha, I'm so happy to see you."

"The other me has returned, together, a family begins again." The mysterious woman leaned over and pulled Yuki into a hug. "New family, as old is no longer here... with us."

"Starsha?" Yuki's eyes went wide understanding the other woman's words.

She didn't need to see the expression on her face to know the sad fate that befell the leader of the Iscandarians. Drawing her friend into a deeper hug, Yuki silently mourned the loss of the Queen and her hopes of understanding more about herself.

Pulling away, Yuki brushed away a few tears from her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Dessler is gone too; we have a chance at peace." At the mention of the former leader's name, Yuki tensed up, causing Yurisha to look at her quizzically for a short while. "So much pain but joy will spring forth. Let the others help. Not alone, not to blame."

Calming herself down, Yuki nodded at the wise advice. She would have a lot to process and the fact that she was not alone, gave her comfort.

"Thank you, sister," Yuki smiled.

"Always connected."

The two women reclined on the bed, staying close for a time until Yuki began to drift off to sleep, resting her head on her sister's chest. The other simply began to gently stroke her hair and hum lightly, trying to lull the other back to that peaceful slumber she so needed.

Trying to not disturb the scene that welcomed him back, Kodai silently entered the room. Yurisha looked up at the man as he approached the bed and gently sat down. With warm eyes he looked upon his wife.

Without warming, the other woman was carefully shifting Yuki's form so that she could rest against him- bringing him the comfort he needed as well. The maneuver almost worked, but Yuki sensed his presence and opened her eyes as Kodai had securely held her in his arms.

"Yuki," he said as he brushed a bit of her hair off her face, looking down at her.

Slender hands grabbed fists full of his shirt and pulled closer to his warmth... feeling safe and comforted there.

Holding her tightly, he didn't want to let go. Her slight frame fit so well in his arms, the feeling almost washed away the concern and discussions of the last few hours away.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, moving his head down to nuzzle her neck. His breath slightly tickled her skin, causing her to smile.

"Now that you are back, beside me, yes." She sighed, trying to absorb as much of his strength she could in their touch.

Pulling away slightly, she needed to see his face.

"Does the Captain need me to come to a debriefing?"

"Not right away," Kodai soothed her, "He'll stop by later. If you feel up for it, they were curious as to the troop levels or other bases you might have found out about."

His wife silently nodded, knowing that her information was limited, but she would try to recall as much as possible. She had accessed the compounds information systems, so in theory, there might be a way for her to assist in locating other bases.

"I don't remember very much of what happened, in some ways, I am thankful for not."

Kodai pulled her back into his arms, trying to stop her from pulling up painful memories. He knew she would be reliving the horrors for the rest of her life. His determination to help her would never waiver.

"We'll worry about all that later, are you hungry? When was the last time you ate anything?" He began to fuss.

The gentle, yet demanding grumble of her stomach told the group that food sounded good.

"You want me to bring things back here, or do you want to go and see our friends? They're worried about you."

"Would you mind if we stayed here for today?"

"No, it's fine." He cupped her cheek. "Whatever you want sweetheart."

* * *

The sounds of her screams woke him once more from a dreamless sleep. Sitting up in their bed, Kodai looked down on his wife's pained face. Gently shaking her, and calling to her, her panicked eyes opened mid-scream.

"Noo..." She stopped as the images faded away and the worried face of her husband came into focus looking down on her.

Sitting up, she rubbed her hands over her face trying to push away the distorted memories.

Effortlessly she allowed Kodai to pull her into his arms, silently supporting her.

"I'm here; it's over," he repeated in a whisper into her hair. Resting his lips on her head, he wished he could do more to ease her pain. This was to be the third night back from her ordeal that she woke multiple times screaming.

She looked exhausted, finding little rest in her fitful sleep. Kodai must not have looked much better, as several of his friends and colleagues commented on his own appearance. He appreciated their worry, but if he couldn't help, it felt unlikely others could.

"I don't know how to forget, I want to forget so much, but I can't..." she sobbed into his chest, the tears dampening his night shirt.

"If I could take this pain from you, I would do it in a heartbeat." His voice was troubled, which made her inturn feel worse.

Not only am I suffering, but he is too, she thought.

"Tell me what you need from me," he implored her, moving back so he could take her face in his strong hands. His thumbs rubbed gently against her tear-stained cheeks.

"Make me forget it all, at least for one night," came Yuki's hushed reply. Her orbs shimmered with a longing to connect with her husband, to have love and warmth over power the numb void she felt.

Kodai looked a little hesitant and wondered if he had understood her request. Moving in closer, he lightly brushed her lips with his own. The slowness of his actions started a fire in the pit of her stomach. She needed him.

"Please," she breathed out.

She didn't have to ask again. The feeling of him on her, surrounding her and slowly filling her... it replaced the numbness. Hesitancy faded as the couple realized how much they had missed the other, needed each other.

After they fell back on the bed, both panting, but feeling satiated for the moment, Yuki curled up against his frame and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Her white captain's uniform felt foreign as she pulled on the jacket and matching white skirt. The last time since she donned the dress whites escaped her. The events of the last few weeks seemed like years or longer.

The knowledge she could not remain cooped up in their room seemed obvious, and yet, the thoughts of seeing all the others frightened her.

What did they know? What would they think? These and more questions jumbled around in her mind until two strong arms wrapped her in an embrace from behind. She couldn't help but slightly jump as the unexpected touch brought her mind back from her interanl worries.

Placing her hands on his, she silently asked him to keep her close for a moment.

"I think I got all the bars on correctly," she lightly laughed stepping away from him after a moment and give a salute.

"You look wonderful Commander Kodai," he smiled as he saluted back. Adjusting a pin, he couldn't find anything wrong with her outfit.

"And you, Commander Kodai," she turned handing her husband his hat.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" The worry in his voice evident. "We can tell the council to wait a bit longer."

"I don't think I can run from what happened, and what I did."

"Yuki, you have nothing to feel guilty about. The bomb you planted saved us and stopped the Gamila resurgence."

"But..."

"No, you can't keep this up. Maybe they would have surrendered, possibly laid down their arms for good. We can't know that."

He could tell she did not believe him or his sentiments. "Let's focus on peace. The remaining bases have mainly joined the Alliance. You're a hero Yuki."

"A hero?" Her voice remained sad and quiet. She certainly did not feel like a hero.

* * *

 _Just a few more chapters dear reader and we shall see how things work out for our to have a few more bumps in the road- don't worry they will be light and not as WTF as the last few chapters._


	19. Arrival to Gamila

_Hello again, glad you continued with this story. I am always happy to see someone reading stories in this little corner of the interwebs._

 _Chapter 19, **Arrival to Gamila** , drops now!_

* * *

The Alliance quickly closed down the remaining satellites loyal to the now decimated Gamila forces in the system closest to the destroyed base. From the chair in a large boardroom, Yuki silently watched as the last loyalist generals signed a surrender treaty and handed the Alliance, what many hoped to be the final note in the Galactic symphony of peace.

It felt odd to have a piece of paper say that open hostilities had ended. After all they went through, the rest of their voyage could now continue without any interruptions. And their mission to the war-torn twin planets would take some time yet.

In the weeks since her return and her slow resuming of some of her regular duties, Yuki fought against her disbelief of the agreements. In those boardrooms, surrounding by people looking at her, a small voice teased her. They know, it said. Or if they don't, they soon will.

Shaking her head, she tried to focus on the meeting. Captain Sanada and several of the leaders of the Alliance, ones she had met during her voyage to the slave planet, spoke to the fleet.

"Over the next few months, the UNCF Enterprise and her crew will continue towards our homeland," the woman with long blondish hair spoke up. She continued to wear a black dress, most likely to honor her deceased husband General Domel and spoke with a regal flare to her. The crowd of military men and women listened to her every word. Yuki even felt like she could believe in the woman's positive spin on things.

After the meeting had ended, Yuki watched as the older, former captain of the Gamila ship with Nolan approached.

"Commander, my name is," he began, saluting.

"I remember you Captain Frakken," she interrupted with a sad smile. "And I've wanted to talk to you for a time. Nolan... he saved me and helped me destroy Dessler's ship. I wanted you to know so you could be proud of him."

"That boy had a good head and heart," the man the large mustache nodded, taking Yuki's hand. "I appreciate you telling me that, and for all that you've faced... I am thankful for your kind heart for not despising my race for the actions of some."

"To be completely honest, it has been difficult, recently." Her eyes welled with remorse for the guilt she still held. "I could have spared more at the base, but I selfishly chose to lash out. I regret my action in the heat of all the anger and pain I felt."

"No one blames you, my dear." His matter of fact tone had her feeling a bit relieved at his words.

Nodding slowly, Yuki looked down at their joined hands. One blue, her's a light shade of cream.

"You feeling tired, love?" Kodai's voice came from behind her as he stepped closer to her and gently placed his hand on the small of her back.

"I'm fine for now," she replied looking at Kodai. "You've met the Alliance Commander, right?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you once again sir," Kodai nodded to the older man.

"I also wanted to extend my congratulations," the other leader continued, "to both of you. Children are a great blessing. I only wish I had kept my own away from the battlefields. I wish your's a peaceful and prosperous life."

"Thank you, sir," Kodai added his hand on the top of theirs. "Will you and your fleet be accompanying the Enterprise to Gamila?"

"I think that is the plan. We hope to rebuild the capital. With your assistance, the planet can come back from the terror of constant war production and segregation."

"That is good news," Yuki smiled, as a bout of dizziness hit. Kodai instantly moved closer and supported her as the moment passed. Both men sported a look of concern, as she tried to assure them everything was fine.

"I think this is the longest I've been up and about," she spoke, trying to strengthen her voice. "The negotiations did take longer than expected. Maybe I should get some water."

Kodai excused them both from the other man's presence, and he assisted his wife over to a quiet corner of the room. The visiting dignitaries continued to discuss plans for the return to Gamila, and the surrender details with the others.

Once Yuki sat in a comfortable seat, he walked towards the refreshments table to get some water. His optimistic attitude came to an abrupt halt as when he turned around, several Gamila men had approached his wife.

Her eyes looked full of fear and shock at whatever they had said to her. Feeling instantly protective, he dropped the water and rushed back to her side. The action caused quite a few people to turn and look at the commotion now taking place in the corner.

"What's going on here?" He demanded as he put himself in front of his wife, who now stood.

"We have a right to know," one man in loyalist uniform spoke.

"I don't want to discuss the matter," Yuki's voice sounded strained and stressed, putting Kodai even more on edge.

"She's carrying the heir to the Gamila people. We have a right to know that our former leader's line continues." Silence spread around the room after that statement. Several of the Enterprise crew-members took a few steps forward, not liking the situation.

"And what if I were?" She shouted. "Why would that mean anything to you? That man is no longer your leader. He destroyed your planet! Lied to your people! This child… my child… my children will know only peace."

Kodai took her in his arms, noticing her body begin to shake. His eyes went from his wife to the man who stood before them. A warning look passed silently between them, and the Gamilan backed up.

"That child has the right to know his proud heritage." The passing comment set a fire burning within Kodai.

"Proud?" He snorted, "Your proud and courageous leader cared nothing for anyone but himself. His ideals of a unified galaxy perverted into enslaving planets and taking for himself whatever he wanted. He kept saying it was all for the love of the woman he then murdered. not satisfied, he turned his eyes on my wife. Together we'll raise that bastard's child, but it won't be his or anyone else's… it will be ours, and we'll do it our way - with love and understanding."

Kodai took a deep breath, the only thing that kept him from punching the man was Yuki's grasp on his arm.

"We'll be returning to our posts now," Kodai said directing the comment back to Captain Sanada, who nodded.

"I would appreciate this matter and what transpired here does not leave this room," the Captain of the Enterprise spoke up. "While I assume that many in the higher command of the former Gamila Empire might be aware of what transpired, it is no one's business but the Commanders." With a motion of his hand, the recently surrendered Gamila men were lead out of the room under armed escort and towards the holding cells on the ship.

"So it is true then?" The female leader of the Alliance asked sadly when only the Alliance and UNCF members remained.

"It appears that while Yuki was captured, she became pregnant with the former king's child." The Captain looked around at those in attendance. "It is a matter that they shared with me, and asked for time to fully process the happening. She is carrying both children to term."

"This could be bad." Wolf Frakken rubbed his mustache, he had wanted to ask the half Earthling, half Iscandarian woman earlier, but didn't have the heart to bring up such a topic. "We'll have loyalists out to make the baby their new leader or worse, people out to eradicate any trace existence of that man."

"I agree," Domel's wife looked worriedly towards the UNCF officers. "We will need to be extremely careful once we get to Gamila and Commander Yuki begins work on the ground."

"We need her expertise; otherwise, I would recommend she head back to Earth." Niimi spoke up, "but I doubt she would back down so easily when we are this close to finally solidifying peaceful relations. As far as UNCF members, she deserves to see this to the end if she chooses more than anyone."

"Agreed, but precautions will need to be taken to ensure her safety."

* * *

"How did he know?" Yuki asked as Kodai took her to the medical bay. He didn't like the extremely pale color of her skin or the fact that she kept shaking since the incident.

"I am sure that man broadcasted the news to his top people," Kodai reasoned out loud as a young nurse assisted them with getting a private room ready.

"Doctor Sado will be here shortly." She smiled as she motioned for the couple to move towards the private chamber. After aiding his wife onto the bed, he continued to stroke her hair, trying to get her body to relax.

"It will all work out," he whispered as his free hand went to rub her belly. It still amazed him every time he thought of the fact they would both be parents soon. "We've survived this much, what's a few more bumps in the road?"

His words gave her confidence and soothed her in ways she couldn't even express. He really did love her. Leaning closer to him, she cupped his cheek in her palm and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you," she breathed out, getting a smile from him.

The tender moment came to a screeching halt when a loud commotion began from the outside rooms.

"This is your fault!" A familiar female voice shrieked, "I want it out… please…"

Yuki and Kodai stood and made their way back into the main room, seeing a frantic looking Saburo Kato and his wife bent over panting.

"Hang in there baby. The doctor is on his way. Nurse, um…" The look of fear and confusion were almost priceless on the usually calm and unphased man. Kodai stepped up and had his comrade bring his wife into the room where he and Yuki had been. The young nursing staff seemed slightly beside themselves with the sudden entrance of the head nurse about ready to give birth.

"Put her down here," Yuki instructed as she grabbed an extra pillow and put it under her friend's head. "Are you sure you're going into labor?"

"My water broke, the baby is coming, I know it." Makoto latched onto Yuki's hand, needing comfort.

"There you all are, well, it looks like we're going to have our newest crew-member arrive today," the short doctor smiled at the pair of young couples in the medical room. "Are you ready to be a parent?" He asked stepping up on a stool to get a better look at his colleague. Several nurses also entered, more prepared.

The room instantly because rather crowded, and while the nurses began to prepare for the birth, the older man turned to the two other males.

"Why don't you both go sit down in the waiting room? Kodai, I am sure Kato would appreciate the company. We'll call you both in when needed."

Standing outside the room as the doors closed and muffled voices continued in the room, both men looked at each other, unable to say anything.

"I suppose we sit down then?" Kodai ushered the still slightly shaken fighter pilot to a couch not far from the room they had just left.

The two men sat for a time listening as the screams increased in volume, causing Kato to twitch.

"It's a big step, huh?" The younger man asked, trying to keep his friend from going crazy with worry.

"Wha? Sorry," Kato turned to look at his superior officer.

"Kids… It scares me to think that Yuki and I will be here in half a year or so."

"I thought I was prepared for this… but all of a sudden she starts screaming and I blanked. I'm surprised we got here as fast as we did."

Kodai patted his friend on the back. "If you parent like you fly your Cosmos, I have no doubts you'll make a good dad."

"Yeah, I think we'll both be fine."

* * *

Hours passed and then the father-to-be was called into the delivery room for the final thirty minutes. Kodai stood off to the side, and Kato held on Makoto's hand. Yuki stood near the head of the bed, dressed in operating room scrubs, holding a damp rag.

With words of encouragement from both Yuki, and the doctor, Makoto brought her first child into the world. The tough fighter pilot with the short buzzed hair and the Buddhist prayer beads around his uncrushed hand, stood motionless as the wiggling bundle found its way into his arms.

"Congratulations, you have a baby girl!" Yuki smiled on Makoto, wiping her sweaty brow, as the new mother looked to her husband and child.

Stepping back, Yuki went to stand next to her own partner, receiving a bright smile from him.

Pulling Yuki closer, so her back now rested against his chest, Kodai's hands went to rub over her stomach gently. His mind was full of a million worries and questions after experiencing the last tense and stressful hours in the waiting room.

"You did great," Kato whispered to his wife when she started to feed the baby.

After wishing their congratulations to the new family, Kodai led Yuki out and to a chair in the waiting room lobby. Her features weren't as pale as they were when they left the conference. In fact, for the last few hours, his mind had forgotten about the uproar that had brought them to the medical wing.

"You feeling alright?" He asked, rubbing her hand.

"The distraction was well timed," she smiled thinking of the new mother, father, and baby in the other room.

"Tell me things," his voice whispered in her ear, knowing she was worried about something.

"Things?" She sighed with an almost sad smile.

"Yeah," he gently used his hand to move her head to rest on his shoulder as they sat side by side on a couch, waiting for the doctor to finish the cleanup from the newest member of the Enterprise's birth.

"That general's reaction back there," she started, "I can't help but worry what could happen as we get closer to Gamila. This child… it will be hated by some because of what is in its blood... both our children could face that... And that is an awful feeling." She didn't have to remind him of her own experiences with the masses on Earth. Many would not understand their second child, possibly even their first as well because of her unique heritage.

"There isn't anything we can do about that now," he spoke, pulling his arms around her shoulders and beginning to rub her arm.

The couple was interrupted by the smiling face of their friend Doctor Sado.

"I was told you came in before all that excitement, anything I can do?" His facial expression turned a bit more serious seeing the worried looks on the pair's faces.

"I was feeling a bit under the weather, but I think it has passed," Yuki explained. "I actually forgot all about it when the delivery started."

"Well, if you don't want me to take a look, I would think that there are a few celebrations going on across the Enterprise at the moment that you should take part in. You both helped get this ceasefire completed, and hell, you just helped bring a life into the galaxy too. No need to sit here and be moody. You're young, enjoy life while you can."

* * *

As mentioned by the doctor, there were indeed many parties taking place on board. After stopping in their quarters to change out of their more formal attire, the two decided to spend some time with their friends.

Word must have gotten around the ship of some incident between the surrendering general and their own commander, as many came up to ask what happened. Others were curious about the Katos' new baby.

When things became a bit loud, Yuki excused herself from the group lounging in the large common room area. She was adamant that Kodai stay and enjoy some down time with his friends and drink. There were just times since their first voyage out this far into the galaxy that she wanted to find a quiet space and look out at the stars.

How many of them held those opposed to their mission of peace, she wondered. Then the flip side came to mind. How many more wanted peace? The group that they first met brought so much hope and confidence. And now with the UNCF fleet, the death of that monster of a leader so many were forced to follow, it made sense that the majority of the galaxy wished for the end of war.

You will push through all this, she commanded herself internally. Your family will be healthy, happy and before both of these babies are old enough to remember otherwise, home on Earth.

Before her laid the vastness of space. What it held and who resided there remained as broad a question as the view. About the only thing not a mystery came in their destination and mission.

In another month, the Enterprise would enter the orbit of the twin planets. She expected almost nothing left of Iscandar and a right mess on Gamila. Throughout the voyage, she and other engineers had begun work on massive projects, many from the schematics she still saw from time to time in her dreams. The hope was that creating a self-supporting planet, and healing the wounds of battle could help foster a lasting peace. It needed to be her dream once more.

* * *

Lazy mornings aboard the Enterprise quickly became one of Yuki's new favorite things. Wrapped in each others' arms, and snug under the covers, the pair found more off time together as the weeks ticked away. The past week or so, Yuki began to show a small round bump - if one looked hard enough- and Kodai began talking to their children in these moments, even though she laughed.

"You're sure you feel up to helping with the off-loading of the spare parts?" His voice turned serious after also enjoying their private time.

"The sooner that we set up the generators, the sooner the Alliance can begin to rebuild the planet." Her voice still sounded breathy with sleep. "And the sooner we get back to Earth."

"I do like the thought of that." He nodded and placed a kiss on the exposed skin of her neck. "But you agreed to a security detail right? At all times, even when on the ship?"

"I have, and I won't fight them. I think we've both learned to play it safe." She promised, and she placed her hand over his, still resting on the slight swell of her abdomen.

The beeping from their communicators sounded, and the duo both groaned at the ending of their quiet time. Stretching they both got up and quickly dressed, knowing they couldn't be too angry about doing the work they signed up to do.

Leaving their quarters, they entered the bridge and took their respective posts. Over the course of the last few weeks, communication with the Alliance forces on the planet increased. The situation looked bleak. While the planet still had its breathable air and sparse resources remaining, the power structures and supply chains were left in ruins by the former emperor.

With the help of the Iscandarian technology and parts from Earth, the Alliance and UNCF hoped to have things looking better in a month's time.

Daisuke Shima, sitting beside his longtime friend, expertly brought the massive Enterprise into orbit and gently set the ship down in one of the larger lakes near the capital city.

"Away teams to their positions," Captain Sanada spoke in the ship's communication systems. "I shouldn't have to tell you that we're representing Earth and the Alliance in all of this. So let's play it by the book, get our mission completed, and then we get to go back to our green Earth."

The crew cheered at that thought. They had come so far and fought bravely.

"Home stretch everybody!" Came a confident smile from Shima, as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, let's finish this so we can head home."

* * *

 _And that dear reader is the end of the chapter. The next one will be slightly delayed- Comic Con calls! I won't have much free time to edit or write for that matter. I hope that will not be to much delayed. I do want to get the final chapters up and make sure that we all have the needed fluff!_

 _Until then, thanks for that review, I know you want to leave._


	20. Explosions on the Horizon

_And we are back for chapter 20 after a longer than expected break. Sorry for the delay. The conclusion of this story is about to begin! But first, a little more fun to keep you on your toes._

 _Enjoy, Chapter 20- Explosions on the Horizon_

* * *

Weeks passed after the Enterprise's initial touchdown on the planet surface. With the conditions worsening dramatically in regards to the dwindling infrastructure and overpopulation of refugees in the capital, the Alliance realized quickly that action needed to happen. And fast.

Donning another pair of work overalls, Yuki tied her hair up into a high ponytail. The progress on constructing a modified version of the Cosmos Reverser continued as a joint endeavor between the UNCF officials – that meant Captain Sanada, Niimi and herself, as well as Alliance and Gamila scientists and engineers. While she didn't overtly keep secrets or schematics from the group, there were just some things she struggled explaining. The images of blueprints or flashes of memories of someone teaching her about the machines had begun to fade. Often times they were replaced with nightmarish images of her time on the now destroyed base, while some nights she found complete peace in slumber. It unnerved her how she almost missed the strange images in her dreams as they at least mean that the giant jigsaw puzzle of her past slowly filled in… now, it was as if coming to Gamila stalled any progress on her own personal journey.

Shaking that thought out of her head, Yuki looked at the small ship that began its flight sequence. Today, instead of working with the team, Kodai arranged a short mission over to the twin planet – what remained of Iscandar.

The main issue with the current prototype of the modified reverser came with power sources. Along with the hope of finding information regarding her home world, Yuki wanted to find a clue to jog her memory on the fuel issue. In the past, the drive activated with the energy from a soul about to leave the living world. Both instances with the Earth's drive came with great fortune that two members of the team passed on and willingly began the machine's intended task.

While fate allowed that level of coincidence in the past, someone who remembered the full directions and workings had constructed the machine given to the Yamato crew. It was a perfectly constructed model. The current incarnation felt far from that level.

"Your doppelganger is ready to go, how about you?" Kodai asked walking up to his wife as she looked at the vessel before them.

"Huh?" She turned to greet him with a smile after the surprise of his approach wore off. "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts I guess," her worried smile and sigh caused him to pull her in close for a moment.

"Hey, everything's going to be fine. We'll find something on the planet to help us, and if not, you're the smartest woman I know, so I have every confidence that you will find a new way to power that baby."

"Thanks for that boost, it's just been hard here, you know."

"I do, but you've made so many friends. It amazes me how much you do for us… for these people."

"I have made some good friends," Yuki genuinely grinned thinking about the few people on her team that she began a close relationship. So many of these people also suffered at the hands of their now deceased enemy. It made her less inclined to relive her personal sorrows when others had lost so much more in many ways. She was alive, her family was alive...

"So, shall we get going before Yurisha starts to call for us?" He motioned for his wife to take his hand. Once she did, the pair boarded the ship. Kodai took his seat in the pilot's chair, while Yuki, Yurisha and a few others took their places for the short trip.

"Shuttle 1, you are clear for launch. Don't get into too much trouble and we'll see you back in a few hours."

"Roger that command, this taxi is heading to Iscandar."

* * *

The group disembarked in a solemn silence. For Yurisha, she witnessed the destruction of her home and the painful death of her sister. Now, several months later, walking back to the docks where she launched her escape, had the normally quiet woman, even more so.

Yuki stepped up and took the other woman in a sympathetic embrace. The two blonde women stood together for a moment before taking a few slow movements away from the ship and into the ruins.

The once futuristic city of gleaming, yet almost lifeless pillars reaching to the sky now appeared battered and fallen. The wrath of Dessler in his throws of a passion-fueled rage was tremendous. The once flat land now had craters and chunks of the ground missing. Buildings had blaster burns scared into them, and others stood looking like they would fall at any time.

Kodai walked behind the two as they entered what he remembered housed the royal chambers. The once grand room where they met the Queen of Iscandar now looked ruined and dark. Cautiously the trio continued on towards the back, secluded rooms that normally would only be accessed by the Queen herself.

"Yuki, over there," Kodai pointed to a bit of debris around a damaged vanity set. The room they entered must have been Starsha's bedroom. He could easily imagine its former glory. The large oval-like shaped window with a view of the city let in a good amount of light still as they looked for any items of interest.

The shimmer of the sun's reflection on the ground caught his attention. The women stopped and turned, also seeing the gold device. It looked similar to the one Yuki had once carried and lost at the base in the explosion.

Picking it up, Yuki felt the cold metal in her fingers.

Tracing the curves of the device, she looked up at her friend - her sister of sorts. Handing it over, the last remaining royal of the planet took the oval and brought it to her chest.

"Not for me," her sad voice told, handing it back.

"I can give you both a moment if you want," Kodai said putting a supportive hand on his wife's elbow and she hesitated to start the playback option.

"No," she shook her head. "Stay. Please."

His reassuring smile and nod encouraged her to take the next step and activate the device.

"Dearest sisters," the sad face of the deceased Queen began from the hologram. "I made this recording for you both once I began seriously fear the man I once loved would wish harm to my child and me. My secret is getting harder to hide, I worry that in my condition, the messages I have sent to Yurisha have been intercepted." The image panned out to show a very pregnant woman, as she affectionately rubbed the swell of her body. "My time with Mamoru is something I will cherish forever, but the anger it has caused… I feel that man will kill us both soon. I dread leaving our home, but it is necessary to find a safer location, even with the military forces of the Gamilain armies laying down their arms. He is a man of extremes, and will never give up his goals, even in his dying breath. That is why the Alliance forces must kill him, or else there will never be peace. And all I've wanted… all I've ever wanted was for planets to live peacefully."

The group continued to listen to the recording in a contemplative manner, each hoping for something different from the message. Kodai felt a sense of relief knowing that his brother's last days were happy ones, and yet an ache grew for the child lost to the destruction of that sick man who also – even in death- tormented him and his wife.

Yurisha, stood there listening to her sister's words. She had been in communication with her leading up to the attack on their home. The emotional pain inflicted on her sister as well as the physical ones weighed on her as well.

The last member of the team, the one holding the device, tried to keep her hands steady as the Queen of Iscandar began to talk to her.

"Yuki, I know you still seek your origins. It is a complicated lot, I must confess my knowledge is limited as well. Long ago, a human man somehow interacted with an Iscandar vessel, and that was when the fascination with that planet began. At that time, Iscandar thrived together with her twin planet, Gamilia. We are an explorative species by nature. Maybe too inquisitive as our planet suffered a mass exodus some time in the past- many wanting to live in the stars and not be planet based. You were born from that first human man's coupling with a member of our family. I am not sure what happened, but as a young girl, you entered a capsule and time stopped for you. That was until my sister, Yurisha, found you and opened the pod. You awoke and became one of our family. Once we learned of the Earth's plight, you pleaded with me to intercede on their behalf. That human part of you desiring to know your other homeland came forth."

Yuki's hand trembled before the warmth of Kodai's hand enclosed hers, offering support. The couple shared a half smile, both happy that large pieces of her past now came into place.

"You volunteered to go in the first wave to bring hope to the people of the Cosmos Reverser. I was impressed at your desire to assist others you had never met. Even non-Earthlings, when the Gamila began their first campaigns to take over others, you wished to help. And we lost contact with you after Yurisha also landed on that planet. I must confess, when you came back, I was surprised it was you. I had almost given up hope you would return. But your memories… I do hope that this will help in your quest to regain yourself, but if you don't, please know that the you who you are now, is very similar to the old you. Embrace that, and look to the future. The past will not save any of us. I've learned that through my interactions with Mamoru. It must be a special human quality. But I must go. If something does happen to me as I fear, all the answers you need can be found deep. Yurisha will know the way."

The message ended abruptly, and the three individuals all remained quiet for a time; each digesting and processing the information revealed to them.

"Yurisha?" Yuki turned to look at her friend. "What did she mean, you would know?"

"Information hidden, only we can open." She replied placing her hand on top of Yuki and Kodai's hands. "This way."

"After you," Kodai gave her a smile as the Iscandarian princess began to walk out of the royal bedchambers and down a darkened hallway.

* * *

"Do you think they will find anything?" Niimi asked adjusting her glasses as she looked on the schematics of their current project. The bridge of the Enterprise remained with a skeleton crew, but the science team gathered near the captain's chair. Captain Sanada sat looking at a datapad himself, pondering the outcome of the small mission to Iscandar.

Many had wanted to go with in the hopes of beginning a salvage operation. Even when damaged, the technology and parts that still remained would eventually come into use. However, he understood that a larger scale mission could happen later. At the moment the two remaining survivors of that planet needed time to come to terms with what happened, and to see if they could find the most crucial parts to the Reverser.

"If anyone can find what they need, it is Yuki," he responded.

"But she admitted to lacking the necessary information." Another brought up.

"If you held a secret that great, I would guarantee that it would be held somewhere safe, somewhere only its guardians would know where to look. Dessler never used it against us, so I would safely say that the secret of the Iscandarians remains safe." His words seemed to ease the minds of many who appeared to worry about the status of their mission.

It didn't take a scientist to understand that their mission appeared to be hitting a snag. And not just in the construction of their machine, but in other ways as well. The atmosphere among the crew seemed to run high from the victory against the last of the Gamila forces; however, there also began a sentiment that the humans' job was ending- that the Alliance needed to take the lead with the reconstruction. And if that were true, that meant the return voyage should be starting soon- or at least many would begin to want that.

The Captain of the Enterprise knew that if the UNCF pulled its resources now, the planets devastated by Dessler would never get the basic foundations built. It would lead to hostility and in many cases back to war.

No, he thought, we must complete this mission or else we'll be paying for it long into the future.

"If this mission of theirs' isn't successful, do we have a backup plan to kick start that Reverser?" Niimi asked as the rest of the surrounding crew members went back to their duties, leaving the two seasoned officers to chat.

"Not one that is known at the moment, but I have faith." The man lightly smiled, knowing faith was something scientists, especially the one that stood next to him didn't like to put stock in. Her response was a simple nod, to keep her own smile from showing.

"I'm going to head back to the construction site, it seems my two next in commands have gone off on a little excursion, you mind keeping an eye on the Enterprise?" Sanada asked as he looked out at the countryside from the viewing screen.

"As you command, Captain."

* * *

The search through the debris of the ruined castle took time. Kodai mainly stayed back and let the two women sift through the remains, picking up what looked like random objects. As he continued to hold the bits and pieces they handed over to him, he understood that they were anything but random.

The two seemed to collect information that could help them, and the pair rattled off a string of nonsense to his ears. The chatter continued as the team got back on the drop ship and made their way back to Gamila.

Helping unload the mass of parts and other bits that they brought back, Kodai bumped into their Captain near the site.

"So any success?" The older man asked as he turned to look at Yuki inspecting a strange looking object.

"I think so, they were busy talking all the way back from the city ruins."

"The destruction is widespread on Iscandar then?"

Kodai looked at his wife and then back to his friend.

"I'd say it would need an army to get it back to the way it looked when we arrived a year and some ago. But I think there is more behind the decay of the city than those two know or want to remember. The atmosphere is hardly there, and too often the air was a bit thin."

"It was an odd place," his captain acknowledged. "So the end of one planet means there is hope for others."

"Yeah, I think both Yurisha and Yuki are accepting of what happened. I think they both have been away for so long that it really isn't home anymore." The look from his friend questioned the comment and Kodai smiled. "Some of Yuki's questions were answered. I hope that the rest of the puzzle is small enough that she can feel whole now."

"I am glad," the Captain grinned and patted Kodai's shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I should offer my assistance to our head engineer. She's probably had a long day and I'm sure you are anxious to get her to rest a bit."

"Thanks, I'm going to head back to the ship. I've got a report to complete. Sir."

* * *

An exhausting day turned into a week, as the engineers tried their hardest to get the computations and technology to fall into place for the modified Reverser. Kodai began to worry more and more as Yuki returned to their quarters tired more often than not. In the beginning, there were stories of new friends made or of positive accomplishments.

"You'll make it work," he supported his wife as she sat on their bed and he massaged her tense muscles of her back. "We're still so far ahead of schedule, that you shouldn't worry."

"But the crew… and the people… they're beginning to lose hope that the mission will ever be finished. I just don't get how the Reverser harnessed the power and expanded on it." Even her voice sounded on the brink of exhaustion.

"Why don't you and the crew take the day off? Head to the bath on the ship and soak away the stress? Or, you know we could escape, just the two of us." His suggestion was accentuated with his hands brushing her long hair off her neck. Lightly he placed kisses on her newly exposed skin.

"I suppose that would be a nice distraction," she murmured as her body relaxed under his touch. The troubles of the weeks and days of hard, frustrating work melted away.

Turning in the bed to sit facing him, Yuki's expression showed a mischievous smile. Placing her hand on his chest, she applied a bit of pressure, and he willingly laid back, allowing her to straddle his hips effortlessly.

The slight bulge of her belly showed much more prominently in this position. It once more donned on him that they were not just in a race for completing their mission; they also had only a few more short months before Yuki's pregnancy could possibly limit her workload. Doctor Sado already worried with even the decreased physical work she took on.

"You have something better in mind than a dip in the tub?" He asked as his hands went to spread out on her belly.

"I had hoped to get you out of those clothes, and we maybe play here…" She bent down to whisper in his ear.

"That can easily be arranged," he sighed as her slightly work-worn skin snaked up under his shirt to caress his stomach.

"Off," her words came, and Kodai happily complied in shedding his shirt and assisting in getting her out of the work overalls as well.

* * *

While an evening's activities ended with both of them laughing and grinning at the content feelings they treasured, Yuki couldn't help but quickly feel her energy waning.

"Sleep love, you need to get some sleep," he whispered into her hair, and he gently soothed her to let go for the day. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Kodai… love you," her sleepy voice managed before her eyes closed and she drifted off.

For an unknown time, Kodai laid there on his side, slightly propped up by some pillows and the wall, watching her sleep. The in and out of her breath and the peaceful expression allowed him to also begin to contemplate rest. Granted he didn't have as much riding on his shoulders, the Captain sure kept him busy with ship business and activities of a first officer.

Just as he settled down and was about to let himself drift off, her sleepy voice caught his attention. It sounded like nonsense really, parts of words in English or possibly another of the languages she knew. The words grew louder, and he noticed her eyes, while still shut, appeared to be moving rapidly. Not seeing her in distress, he decided to allow whatever memory to come to her. In some ways, it relieved him that her dreams and visions now returned. For far too long, her nights were plagued by memories of what that bastard did to her. Maybe the exposure to her home and the information that the recording brought triggered something to come to the front of her mind.

Inside her mind, the flashes of blueprints returned. Even after disliking the images and pieces of information for many months, they were a welcomed change. Sadly, the schematics whizzed by not allowing her time to process them like normal. When she felt that she slightly remembered something, another important piece of information came, demanding her attention.

"I just need to know… to understand how to harness the power source… how can a soul unlock so much energy?" Her questions went unanswered as more data swirled around. And then something hit.

Sitting straight up in bed, Yuki almost gave her husband a heart attack.

"Sorry, I think I figured it out," she pulled back the covers and got out of bed. Her naked form went to their closet, and she quickly began to dress as Kodai moved to try and intercept her from running out the door.

"Babe? It's the middle of the night."

"I need to do this now, but I'll need help." Without him able to reply, she turned and handed him a pair of overalls. Placing a kiss on his cheek, she turned to leave him to dress.

Shrugging, he did as asked, and soon the pair, with some of the night crew meant to guard the place went to work.

* * *

"I thought you could all use some coffee," a voice called out to the workers. Turning to look, Kodai saw the amused face of his longtime friend, Shima.

"Coffee sounds amazing right now," Kodai rubbed his face and began to climb down from the spot where he had been working. "Although, I'd rather she take the break and get some rest."

The pair looked over at the woman with the high blonde ponytail. She was busy instructing people while working on her back under a console. It still amazed him that his wife held so much knowledge. Yuki really could do anything.

"Have you tried pulling her out from under there and taking her over your shoulder yet?" Shima asked as the two walked outside the endorsed building that housed the device. Before they left the room, Kodai took a look back at the modified Reverser and its protective casings. While the Earth version looked like a giant metal pill, and now anchored itself in the Yamato's hull, this one looked a bit different. It was more of a globe that sat upon a rectangle platform in the center of the quickly constructed enclosure area. The connecting point of the circle and its holding unit was where Yuki currently tinkered with wiring. At the moment, a crane also helped keep the sphere in place while workers continued to connect the two.

The two academy friends continued outside to sip at their hot drinks as the sun rose fully along the horizon.

Kodai's eyes drifted towards the gate that kept the area off limits to anyone but a select few. There were people gathered there on the outside, trying to see any progress of the joint engineering team. The faces of the majority held hope, and he wondered if the people on Earth looked like this as well. He scanned the crowd as his friend continued to talk about some trivial matter, and for some reason, a blue-skinned woman caught his eye. Why her face made him take a second look alluded him, but instantly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Hey, you listening to me? That was when Kato threw the dirty diaper at… hey, Kodai?" Shima stopped his story and turned to his friend. Kodai had stood up a bit straighter and appeared to be on high alert. Following his line of sight, Shima found the woman as well.

"Now is not the time to be thinking about other women my friend," the other man joked, knowing that Kodai would never even entertain the thought of cheating on the love of his life. "Hey, tell me. What's wrong?"

"I don't know…" Kodai replied as he looked back to the guards that patrolled the area. Some were fellow officers of the Enterprise, which had him feeling slightly better. They were a competent and loyal lot.

"I've got a strange feeling, Shima. Something is wrong. It just feels... off. And I think that woman might know something." Turning back, he looked and noticed that the woman with long light gold hair and blue-skin in question no longer stood at the gate.

"She's gone." Shima also pushed off the wall and now took his friends' concerns seriously.

As the pair walked up to a guard, a horrific sound rocked the area. Several feet away an explosion set off, destroying parts of the construction zone's part holding area. As the group began to enact emergency procedures, another blast shook the gates at the far end of the compound.

"What the hell?" Kodai shouted as he watched in horror as parts of the external building housing the Reverser also blew up and into the air, sending debris raining down on them.

"YUKI! No!"

* * *

 _The last cliffhanger, or is it? Hopefully no big wait for next chapter. Feel free to let me know if I'm dragging this out too long, the plot bunnies – now that they are back at work- are wanting to do a few things more before we adjourn this lovely story._

 _Thanks again for reading, and feel free to leave any comments, they are much appreciated!_


	21. Homeward Bound

_Welcome back dear reader. Apologies for making you wait so long. Life became hectic and crazy, but a six hour flight allowed for some quailty writing and editing time! And without much more fuss, I bring you **Chapter 21: Homeward Bound**._

 _Final Chapter, start!_

* * *

The chaos around the compound blurred into the back of his mind, as Kodai took off running. He sprinted back into the building and looked up where he last saw his wife working.

The crane helping support the Reverser crumbled with the blast and a good portion of a wall also took the brunt of the explosion. Several members of the team frantically ran up on the platform causing Kodai to fear the worst.

"No, Yuki!" He rushed up to the base of the raised platform, trying to find a way up. The twisted metal still resembled a staircase and Kodai was about to climb when he heard his name.

"Kodai," her voice sounded confused and slightly dazed.

Turning, his eyes went wide seeing Yuki laying on the ground among some of the debris. Her overalls were dirty, and a small trickle of blood came from the side of her face, but she was alive. He sprinted to her side.

Kneeling beside her, Kodai carefully took her into his arms and held her.

"I thought you… oh gods, Yuki, I…" She placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a sad smile, knowing exactly his fears seeing the blasts.

"Sanada… he…" her eyes turned towards the Reverser. "I was coming down to get a part, and he wanted to check something… he was under it. What happened…"

Loud voices from above got both their attention as several men brought a severely injured Captain down the steps.

"Get him to the Enterprise now!" Kodai bellowed as he picked up Yuki, determined to do the same. "I want the perimeter secured and everyone who is NOT with the UNCF or Alliance on this project far away from here. Search the civilians as well, this was no accident."

Several soldiers who knew him saluted and did as told. Whether he liked it or not, Kodai knew that with Sanada out of commission, this mess was now his mess.

"I can walk back to the Enterprise," Yuki offered, knowing that his place might be more needed coordinating whatever was happening outside.

"I'm getting you to Dr. Sado," his tone left no room for arguments, and he felt relieved when she didn't press him. Instead, she allowed him to carry her, simply placing her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest.

Several armed men came to the room's normal opening to assist the injured, and their helpers quickly ran back to the secured zone of their ship.

Shima stood waiting for his friend, a look of concern on his face as the pair approached.

"Orders sir?" The mirth that might have been in his voice another time was not there- only seriousness.

"I am getting Yuki and Captain Sanada to the medical bay. I want you to get to the helm, monitor the situation from the deck, and if I say, you get this ship off the ground."

"That extreme?"

"That woman, she looked like one of those female guards…" Kodai briefly looked down at his wife in his arms, knowing that there was a possibility that their target was his wife once more. "I want us to be ready for whatever happens."

"Got it, I'll keep you posted on what I find."

"Also, get the Cosmos Fighters on standby- they might not need to fly, but we could use the show of strength."

"On it," and with that Shima pivoted and went back the other way, as the group continued to the medical bay.

Doctor Sado's eyes were wide as his quiet office now erupted with injured.

"Get the Captain in the main trauma room, and start prepping him for surgery." The short doctor instructed his team. Turning he saw the couple standing off to the side; he motioned for them to enter another space.

"I'll have a nurse stay with her, she looked to be just fine," the man tried to assure the acting captain after checking Yuki over. "They are all fine for now; I'll keep you posted."

Kodai looked at a tired and still sightly bleeding Yuki. She tried to stifle a grimace and nodded, thanking the doctor as he left to deal with more critical patients.

"It just a fall is all," she too tried to convince him. "You're needed now, Captain Kodai." She reached out and squeezed his hand. "Go and save the day."

"I'll be back soon," he promised, bring her hand to his lips and then ran out the door.

* * *

Once he found a blaster and some protective gear, Kodai went back out to assess the situation. The crowds of people watching the construction of the Reverser now disbursed; only a few civilian looking individuals remained, mostly handcuffed and restrained by UNCF guards.

"Sir, we think we have the area secured." A higher-ranking military officer reported.

"What the hell happened?" Kodai asked seeing that a few injured scientists were now making their away towards the Enterprise.

"A few individuals in the crowd placed bombs and wanted to attack the Reverser team." Kodai followed the man over to the area where people sat under armed guard. "These people were armed, some fought back."

Looking at the faces in the small group, maybe fifteen or so people of all different skin tones, Kodai recognized the silvery blonde woman. Walking up to her, he stopped and knelt down.

"What the hell was your purpose?" He demanded from her, looking straight into her dark eyes.

No answer came, instead, a look of pure hatred shone back at him.

"Someone is going to talk," he bellowed in a voice that told he was serious.

"We believe that they are loyalists." A soldier from the Alliance reported.

To this, the woman scoffed, and Kodai's attention went back to her.

"If you aren't one of Dessler's supporters, then why try and destroy our work here?" He demanded, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly. "We have the same enemy!"

"You are the enemy."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? We're here working with you to help rebuild your planet." He looked at the group, and their faces showed that they most likely shared her sentiments.

"We've heard that line before," someone spat on the ground, getting Kodai to stand up and take a few steps back.

"I am the acting Captain of the UNCF's mission," he began. "Our mission does not and will not EVER include colonization of other planets. Believe me when I say that I hate Dessler and all he stood for… he's taken my family from me, destroyed my planet, hurt the only person in the galaxies that matters to me beyond compare… I would never take a page from his book. You and those who are also his victims deserve a chance to start new. That machine we're building will help. At this very moment back on Earth, a similar machine is giving the human race a chance at a fresh start. We thought you all deserved that too. But hey, if you don't want that, fine. I'm sure my crew won't have any objections of leaving for our home sooner."

With the exceptions of the still smoldering fires and creaking of the abused building, silence fell over the crowd.

"I understand your fears of another regime taking over your homes, but I can assure you it won't be coming from us. Whether you believe that, or not is your issue, but your stunt put several of our people in the hospital- pretty much stopping the whole process. To top that off, I am stuck with a group of bombers who didn't mind killing people to reach a goal… one full of wrong information."

"Sir, we can use some of the capital's old cells to house them till we figure out what needs to be done with them."

The thought of imprisoning this group didn't sit well with him. Their deeds, while injuring several of his crew, would have been things he might have done if positions were reversed. How were they to know the UNCF was not there to take over where Dessler started?

"No, those aren't fit for anyone." Kodai turned to walk away mulling over the options. He needed to speak with the Alliance for sure. To keep more incidents like this occurring, they would need to communicate better what their mission on Gamila entailed.

"For now, you all are invited to cool off in our brig. I promise not to detain you for long; I need to speak with some others… please think of yourselves as our guests. Later this evening, we can share a meal and hopefully get a chance to explain exactly our role on your planet."

Turing around, he pulled his communicator from his belt and contacted the bridge.

"Shima, talk to me."

"Looks like the area is clear, the fires are out, and the Reverser is being checked over for any damage." His friend informed him. "I also figured you would need to talk to the Alliance, so they are ready for a call whenever you are."

"Thanks, can you have the security detail waiting at the Enterprise's entrance? We have a few guests who will be cooling off in the brig until later this evening."

"Roger that, anything else?"

"Have you heard anything from med bay?" Kodai asked, not liking the silence from the doctor on the conditions of their captain and his wife.

"They say no news can be good news. Also, it has only been a few hours, plus with the number of injured, they must be just busy still. Finish up your work there and then make a pit stop on the way back into the command center."

"Thanks, Shima, Kodai out."

* * *

Kodai felt like the demands of being captain pulled him in multiple directions. He had accompanied their guests to their temporary accommodations, talked with their partners in the Alliance about the situation on Gamila, walked the new barriers around the Reverser compound and set up a new, enhanced guard schedule. They were not going to take any more chances, and if Yuki would be back down there working, it needed to be completely safe.

A supportive hand patted him on the shoulder as he stood near the captain's chair looking over reports.

"You've had a long day, why don't you go and check in on Yuki and call it a night?" Shima suggested looking rather tired himself. Their quiet morning turned out to be a long and stressful day.

"I was thinking of going and talking to our guests."

"You still trying to figure out the why?"

"I want to make sure they aren't after my children."

"You think they were targeting Yuki because of… her condition?" Shima hated seeing the pain this was causing his friend.

"I don't know," came his reply with a sigh.

"Go and see your wife, then deal with your guests. I am sure she is wondering what is going on too."

Nodding, the acting captain turned and left the bridge.

* * *

The medical area of the ship appeared calmer than when he last visited. The main trauma room that held his friend and colleague remained empty except for the slumbering patient and a diligent doctor. As Kodai entered the room to check quickly on the man, he met with the serious-looking doctor.

"How is he?"

"Stable for now." The doctor didn't sound enthusiastic. "He was nearly crushed by the orb they are making over there. I've done what I could."

"And Yuki?"

"She's been sleeping comfortably, the fall didn't hurt her or the babies, just gave them a good jumble. She had some pains, but we've got her settled."

"Thank you," Kodai sighed. "It has been a day for all of us, hasn't it?"

"They never said that being a leader would be easy. But we're still alive, and that's all we can ask for." The seasoned veteran of many battles and emergencies forced a smile.

Walking quietly into the room where his wife lay, he looked over at the monitor near the head of the bed. Three heartbeats showed up on the screen, and that image allowed a warmth to fill him. Sitting down, he allowed himself this moment, enjoyed it knowing that his family survived once more.

"This captain thing is way overrated. I can't even imagine how anyone can do everything expected… it's only been a day, and I'm ready to give it up. You seem much more suited for this gig my love. You have that calming ability that I just am horrible at."

"You're doing just fine," came her sleepy voice. The figure in the bed shifted and opened her eyes. "The ship's in one piece and no one is dead."

"I guess that's true." He took her hand.

"I know what will make you feel better." She beamed up at him. "Turn that dial over there near the big screen."

Looking at her with a skeptical look, he did as told.

"Are these?" He asked as he stopped seeing the image before him on the screen.

"Our babies, safe and sound." Yuki's already curved lips brightened as she watched him mesmerized by the scene of the two growing forms cuddled together. Looking from the screen to her belly, Kodai placed his hand over the area where their two children grew.

"They've gotten so big," the proud papa face he gave had her shining with happiness with him.

"They would be happy to know their daddy is working so hard to keep everyone safe."

"I promise, I will keep you all safe. I will do my best as Captain."

"I know you will," Yuki encouraged him. "I'll wait here till you are done for the day and then we can relax back in our room for a bit. You need sleep too; you look exhausted."

"I'll be all right; you take it easy. And that goes double for you both," he patted her stomach lightly. Leaning in for a quick kiss, Kodai then stood up and returned to his responsibilities.

* * *

"I invited you all to share this meal in the hopes that you will get to know us better, and we work through our differences peacefully," Kodai spoke as the food began passing around the table. The fifteen Gamilia civilians all sat at the tables; guards remained outside and out of sight.

Kodai, Shima, and a few others from the Alliance, including Melda, joined the meal.

"I think the most important question remains… who exactly was the target?" The blue-skinned fighter turned diplomat queried looking at the group who planned the bombings.

"We didn't necessarily have one in mind. The bombs were to stop the construction of the device… our sources told it was something that would give you the upper hand against us." The woman responded as she put down the food handed to her.

"The device you nearly destroyed is a Cosmos Reverser, created by the Iscandarian people to reverse the damage to a planet." Niimi explained, "Caught in the blast where some of our top minds trying to help your planet."

Kodai could tell the woman sitting near him struggled to keep her emotions in check. Of all of them, Niimi remained the closest with their captain; they had researched a great number of things together, even before the Yamato plan became a reality.

"Why did you come all the way back here in those warships?" One of the bombers voiced their own inquiry.

"Our mission was to bring aid to the newly forming Alliance and assist at the end of Dessler's forces," Shima spoke up.

"One of our crew has a strong connection with Iscandar; she received word that the planet and the Queen needed assistance," Kodai elaborated. "Since they did so much for us, we wanted to return the favor."

"Connection? How?"

"Why would Iscandar help Earth, your planet, when so many here were suffering at the hands of Dessler?"

"We thought they were gods! Some all powerful race, but they didn't help us!"

"I can't speak to the politics behind the decision to not interfere of the late Queen, but the assistance came in the form of a drive to get us to Iscandar so we could bring back a Cosmos Reverser."

"It saved our planet. We wanted to use a similar device to help here." Another on the science team added.

"You're here for quite some time, what's the holdup?"

"Yeah, why haven't you done what you said you wanted to do and then leave? Or at least tell us what is going on!"

"We regret not making it more open to what we were doing. We've been set back slightly with the construction phase." Kodai admitted.

"What does that mean?" The woman with long hair demanded from Kodai directly.

"My wife, she is the one with the connection to Iscandar. She knows how to build the majority of the device, her memories of her time on Iscandar were taken from her in an accident, so it has been a process of trying to get all the pieces in place. We are having difficulties with harnessing the initial power surge needed to start the machine's restorative process."

"Where is she now? Why isn't she here to tell us all this?"

"Your blast injured her and our captain; that's why!" Shima stood up, getting a bit angry at the tone of the questions from the people responsible for setting them back even more.

Silence filled the room, and Kodai placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Prior to the blast, we found out she was pregnant, and there were some complications. Against her initial wishes, she has scaled back her workload, and thus, the timeline has increased slightly."

"The woman who carries the last heir of Gamila?"

"Can she be trusted to help us? She was his Queen, wasn't she?" Another asked as the murmurs of the group grew. At the same time, so too did Kodai's anger.

"Our children are our own." He stood up and slammed his fists on the table getting everyone's attention. "There is no heir to anything because the Gamilian Empire does not exist anymore. Yuki sacrificed everything for your freedom, for our freedom… I will not have anyone repay her devotion to peace with second-guessing her loyalties. That bastard took enough from her…"

Everyone seemed to reflect on those words, as the questioning ended for a spell.

"Maybe we were a bit hasty," the woman admitted looking at her comrades and then to Kodai and his group. "And I am deeply sorry for injuring your men, but how were we to know you would not be an invasion force? It is hard to believe the words of those in the so-called Alliance. We've known deceit and double crosses our entire lives under Dessler."

"So we chalk this up to an unfortunate accident?" Shima voiced, not knowing if he could believe something so… easy.

Kodai looked at Melda, and then to his friend, wondering the same thing.

"Are there any more bombs planted that we should know about? Or any additional plans?" Kodai turned to the female Gamilan who appeared to take on a leadership role.

"None that I know of," she responded, trying to assure the others that her words were truthful.

"And we can believe you?" His words came out right after she spoke; he hated not trusting their word, but he did not want to regret letting them go.

"Yes, you have my word as someone who also sacrificed a lot for freedom. No other incidents will occur as long as you are truthful as well."

With a nod, Kodai motioned for the group to continue eating. He certainly had a lot to think about.

* * *

"How's he doing?" The acting captain asked as he stood by the door frame of Captain Sanada's room in the medical wing, his eyes soft seeing his wife sitting at the bedside.

"Doctor Sado says he is stable for now. They think they got all of the internal bleeding stopped."

"He should be awake soon then?"

"Hard to say, he hasn't regained consciousness yet. I think you will have to get used to your new title for a while. He'll need time to recover and not fully able to lead."

Taking in that information, he went to stand by his wife at his captain's bedside.

"We've got things under control, sir. You just get better."

The pair stayed for a moment, before, Yuki tried to stifle a yawn.

"Let's get you back to bed love," he rubbed her back, supporting some of her weight as she leaned against him before forcing herself to summon the strength to walk.

"I think you need that as much as I do," her observation certainly was not wrong. It had been hell that day. "You got the situation outside under control?"

"It was all a big misunderstanding… one huge mess that could have been avoided."

"We do better next time," she tried to support him emotionally, knowing that he blamed himself for things beyond his control. "You know you can always talk to me about these things. We'll find a solution, we always have."

* * *

The days after the bombing held a tension to them that could not be ignored.

Guards were doubled as the scientist began to fix what broke during the explosions. In an attempt to better inform the planet and Alliance partners not involved, Kodai lead a group in giving a media broadcast to the world.

While he would have preferred his wife to maintain a low profile, she better than any of them knew how to explain the device. Whether he liked it or not, Yuki was a known entity to these people thanks to Dessler's broadcasts.

They seemed to listen to her, how she spoke to the people, it made him wonder if the right person was leading. He pushed that thought aside; she had faith in him- even after failing her so many times.

Her time was limited, and he knew she could not work on the device and run the ship and its crew.

"How goes the Reverser?" He asked as he caught her on a break near the compound.

"I think it is nearly done. I just have to finish the sparking device." Her tone sounded conservatively optimistic. "Which hasn't been going so well, but I am sure I'll get it to work soon."

"I know you will," he kissed her forehead.

"Don't you have things you need to take care of?" Her amused smile shone bright, knowing that he often slipped away to see her when something particularly tedious came up in his daily routine.

"You know me too well," he returned the grin. "I figured you would appreciate the little break, seeing as you've been out here more than you should."

"We're trucking along," she told him, "besides, I think we're close."

"Well, you keep up that work, and I'll see you in bed."

"Sounds like a plan," and with a quick kiss, Kodai watched as she went back to work.

As she entered the room where the Reverser sat, Yuki's happy demeanor fell. There at the top of the platform, the device began to glow.

"We don't know what happened," one of the Alliance's men said looking panicked.

"There's no way to turn it off, we've tried to stop it." Another cried, looking at the unstable power cell they brought in to try and jumpstart the process.

As fast as her changing body could go, she climbed the stairs and tried to assess what had happened.

"I connected the cell like you instructed…"

"It's already at fifty percent drained," yet another voice came from the bottom of the platform.

"Does someone have a readout on the Reverser?" Yuki asked trying to assess if it had sufficient juice to begin its work.

"I don't know if the power source is all that compatible, the core system of the Reverser is looking very unstable."

"Please, no…" Yuki looked up to the open sky and prayed. This was their only chance; some of the parts they found for the device were hard to come by… others could not be remade. If the Reverser exploded because of an unstable fuel source, that could be the end of this mission.

Slamming her fists down on the device, tears began to well in her eyes.

They had come so far, survived so much… they could not fail now.

As the light continued to shine, Yuki felt her heart pounding in her chest with worry. If the Reverser wouldn't shut down, there was guarantee they could find the parts to make another. They had several of the main pieces already created from salvaged parts on Earth and during the voyage.

How long will it take to rebuild? She wondered her head running through the worst case scenario. She would have a few months before her pregnancy would cut off her ability to do the work a complete rebuild would require.

The hum of the machine increased in volume and the group's leaders made the call to abandon the compound.

"Mrs. Kodai, please." A worker pleaded as the part Iscandarian stayed at the control panel after the others left.

"We can't shut it off! There's no use."

"If we can't stop it, then we'll make sure it keeps charging. Get me that generator from the crane and the spare out back! Hurry, we can't lose this cell!"

Those who remained rallied behind the woman they came to respect and trust. Several power generators and random battery packs hooked together and soon, the Reverser gained more of its needed energy. As she watched the monitor, her fears grew as no matter how much more juice they provided, it seemed to not be enough.

"Queen Starsha, please," Yuki begged. "It isn't working, I don't know what else to do..."

Taking out her second golden message orb, she slammed it down on the console and slumped to her knees in defeat.

Seconds later the noise of their creation increased and the glow intensified. The orb pulsed and a golden light spread out through it. A wave of energy overcame them all, feeling both warm and gentle. In the core of the light, Yuki felt a comforting presence. The slender figure with long flowing hair smiled down on her. On her hip was a little girl with long golden hair as well, Yuki instantly knew it was Starsha's and Mamoru's child, aged magically.

"Fear not, for we will be reunited as a family in the great beyond. Tell the others, this is my gift to the planet. Take care of them for me, sister."

The light brightened and then shot up into the air, surrounding the planet and coating the lands in a healing rain.

Yuki felt a wave of relief and them a peaceful sleep claimed her tired body.

* * *

Word on the Reverser starting up and the panic from the ground crew spread across the Enterprise. Kodai, sitting in the Captain's chair was going over security details and supply amounts when the com buzzed to life.

"They can't shut it down." The report told. "They've ordered am evacuation of the compound... wait no, they want all charged generators down to the work compound. Yuki isn't going to leave it."

"What?" Kodai cried hearing of his wife's stubbornness.

"Sir, they are closing off the compound."

"Like hell they are, Shima, if it blows, how fast can you get the ship up?"

"Not super-fast... you want me to lift off now?" His friend asked, buckling himself into the seat, ready for his orders.

"What is the likelihood of it blowing up sir?" The young girl sitting at the radar, where Yuki normally sat asked.

"Very low I'd suspect, but I don't know for sure... we need to be safe about this."

"Sir we've got an incoming message," the operational manager spoke up. "It's from Ambassador Melda."

"Put her through," Kodai ordered.

"We've got a solution, but we need access to the compound. it's locked down at the moment."

"I'll meet you at the gate," he said without question. "Niimi, you have the bridge."

Their leader sprinted through the ship to get to the blank leading planet side.

There waiting for them stood his friend Melda and the last princess of Iscandar, holding a glowing orb in her hands.

"We didn't think to offer you the Queen's essence, but it appears she wants to help one final time." The blue-skinned woman explained.

"Quickly, Yuki is trying to keep the Reverser from shutting down."

The two didn't need to be told twice and they ran to the gates securing the compound.

"Out of the way," he bellowed and the startled guards allowed them access.

The trio looked at the scene before them inside the room. Yuki attempted to rally her crew and succeeded to a point.

Watching her sink to her knees, Kodai wanted to run up there and take her into his arms, but he stayed out in school watching the orb from Yurisha's hands jump up and into the Reverser.

The blinding light that came next had them all shielding their eyes as the light blasted through the ceiling and into the atmosphere.

Silence filled the room as the light dimmed, and a lightly glowing Reverser continued to shoot energy into the planet.

Once he could see again, Kodai left the two women's sides and went to find his wife.

Up on the platform, she looked so content sleeping there, even though it was on a metal grate. Looking once at the monitor on the control panel, his smile increased showing that the Reverser had worked. The spark from the late Queen gave the device the power to begin the cycle of healing.

"You did it love," he bent over and kissed her forehead, affectionately smoothing out her messy locks.

The cheers from the remaining Reverser team cried out with happiness at the success of the project. Their nearly yearlong struggle now seemed to be at an end with the panicked last few minutes.

"That's a rap everyone! We're going home!" One scientist excitedly exclaimed.

"Is she alright?" Melda asked climbing the stairs see what Kodai was doing up near the orb and the control area.

"Just probably tired." He nodded, "I'll take her back to bed. The others can clean up here."

* * *

Yuki felt like she had slept for days. After the warmth of that light went through her, the little aches, pains and exhaustion all melted away.

In her dreams the two little girls with the long blonde hair once more played in the lush fields. The memory brought such pleasant feelings of a past that she may not fully get back, but contentment filled her now. She didn't need all of the answers anymore. Yes, she knew now she was not fully human, but her dual roots of Iscandar and Earth allowed her to feel a part of both great places. With Iscandar no longer her home, she looked forward to the days she would spend with her new family.

The scene before her shifted and now two boys now ran after each other, a plane in one hand of each tot. The field looked slightly different, the grass now green and not as tall. Not wanting to fully wake, she tried to hold on to the image for a few moments more. The boys, she knew they were her children. She wished that Earth would bring about that carefree spirit. The war was over. It was now peace's chance.

Allowing the images to fade, Yuki stretched in bed before opening her eyes. Her hand hit against the side of the sleeping man beside her.

His murmur was incoherent to her, but the tone told that her was not yet ready to wake. Slowly sitting up in their beds, Yuki looked down at him. Brushing his unruly mop out of his face she leaned on for a kiss. When she did, his arms moved to enclose around her and draw her nearer to him.

As he did, a slight gasp escaped her lips. Instantly, Kodai opened his eyes, wanting to know her distress.

"I think one of them just learned how to kick," she told him, pressing her hand gently on the growing bulge.

Once she confirmed it, she took his hand and showed him.

"They sure are strong, for being tiny beings."

"They will be strong and courageous boys, just like their father." She smiled.

"More like their mother. Yuki, without you none of this would be happening. You are amazing."

A series of kisses and tender touches occupied the couple until a com link began to beep.

"The ceremony is today," Kodai hissed, not wanting to end their time in bed.

"We should be getting ready," she encouraged, though a bit sad to get up as well.

"Can't they do it without us?" He joked, as he sat up.

"Well, you could not show. But then you'll have to report to Captain Sanada that you failed to perform your duties, interim Captain Kodai... and then I'll have to take over and put you in the brig." Kodai didn't want to let on how fun being locked in the brig might actually be considering he had been Captain for some time now.

"Once we get back to Earth, you can retire." Standing, she handed him a towel with an enticing look that he could not ignore.

* * *

"Men and women of the newly formed Allied Denublian Galaxy, the crew of the UNCF fleet, today we do not simply part ways," Kodai began, standing at the center of a large platform. Looking out on the masses, the once great Gamilan colosseum, which hosted many of Dessler's propaganda venues, he saw hope. "With the new technologies our communication and interactions will only increase as time goes on and on behalf of Earth, I look forward to the continued relationships."

The crowd cheered loudly at that prospect.

"Without your assistance and the great many who did not survive the fight to see this day, we would still be under the clutches of a mad man. I think it only right to recognize certain members critical in bringing about the end to the fighting."

Yuki listened to her husband as he spoke. In his Captain's hat and uniform, he looked very similar to that of his brother. The long blue coat with the bars and insignia of his rank, it suited him even if he complained about some of the less glamorous parts of the role.

Breaking out of her inner thoughts, she heard her name called, and she stood up from her seat off to the side of the platform's center.

Her decision to wear a traditional dress from Iscandar instead of her UNCF uniform felt right. Today was a day to honor many places and people. Walking to the center with her friend and sister at her side, the last of the great planet Iscandar wished to address those that had thought them godlike for so long.

She spoke of the past, the sadness that they all shared in not doing more, or not being able to explain beyond the peaceful intentions of the former ruler. Also of how it was because of her life force, that the present had a future. They all would be free to choose what that meant and work towards their dreams.

Once the ceremony finished and the goodbyes trailed off, the Earthlings began to board the Enterprise for the voyage home.

"And you're sure you will not join us?" Yuki asked her near twin in appearance once more, giving the woman a tight hug.

"Paths will intersect once more, not true goodbye." The Iscandarian once more talked in riddles.

"I'll contact you when the babies come, you're going to be an auntie." Yuki informed her. "You'll have to help me make sure that some of the old traditions are passed on. We can't let Iscandar truly fade."

"Memories never fully fade away, take care of them."

Nodding one last time and being assured once more from Melda that Yurisha would be taken care of, the power couple of the Enterprise took their leave. The crowds waved them off and soon the UNCF fleet turned back to the stars for a chance at a new beginning on Earth.

The inter galactic mission left the crew a bit worse for wear, but the prospect of a green Earth eased the burden.

"Shall we head home?" Kodai asked holding Yuki's slender hand.

"Yes, home."


	22. Happily Ever Afters - Epilogue

_And since I didn't want to leave you all without just one last bit of sugar- the Epilogue and a glimpse at more of the happily ever after!_

 _Thanks for reading, hope to have you come back for more of my random stories soon!_

* * *

And since I didn't want to leave you all without just one last bit of sugar- the Epilogue and a glimpse at more of the happily ever after!

Thanks for reading, hope to have you come back for more of my random stories soon!

The return voyage of the UNCF fleet went smoother than her maiden trek to Gamila. Stopping a few times along the route back to Earth, the crew assisted in setting stations or beginning the plans for the hub of trade for the free galaxies.

As the time ticked down to their arrival, acting Captain Susumu Kodai's mind was occupied with a much different set of arrivals.

He felt especially triumphant when he began to disembark the ship with a squirming bundle in his arms. Looking over at his wife, who also held one of their children, he smiled seeing he once more had the more energetic of the two. Mamoru, aptly named after his brother who gave him a second chance at this crazy life with Yuki, wiggled, excited by the loud applause as they took their first breaths of Earth's air. Kibou, the slightly smaller of the boys with a light hue of blue to his skin, contently slept the fanfare away in his mother's arms.

"You sure you got him?" Kodai could not stop fussing with concern for her. Labor had been intense, and the last month and some before that had her confined to bed rest. Since then, between their duties and the kids, neither had a full night's sleep.

"It is not far, I can see Grandpa Hijikata waiting," she motioned towards the anxious group near the dock.

"Uncle Shima is also available," their friend added shouldering a duffle bag for the couple.

"Not to mention their hundreds of uncles and aunts," Yuki smiled. "I've got him. Don't you worry. Isn't that right sweetheart?" She cooed on the little newborn.

For a while, the two appeared to want to wait to be born on Earth, but then as they were about two weeks out, and after one was a bit too impatient, the boys were born.

"Are we going straight to the house or the hospital?" Kodai asked remembering their friend and official Captain still remained injured.

"We also have the ceremony and debrief," Shima added interrupting the conversation.

The expression on both of their faces told of a strong dislike of their few days schedule.

"Shima, I hereby relinquish command to you, congratulations." He only half joked.

"No can do sir. You enjoy that final pleasure of the job. I'm hitting up a bar!"

"Welcome back to Earth, weary travelers," the Admiral smiled as the couple approached him near the other UNCF officers.

"Forgive not being able to salute, sir." Kodai straightened up as much as possible to show at least some decorum.

"Nonsense, here let me see my grandchildren!" Taking the wiggling mass, the Admiral finally got to hold the baby.

Kodai turned to the rest of the higher ups and saluted.

"Acting Captain Susumu Kodai reporting a successful mission."

"Congratulations appear to be going all around for you son." Another nodded towards the newest members of Earth's population. "And another round of thank yous go to you," turning to Yuki, she protectively held their younger child closer. From within the group, she instantly recognized a scowling face among the crowd.

"Please, I was more than happy to assist. It makes me happy to know that the flow of goods and people will soon begin between the many races." Yuki added.

"There is already talk on that long range communications satellite the Enterprise launched. Talk of perhaps a need for an Earth Ambassador. I think you would do a splendid job." One of the female officers stepped forward.

Looking at her husband, Yuki gave a weary look.

"While I am honored, and will help where I can, I feel that some time with my family is most pressing. For now, I'll have to decline the offer."

* * *

The pair found willing babysitters while the duties of acting Captain and co-captain continued in a blur. The meetings, the accolades, the reports, they all felt like a never ending circle. Several times, Yuki felt like the room would turn on her and their youngest at any moment. But instead, those she expected the worst from, sat in silence.

Once the brass ended their marathon of questions and discussions, Yuki and Kodai left quickly before anymore congratulations or offers of a job arose.

Finding their tots, the new family boarded a private shuttle arranged by the Admiral, to head towards a surprise.

The two adults half dozed, enjoying the quiet of their boys. It was a blessing to get them quiet this long, the morning with their aunts and uncles from the Enterprise must have tuckered them out.

As the shuttle stopped, Kodai nudged his wife to wake from her sleep.

"I guess we're here." He stretched and opened the door. When his eyes adjusted to the bright sunshine, his breath stopped.

"Should we leave them in the ca..." Yuki stopped when she saw her husband staring at the structure before them. The Japanese style home looked much like the Admiral's and a smile came to her lips. Stepping up to his side, Yuki took his head and squeezed lightly.

"I think we're home," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"It looks amazing." He nodded taking in the house and surrounding green fields. "The perfect place to raise two boys."

"I can't believe this... is it a dream?" She asked not wanting him to tell her if it was.

"Not a dream love, our future." Turning to her, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "So, should we take a look at our new house?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Yuki gestured back to the shuttle, she could hear one of them fussing as they spoke.

"How could I forget our little monsters?" The mirth in his voice told her that he had not forgotten the boys. How could he when his every waking hour now revolved around the two tiny creatures. It scared him how quickly they wiggled their way into his heart. Both of the boys were precious to him.

* * *

The years passed for the Kodai's as a family. The Earth once more blossomed with new life and trade with the others in the Alliance. From time to time, the retired Captains made an appearance when needed.

For the most part, the couple found peace in knowing that the younger generations took up the mantle of protectors of the peace. While Kodai would join a short term expedition from time to time, the two remained Earth-side in order to stay close to family.

And this day was much like many others. The still in love couple laid on a blanket under the shade of a small tree. Her head of long blonde hair rested on his strong chest as she curled closely to him.A light breeze blew a few of her golden strands in the air. A happy giggle caught the attention of the pair. Laying in the small space between Yuki and Kodai wobbled a small baby with similar tresses.

"Star is so much easier to handle," Kodai's voice was relaxed and content at that moment. They had been enjoying the summer weather like this for the last five years. Five crazy years, he mused, but they had been like heaven.

Off in the distance, he could hear the shouts and echoes of their two boys. Both turned five, a rambunctious five at that. He often wondered if it was from his of the family that caused their oldest to be the adventurous type, but Mamoru sure had them both running ragged at times. His half-brother, Kibou, took on more of the studious demeanor, but proved just as able to get into trouble.

So far not many had questioned the differences in their youngest boy's features. The circumstances of his conception remained a closely guarded secret, and many were willing to accept the coloration came from Yuki's alien genes. The boy did take after her in many ways, and that made things easier. Kodai didn't know what would happen if the boy resembled his biological father.

Their latest addition brought the gender imbalance in the family slightly closer to being equal. Starsha, or Star as they called the bubbly girl, looked like a mini Yuki in both appearance and attitude. Kodai felt powerless to deny that tot anything, and while that caused many of his friends to tease him, he felt life was good the way it was - teasing or not.

"Yurisha is coming tomorrow on the intergalactic shuttle." She stretched, reaching up to stroke his brown mess of hair.

"You still thinking of leaving the kids to her and us escaping for a bit?" He smiled taking her hand and kissing it. The baby in between them giggled and had his rubbing her head as well. "You I'm not worried about, but can she handle those two?" Kodai looked up to see the two boys running with a space ship in their hands.

"If Melda is with her, then she should be able to whip them into shape," Yuki replied knowing that Yurisha might not be ready to handle sole babysitting responsibilities.

"I don't there are many that would agree to watching our terrors." Kodai sighed, "Well, maybe more so with this little angel to sweeten the pot, but those two are very much a handful."

"Maybe they will grow out of it?"

"Or we can send them to military school," he was only half joking.

"Sending our boys off into space already?" Yuki tried to keep the light tone; she wouldn't oppose either of their dreams if that entailed going to space... she just didn't want to fathom saying good bye to them any time soon.

"Don't worry love; they aren't going anywhere for quite some time. It will be just the five of us. Living here and enjoying all of the tings we fought to save."

"It was worth it," she mumbled, after a few minutes of silence of laying there.

"Huh?"

"This... you... the kids... all of this, it was worth the pain."

"I wish you didn't have to go through so much," his voice sounded sad as he reflected back on what they had seen together and what she lived through before their turbulent beginnings as a couple.

"You've also lost quite a bit, but we don't have to dwell on it. There are far to many good things to be thankful for right now."

"I love you, Yuki Kodai."

"And I you, Susumu."

* * *

 _The end!_

 _Thank you dear reader for joining this crazy train. I hope you enjoyed it and the last delay in the ending came with all you needed to get a good wrap up (and don't forget the fluff!)._


End file.
